Zeitenwechsel
by Seamus O'Donnell
Summary: Harry ist erschöpft, wütend und voller Trauer nach der Schlacht von Hogwarts. Er will eigentlich die magische Welt verlassen, doch es kommt alles anders. Macht er einen großen Fehler oder ist sein Vorhaben eine Lösung um dem Schicksal doch ein Schnippchen zu schlagen? Dies ist die große Frage Es wird im späteren Verlauf der Geschichte dunkel um Harry
1. Nach der Schlacht (Prolog)

Kapitel 1 Nach der Schlacht (Prolog)

Harry fühlte sich leer und ausgebrannt. So viele seiner Freunde und Mitkämpfer hatten ihr Leben verloren. Da half es auch nicht, dass Hermine, Ginny und Ron fast unbeschadet alles überstanden hatten. Trotzdem fühlte er sich alleine und verlassen. Ron, Ginny und Hermine waren am Totenlager von Remus, Tonks und Fred versammelt und hatten ihm noch nicht mal ansatzweise das Gefühl der Gemeinsamkeit entgegengebracht. Gedankenverloren streifte Harry einsam durch das arg ramponierte Schloss und ohne es zu bemerken, stand er wieder vor der Treppe zum Schulleiterbüro. Um sich herum sah er nur Trümmer und der Wasserspeier war nicht mehr vorhanden. Harry dachte, während er langsam, fast schon wie ein gebrochener alter Mann die Treppe empor stieg, darüber nach, was er hätte anders machen können. Die meisten Fehler waren nicht seine gewesen. Hätte Dumbledore nicht seine Spielchen getrieben, sondern direkt und entschlossen vorgegangen, dann hätten nicht alle, die für Harry dem, was einer Familie am nächsten gekommen waren, ihre Leben verloren. Am liebsten würde er Dumbledore am Kragen packen und ihm all seine Fehler ins Gesicht schreien. Er sah auch seine eigenen Fehler und die Konsequenzen, die sie gehabt haben. Vor allem, dass er sich von Rons Vorurteilen den Slytherins gegenüber hat leiten lassen, war ihm ein Dorn im Auge. Für die anderen Häuser in Hogwarts war er eine Art Gallionsfigur gewesen und trotzdem war es nicht zu ertragen, dass die Feindschaft der Häuser untereinander zu einem Erstarken der Todesser und einer Akzeptanz der rassistischen Vorurteilen geführt hatte. Am meisten bedauerte er jedoch, dass er nicht zu seinen Gefühlen gestanden hatte. Aber wie hätte er es auch, mit all den Ereignissen, die ihn immer wieder in Lebensgefahr gebracht hatten?

Mittlerweile war er im verlassenen Büro des Schulleiters angekommen und er sah an der Wand die Portraits der ehemaligen Direktoren der Schule. Er sah sich um und erblickte das Ziel, das ihm sein Unterbewusstsein vorgegeben hatte. Zielstrebig und voller Zorn nahm er das Bild von Dumbledore von der Wand und nahm es trotz der Proteste der anderen Gemälde einfach mit. Er wollte schon den Raum verlassen, als er in einem goldenen Schimmer in einem der Regale bemerkte. Er drehte sich in die Richtung des Glimmerns und sah, wie ein Buch langsam sichtbar wurde. Ohne lange nachzudenken packte er sich den dicken Wälzer und machte sich auf und davon. Er wollte nur weg von all dem und Frieden finden. Frieden, der ihm in seinem ganzen Leben gefehlt hatte. Harry hatte vor sich aus der magischen Welt komplett zurückzuziehen und so all die schlimmen Erinnerungen und die Trauer über all die unnötigen Opfer zu vergessen. Er hatte einfach die Schnauze von all dem voll. Die Sachen von ihm, die Hermine in ihrer Tasche gehabt hatte, hatte er schon vorher herausgeholt und in einem Koffer verstaut. Kaum hatte er die Ländereien von Hogwarts verlassen, apparierte er zum Fuchsbau, der wie tot im Licht des Tages vor ihm lag. Er schlich sich ins Haus und holte sich all sein Eigentum. Danach machte er sich auf den Weg in den Ligusterweg, um dort den Rest seiner Habseligkeiten einzusammeln. Nichts sollte mehr an ihn erinnern. Es gab also nichts mehr, was an ihn erinnern konnte. In seinem Zimmer im Haus der Dursleys merkte er, wie erschöpft er war. Er legte sich auf das alte und durchgelegene Bett und kaum hatte sein Kopf das Kissen berührt, fielen ihm die Augen zu.

Zwei Stunden später wachte er mit rasenden Kopfschmerzen und einem knurrenden Magen auf. Er hatte seit zwei Tagen nichts mehr gegessen. Sein Hunger trieb ihn in die Küche, wo er noch ein paar Nudeln, etwas Salz und eine Packung Tomatensauce fand. Schnell kochte er sich etwas und obwohl er diese Sauce nicht gerade mochte, tat es ihm gut, endlich wieder was im Bauch zu haben. Die Kopfschmerzen verschwanden langsam und dies beruhigte ihn ungemein. Er hatte schon gedacht, dass Voldemort doch nicht Vergangenheit war. Nach dem er aufgegessen hatte und mehrere Gläser Wasser getrunken hatte, machte er sich auf, sein Vorhaben weiter zu verfolgen, als er das Buch entdeckte, während er den Rest seiner Sachen einpackte. Er nahm das Buch heraus und betrachtete den Titel. **_Zeitenwandel und Wandeln durch die Zeit_** stand auf dem Einband geschrieben. Das Buch schien schon sehr alt zu sein, denn das Leder des Einbandes war schon leicht brüchig und wirkte abgegriffen. Er blätterte die Seiten durch und bei einem Kapitel blieb er hängen. Die Überschrift lautete: **_Körperloses Reisen in die Vergangenheit_**. Er vertiefte sich in den Text und was er dort las, überstieg beinahe seinen Verstand. Es war eine genaue Anleitung über eine Reise zu einem selbstgewählten Zeitpunkt in der Vergangenheit. Absatz für Absatz studierte er ganz akribisch und las über die benötigten Zauberformeln, Stabbewegungen und Hilfsmittel wie Runen und worauf man achten musste. Als er zu den Konsequenzen kam, wurde er kreidebleich im Gesicht. Dem Körper wurde auf jedem Fall die Seele und die Magie entzogen, egal ob der Zauber erfolgreich war oder nicht. Zurück blieb nur eine leere, leblose Hülle. Wenn der Zauber aber erfolgreich war, würde der Geist und die Magie sich in der Vergangenheit an seine Zielperson heften und dort die Seele verdrängen. Die Magie hingegen würde sich zu der vorhandenen Magie hinzufügen und somit sich verstärken. Das Portrait von Dumbledore hatte er an die Wand über seinem Schreibtisch gehängt.

Harry las sich alles immer wieder durch und je öfters er die Anweisungen durchging, umso entschlossener wurde er, das ganze durchzuziehen um die Fehler der Vergangenheit, darunter auch seine eigenen, zu bereinigen. Er machte sich an die Arbeit und malte einen Kreis mit einem Pentagramm in der Mitte auf den Boden seines Zimmers. Die Ausrichtung des Pentagramms war heikel, denn die obere Spitze musste genau nach Norden zeigen. Dazu spannte Harry eine dünne Schnur vom Mittelpunkt des Kreises grob in die Richtung. Mit einem Kompass-Zauber sorgte er dafür, dass sein Zauberstab genau nach Norden zeigte. Die Schnur legte er nun ganz genau aus und von dort aus zeichnete er die Linien. Er überprüfte alles immer wieder nach, Fehler konnte und wollte er sich nicht erlauben. Er korrigierte die Linien immer wieder, bis er nach wiederholter Kontrolle zufrieden war. Danach malte er die die Runen sehr genau an die vorbestimmten Positionen, die er vorher ganz präzise markiert hatte. Da er noch nie mit Runen gearbeitet hatte, war es eine schweißtreibende Arbeit für ihn. Am Ende des Tages war er zufrieden mit seiner geleisteten Arbeit und er legte sich erschöpft ins Bett. Am nächsten Morgen machte er sich daran, die Zaubersprüche und die Stabbewegungen zu üben. Immer und immer wieder ging er die Sprüche durch, die allesamt ungesagt ausgeübt werden mussten. Die Stabbewegungen zu jedem der Sprüche waren sehr komplex und Harry war den ganzen Tag damit beschäftigt sie perfekt zu beherrschen. Je weiter die Zeit voranging, umso entschlossener wurde er sein Vorhaben umzusetzen. Nichts konnte ihn mehr aufhalten, als er am Abend mit seinen Übungen zufrieden waren. Seine Müdigkeit übermannte ihn fast und daher entschloss er sich, bis zum Morgen zu warten. Er trank nur etwas Wasser und ging danach ins Bett. Erst als die Sonne schon wieder hoch am Himmel stand, wachte er wieder auf. Eine Dusche brauchte er seiner Meinung nicht, da heute sein Vorhaben Realität werden sollte. Er schrieb in die nördliche Spitze des Pentagramms das Datum und die Zeit, zu dem er reisen wollte. Dabei achtete er ganz genau darauf, dass es ein Zeitpunkt war, an dem die Zielperson garantiert alleine an dem Zielort, den er in die Mitte des Pentagramms geschrieben hatte, war. Danach stellte er sich genau darauf, wobei er darauf achtete, dass die Schrift nicht verschmierte und ließ den ersten Spruch los. Die Runen fingen an in einem überirdischen Blau zu leuchten. So war es auch in dem Buch beschrieben, dass noch immer geöffnet auf dem kleinen Schreibtisch lag. Der zweite Zauber erfolgte direkt danach und der Kreis leuchtete nun auch im gleichen Licht wie die Runen. Bisher war alles gut gelaufen und es bestand noch keine Gefahr. Er konnte noch immer aufhören. Erst nachdem der vierte Spruch ausgeführt worden war, gab es kein Zurück mehr, so stand es in dem Text. Harry setzte sein Tun fort und mit dem erfolgten dritten Zauber leuchtete das Pentagramm auf. Das Licht in Harrys winzigem Zimmer wurde immer heller. Der vierte Spruch ließ eine Kuppel aus Licht erscheinen, unter der Harry nun gefangen war. Das war der Zeitpunkt, zu dem Hermine und Ron im Ligusterweg auftauchten und in das Haus von Harrys Onkel stürzten. Sie stürmten die Treppe hoch und als sie das kleine Zimmer betraten, hatte Harry den fünften Zauber bewirkt und die Schrift mit dem Zeitpunkt und Ort wurden grell weiß. Harry sah das und war zufrieden. alles lief so wie geplant. Auf einmal fühlte er einen reißenden Schmerz in seiner Brust und danach wurde alles schwarz. Geschockt standen Ron und Hermine im Raum und sahen, wie die Kuppel verschwand und Harrys Körper wie ein gefällter Baum tot zu Boden fiel.

Harrys Seele und seine Magie erreichten jedoch die Zeit und den Ort, der ausgewählt wurde und nahmen die Positionen bei der Zielperson ein, die tatsächlich zu dem Zeitpunkt alleine Dort war. die Reise bis dahin war für Harry aber verwirrend. Er erlebte all die Jahre, die dazwischen lagen im Rückwärtsgang und er erkannte alle falschen Entscheidungen, die er und alle anderen getroffen hatten. Als er dann endlich an seinem Ziel angekommen war, wurde wieder alles schwarz.


	2. Wenn Vergangenes sich anders wiederholt

Mitten in der Nacht schreckte Albus Dumbledore aus dem Schlaf. Eine so starke Welle magischer Energie, die ihn erfasst hatte, war ihm noch nie untergekommen. So etwas ungewöhnlich mächtiges war ihm noch nie, auch nicht bei Grindelwald oder Voldemort untergekommen und beide Schwarzmagier hatten schon einiges geleistet. Der Nachhall dieser Erschütterung war für ihn noch immer sehr deutlich spürbar und ließ Besorgnis in ihm aufsteigen. So etwas hatte noch nie etwas Gutes bedeutet. Wie recht er mit seiner Befürchtung haben würde, sollte er aber erst in den nächsten Jahren erfahren. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis es an seiner Tür klopfte. „Herein", rief der Schulleiter und Severus Snape betrat das Büro. Auch bei ihm war deutlich die Angst zu sehen. Auch wenn der Meister der Zaubertränke einen sehr zweifelhaften Charakter hatte, war er ein sehr sensibler Mensch. „Albus, hast du das auch gespürt?" fragte er den Direktor.

„In der Tat habe ich das, Severus. Es war ein sehr denkwürdiges Erlebnis würde ich sagen." Albus hatte ein Funkeln in den Augen, was aber nicht verriet, was er wirklich fühlte. Es ließ ihn amüsiert erscheinen und genau das trieb Professor Snape auf die Palme.

„Was ist daran so amüsant? Es ist ein sehr bedenkliches Ereignis. Und bedenke, dass dieses Jahr eine Berühmtheit hier seine Ausbildung anfängt. Oder hast du vergessen, dass Potter", den Namen ließ er mit einer hasserfüllten Miene heraus, „im September kommt?"

„Ich bin mir dessen absolut bewusst. Ich denke jedoch, dass dieses Ereignis nichts mit Mr. Potter zu tun hatte und auch nicht haben wird. Ich versichere dir aber, dass ich mich darum kümmern werde."

Albus lag mehr als falsch mit seiner Vermutung und er konnte noch nicht mal ansatzweise erahnen, welche Kopfschmerzen ihm sein neuer Schüler und auch seine hier gewonnenen Freunde bereiten würden.

OoOoOo

Ein Poltern ließ Harry aufschrecken.

„JUNGE, STEH AUF UND MACH FRÜHSTÜCK", donnerte die Stimme von Vernon Dursley durch das Haus. Etwas verwirrt schaute sich Harry um und sah seine Eule in ihrem Käfig. Hedwig schaute sehr pikiert umher, unmutig gestimmt durch die ungewollte Störung ihres Schlafes. Der Anblick der Schneeeule ließ ihn aus dem Bett schnellen. Sein Herz schlug schneller vor Aufregung. War das die Wirklichkeit? Diese Frage wurde durch erneutes Donnern an seiner Türe beantwortet. Ein leichtes, triumphierendes Grinsen zierte nun sein Gesicht. Er hatte es wirklich geschafft wieder von vorne anfangen zu können. Dieses Mal wollte er alles besser machen und auch mit seinen Verwandten wollte er besser auskommen. Doch wie er das anstellen wollte, war ihm noch nicht ganz klar. Schnell huschte er aus seinem Zimmer ins Bad um sich etwas frisch zu machen und die Zähne zu putzen. Selbstsicher ging er, nachdem er sich angezogen hatte, in die Küche und machte sich an die Arbeit. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Speck und Eier gebraten waren und er machte sich sogar die Mühe alles ordentlich und für das Auge ansprechend auf den Tellern zu verteilen. Mit federnden Schritten brachte er das Frühstück zu seinen Verwandten und wünschte mit leichtem Spott in der Stimme einen guten Appetit, bevor er sich selbst hinsetzte und das typisch kärgliche Frühstück für ihn verzehrte. Es war ihm aber im Moment absolut unwichtig. Wichtiger war das, was er auf lange Sicht vorhatte. Heute hatte er erst mal vor ein paar kurzfristige Pläne zu schmieden. Sein Ziel war es, ein etwas angenehmeres Leben als beim ersten Mal in Hogwarts zu haben. Dazu musste er aber auch über seinen eigenen Schatten springen. Harry wusste, dass dies das größte Problem werden würde. Die eigenen Vorurteile beiseite zu schieben war schwer, vor allem, wenn es um Snape und die Slytherins ging. Trotzdem wollte er es versuchen. Sein Onkel riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Junge, du machst jetzt die Küche sauber und danach arbeitest du im Garten. Wenn ich heute Abend zurückkomme, will ich den Rasen geschnitten sehen und das Unkraut entfernt haben. Hast du mich verstanden, du unnormales Stück?"

Harry ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen und sagte nur: „Ja, ist klar."

„Dann ist ja alles geklärt."

Harry machte sich sofort an die Arbeit und es dauerte nicht lange, bis die Küche wieder klinisch sauber war. Danach machte er sich an die Gartenarbeit und rupfte zuerst das Unkraut. Dies machte er extra als Erstes, weil es noch nicht zu warm war und diese Arbeit ihn am meisten Unbehagen bereitete. Rasenmähen war dagegen sehr entspannend für ihn und er schaffte es immer wieder ein kunstvolles Muster beim mähen zu hinterlassen, was sogar seinem Onkel ein Grunzen der Akzeptanz zu entlocken. Mittags war er fast fertig, es fehlte nur noch der Rasen im Vorgarten und er gönnte sich eine kleine Pause, in der er ein Sandwich aß. Schon kurze Zeit später war er dann auch mit seiner Arbeit fertig und er hatte jetzt die Gelegenheit sein Vorgehen zu planen. Er zog sich in sein Zimmer zurück. Ein paar Blätter Papier hatte er sich aus Dudleys Zimmer stibitzt, diese würde dieser sowieso nicht vermissen oder gar gebrauchen, so faul und dumm war er. Er fing an zu schreiben und notierte sich aus seiner Erinnerung alles, was im ersten Jahr passiert war. Es kam ihm vor als ob es erst gestern gewesen wäre, als die Bilder wieder hochkamen. Harry fühlte sich erleichtert, dass alle Erinnerungen und das gesammelte Wissen, soweit er es überblicken konnte, erhalten geblieben sind. Harry ging danach dazu über, eine Strategie zu entwerfen. Anfangs wollte er erst nur Dumbledore einen Brief schreiben, entschied sich dann aber dafür, auch seinem Lehrer für Zaubertränke einen Brief, in dem er um ein Treffen vor Schulbeginn bitten würde, zu schicken. Auch die weiteren Schritte notierte er sich haargenau, denn er wollte nicht mehr als unbedingt nötig die Geschichte verändern. Es fiel ihm schwer, denn es bedeutete, dass er seine Freunde, die ihn im Moment noch nicht kannten, in Gefahr bringen würde. Das Einzige, was er machen konnte, war es, die Gefahr deutlich zu vermindern. Nur ein paar kleine Eingriffe in die Geschichte würde er am ersten Tag machen. Ginny sollte nicht das Gefühl bekommen, dass niemand an sie dachte. Daher wollte er Molly und sie am ersten September abfangen, praktisch so, wie es schon beim ersten Mal, nur mit dem kleinen Unterschied, dass er Ginny in ein längeres Gespräch verwickeln wollte. Und Neville wollte er auch etwas unter die Arme greifen um ihm zu etwas mehr Selbstbewusstsein zu verhelfen. Alles weitere würde sich sicher irgendwie ergeben. Was Malfoy angeht, so wollte er ihn nicht direkt abweisen, sondern sein Freundschaftsangebot auf die lange Bank schieben, ohne ihn zu brüskieren. Dafür hatte er sich auch schon die passenden Worte zurechtgelegt.

Nachdem er die ersten Schritte durchdacht hatte. wollte er nun von seiner Tante etwas, und dafür hatte er immer etwas in Reserve. Leise ging er die Treppe runter und machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche. Dort saß Petunia in ihre Zeitung vertieft und achtete nicht auf die Welt um sie herum. Mit leiser Stimme fragte Harry sie. „Tante Petunia, soll ich dir einen Tee machen oder willst du etwas anderes zu trinken haben?"

Seine Tante zuckte leicht zusammen, als sie seine Stimme vernahm. So sehr sie ihn verachtete für seine Begabung, aus reiner Eifersucht, wie sie sich selbst eingestand, so sehr mochte sie sein Wesen. Immer sehr bescheiden und hilfsbereit. Meist konnte sie ihren Neid nicht bekämpfen, doch heute gewann ihre Zuneigung ausnahmsweise die Schlacht. „Sehr gerne. Machst du mir bitte einen schwarzen Tee?"

Harry grinste, als er das Wasser auf den Herd stellte. Er hatte gewonnen und wollte den Sieg nun ausnutzen. Er reichte nach ein paar Minuten seiner Tante die Tasse mit dem Tee und fragte nun: „Tante Petunia, ich habe eine Bitte an dich."

Nun sah sie auf und betrachtete ihren Neffen, der in viel zu weiter Kleidung und mit seinem schwarzen Haar, dass immer so unordentlich war, vor ihr stand. Ohne bösen Unterton wollte sie nun wissen, was er wollte.

„Hast du noch Bilder von meiner Mutter? Ich hätte wirklich gerne welche, denn ich weiß ja nicht, wie sie ausgesehen hat."

Petunia dachte kurz nach und erwiderte: „Ich habe noch welche. Ich geh sie holen und dann kriegst du sie. Bitte mach du in der Zeit noch hier sauber, dein Onkel dürfte bald wieder heimkommen und da muss hier alles ordentlich sein." Sie machte sich auf den Weg auf den Dachboden und es dauerte nur ein paar Minuten, bis sie mit einem Fotoalbum wieder kam. Sie drückte Harry mit den Worten „ Bring das schnell in dein Zimmer" in die Hand und setzte sich wieder hin um weiter in ihrer Zeitung zu blättern. Schnell lief Harry die Treppe hinauf und verstaute das Buch in seinem Koffer. Das war besser gelaufen, als er sich gedacht hatte und innerlich jubelte er. Vielleicht konnte er mit den Bildern Severus Snape etwas sanfter stimmen und so einen Zugang zu ihm bekommen. Harry nahm sich Pergament, Feder und Tinte aus seinem Koffer und fing an den Brief an Severus zu schreiben. Den an Dumbledore wollte er später verfassen, weil dieser etwas länger und auch im Ton unfreundlicher sein würde. Leise flüsterte er zu Hedwig: „Nachher habe ich Arbeit für dich und du kommst endlich mal wieder raus hier." Hedwig antwortete mit einem leisen Schuhuu und trippelte ungeduldig in ihrem Käfig hin und her. Zum Glück hatte Vernon Dursley kein Schloss am Käfig angebracht und Harry konnte Hedwig fliegen lassen. Eine Stunde verbrachte Harry damit, die Briefe zu verfassen und kurz vor dem Abendessen, was für ihn meist sehr spartanisch war, holte er seine Schneeeule aus dem Käfig. Er band beide Briefe an ihr ausgestrecktes rechtes Bein und gab ihr die Anweisung, zuerst zu Snape zu fliegen und dann erst zu Dumbledore. Die Eule klapperte leise mit dem Schnabel und machte sich das erste Mal als Posteule auf den Weg. Danach machte sich Harry auf zum Abendessen. Er half seiner Tante noch in der Küche und während sein Onkel und sein Cousin Portionen bekamen, die selbst den ausgehungertsten Elefanten satt machen würden, bekam er mal wieder die kläglichen Reste. In der Hoffnung auf schnelle Besserung dieser Zustände verkniff er sich einen Kommentar. Nach dem Essen ging er wieder auf sein Zimmer und legte sich aufs Bett. Er musste leise lachen, als er an das schlechte Gewissen von dem alten Strippenzieher dachte, wenn dieser seinen Brief lesen würde. Er grübelte dann trotzdem noch lange, ob er wirklich das Richtige machte, bevor ihn die Müdigkeit übermannte und er einschlief.

OoOoOo

In Hogwarts hingegen, saßen die Lehrer zusammen beim Abendessen und unterhielten sich angeregt, bis auf eine Ausnahme. Severus war nie der Freund langer und oberflächlicher Konversation, schon gar nicht beim Essen. Er wollte schon wieder die Runde verlassen, als eine schneeweiße Eule direkt auf ihn zugeflogen kam. Sachte landete sie vor ihm und streckte sofort ihr Bein, an dem zwei Briefe befestigt waren, zu ihm hin. Erstaunt darüber zögerte er zuerst, doch dann wollte er einen der zwei Umschläge losbinden, doch die Eule klapperte laut mit dem Schnabel und zog das Bein wieder zurück. Severus verstand sofort und nahm den anderen Umschlag ab. Er steckte ihn ein und machte sich auf dem Weg zu seinen Räumen in den Kerkern. Die Eule hingegen hüpfte über den Tisch zu Albus, der auch verwundert über diese späte Postlieferung war. Er nahm den zweiten Umschlag ab und gab dem Vogel ein wenig was vom Essen, dass übrig geblieben war und etwas Wasser. Als die Eule dann wieder davongeflogen war, öffnete er den Umschlag, nachdem er gesehen hatte, von wem der Brief war. Es war nicht üblich, dass ein neuer Schüler noch vor Anfang seiner Ausbildung sich an die Lehrer oder ihn wendete. Doch in diesem Fall machte es Sinn und er war gespannt, was dieser Schüler ihm zu sagen hatte.

 _Sehr geehrter Professor Dumbledore_

 _Ich möchte mich an Sie wenden, da ich ein Problem habe, das ich weder mit meiner Tante noch mit meinem Onkel klären kann, weil genau diese Personen das Problem sind. Ich weiß, dass Sie mich damals vor deren Tür abgelegt haben, was an sich schon gefährlich war. Ich hätte ja erfrieren oder jemand hätte mich einfach mitnehmen können. Was Sie aber wirklich nicht bedacht haben, war die Tatsache, dass meine Tante und mein Onkel meine Eltern gehasst haben. Dies lassen sie mich jeden Tag spüren. Ich will Ihnen deswegen keinen Vorwurf machen, das steht mir nicht zu, doch Sie hätten immer mal wieder überprüfen können, ob es mir wirklich gut geht, was wirklich nicht der Fall ist. Wenn Mrs. Figg, eine Nachbarin, nicht wäre, wäre ich wahrscheinlich schon längst verhungert, da ich bei meinen Verwandten bei weitem zu wenig zu Essen bekomme. Sie weigern sich sogar mir passende Kleidung zu besorgen, obwohl ich weiß, dass genug Geld dafür vorhanden ist. Stattdessen muss ich die Kleidung meines Cousins auftragen, die mir mindestens 5 Größen zu groß sind, denn Dudley, so heißt mein Cousin, hat schon jetzt die Ausmaße eines halb ausgewachsenen Nilpferdes. Nichts, was mir in den letzten Jahren angetan wurde, ist Ihre Schuld. Sie wollten nur das Beste für mich, davon bin ich überzeugt. Aber wie heißt es so schön? Der Weg zur Hölle ist mit guten Vorsätzen gepflastert. Oder sollte ich besser sagen, dass Sie das Beste gewollt, aber das Schlimmste geschaffen haben? Trotzdem gibt es nichts, was ich Ihnen vergeben muss. Ich freue mich zwar auf Hogwarts, obwohl ich erst seit kurzem weiß, dass ich ein Zauberer bin, es bereitet mir jedoch Unbehagen Ihnen, der mich unwissend zu fast 10 Jahren Erniedrigung, Sklaverei und Vernachlässigung verurteilt hat, bald gegenüberzustehen. Ich würde es aber begrüßen, wenn Sie mir in meiner misslichen Lage behilflich sein könnten und meine Verwandten zur Ordnung rufen würden. Denn wenn nicht, werde ich mich an die Behörden deswegen wenden müssen und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass dies auch nicht in Ihrem Sinne sein kann. Sie hatten sicher gute Gründe für Ihre Entscheidung, doch ich kann sie im Moment nicht sehen._

 _Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

 _Harry James Potter_

Albus Freude über den Brief verflog schon nach dem ersten Satz. Wie konnte ein erst elfjähriger Junge so viel Bitterkeit in so wenigen und trotzdem sehr höflichen Sätzen verpacken? Je länger er darüber nachdachte, umso mehr drängten sich Tränen in seine Augen und es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie sich den Weg, der durch die Schwerkraft vorgegeben war, bahnten. Er machte sich große Vorwürfe wegen dem, was Harry erdulden musste. Er schreckte auf, als sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte.

„Albus, was ist mit dir?"

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, reichte er den Brief an die Person. Diese nahm ihn entgegen und las schnell, was dort geschrieben stand. Ungläubig musste sie das Schreiben erneut lesen um die anklagenden Worte, die der Verfasser subtil in wohlformulierten Sätzen verpackt hatte, in ihrer Gänze zu erfassen. Sie setzte ihre strenge Maske auf und forderte Albus auf, etwas zu unternehmen.

„Ich weiß, Minerva. Doch ich kann nicht wie ein wildgewordener Hippogreif dort auftauchen."

„Das verlangt auch keiner von dir. Hier ruft ein Schüler um Hilfe und Hogwarts bietet jedem, der Hilfe und Schutz sucht, seine Unterstützung und Hilfe an. Hier gilt es einem Kind beizustehen und da muss schnell gehandelt werden. Sonst wird aus der Verzweiflung dieses Jungen schnell Hass und du kannst dir ja gut vorstellen, wohin das führt, oder?"

Albus nickte nur. Er wusste wohin so etwas führen konnte. Grindelwald und Voldemort waren die besten Beispiele dafür. „Ich werde etwas unternehmen, dies versichere ich dir. Nur muss ich erst einmal nachdenken, wie ich dies machen werde. Ich kann nicht in meinem Umhang dort auftauchen und ein neuer Anzug ist schon lange fällig. Mein letzter Anzug ist noch aus den 40ern und dürfte aus der Mode sein."

„Albus Dumbledore, mach keine Ausflüchte! Morgen gehst du und besorgst dir einen Anzug. Und danach hilfst du diesem Jungen. Dies sage ich dir als deine Stellvertreterin. Und ich warne dich davor, dies auf die lange Bank zu schieben. Du lernst mich dann mal richtig wütend kennen und das wird dir, so viel sei dir versichert, nicht gefallen."

Albus schien in sich zusammenzufallen. Wenn schon Minerva so reagiert, was würden die anderen Lehrer denn sagen, wenn er nicht einschreiten würde? Er musste handeln und das schnell, sonst wäre er die längste Zeit Schulleiter gewesen. Er überdachte seine Entscheidung von damals. Natürlich war ihm bewusst gewesen, dass Harry bei seinen Verwandten keine leichte Zeit haben würde. Doch dass es so schlimm sein würde, hatte er sich noch nicht einmal in seinen schlimmsten Träumen vorstellen können. Er stand vom Tisch auf und ging in sein Büro. Er plante seinen Überraschungsbesuch bei den Dursleys, der nicht einfach werden würde. Er war in seinen Gedanken vertieft, als es an seiner Bürotür klopfte. Er hob den Kopf und rief: „Komm herein, Severus."

Die Tür ging auf und ein sehr konsternierter Snape trat in den Raum. „Albus, du kennst mich schon sehr lange und daher sollte dir bekannt sein, dass mich nichts so schnell aus der Bahn werfen kann. Der Brief hier", er wedelte mit einem Pergament, „hat das aber geschafft. Mr. Potter will sich mit mir treffen und über seine Mutter mit mir reden. Er hat seine Bitte sehr zurückhaltend geäußert, was mich bei seiner Herkunft stark gewundert hat. Hast du eine Empfehlung für mich? Was soll ich machen?" Der Gedanke an Lily Potter ließ Schmerzen in seiner Brust auftreten und er fühlte sich elend. Dies zeigte sich auch in seinem Gesicht, dass meistens sehr emotionslos war. Aber jetzt zeichnete sich der Schmerz des Verlustes in ihm ab.

„Severus, du spürst den Verlust, das sehe ich. Du hast auch nie wirklich mit jemandem darüber geredet. Vielleicht ist es jetzt an der Zeit, dass du das mal machst. Und wer wäre besser dafür geeignet als Mr. Potter? Er hatte bisher eine sehr schwere Zeit und wirkliche Zuneigung und Wärme hat er nie kennengelernt. Dies war mein Fehler, der dazu geführt hat und ich bin der Annahme, dass wir versuchen sollten ihm diese Gefühle entgegenzubringen. Das soll nicht bedeuten, dass wir ihn verhätscheln, aber etwas Mitgefühl würde sicherlich nicht schaden, meinst du nicht?"

Severus setzte sich nun in den Sessel vor dem Schreibtisch. „Du meinst also, ich sollte ihm begegnen und über alte Zeiten reden. Was mache ich, wenn er seinen Vater zur Sprache bringt? Du kennst ja die alten Geschichten und ich glaube nicht, dass ich bereit bin, diese offenzulegen."

„Dies, mein lieber Freund, ist das Risiko der persönlichen Begegnung. Ich wage aber zu sagen, dass man manche Risiken eingehen muss, auch wenn es schmerzhaft sein kann. Am Ende kommt man meist jedoch gestärkt wieder hervor. Sieh es als Gelegenheit, die nicht so schnell wiederkommt."

Severus dachte kurz über die Worte nach und nickte dann. „Ich werde Mr. Potter antworten und dem Treffen zustimmen. Ich habe ja nichts außer meiner Selbstbeherrschung zu verlieren." Er stand auf, wünschte Dumbledore einen guten Abend und ging wieder zurück zu seinen Räumen.

OoOoOo

Am nächsten Morgen, es war noch dunkel, pickte ein Eule leise an Harrys Fenster. Er schrak auf und öffnete, nachdem er erkannt hatte, woher das Geräusch stammte, das Fenster. Eine Schleiereule schwebte herein, lieferte ihren Brief ab und flog wieder davon. Harry wollte schon wieder das Fenster schließen, als er Hedwig am Himmel sah. Sie kam genauso lautlos in sein Zimmer wie die andere Eule und sie kletterte freiwillig in ihren Käfig. Sie gähnte, als sie sich auf eine der Stangen im Käfig gesetzt hatte, klapperte kurz mit dem Schnabel, steckte ihren Kopf unter einen ihrer Flügel und schlief sofort ein. Harry dagegen öffnete leise den Brief und war über den Inhalt erfreut. Heute um drei Uhr am Nachmittag wollte Snape sich mit ihm treffen. Harry nahm nun das Fotoalbum aus dem Koffer und suchte nach Fotos, die er Severus geben konnte. Es gab sogar eines, auf dem seine Mutter mit ihm zu sehen war und das war wohl das Bild, was am besten geeignet war um den sonst so abweisenden und kalten Hauslehrer der Slytherins auftauen zu lassen. Beim Frühstück ließ Harry verlauten, dass er gestern von Mrs. Figg gebeten worden war, ihr heute Nachmittag zu helfen. Sein Onkel grunzte etwas unverständliches, während Petunia sagte: „Dann wirst du das auch machen. Das bist du ihr schuldig, so häufig, wie sie sich um dich kümmern muss." Mit einer solchen Reaktion hatte Harry gerechnet und trotzdem verpasste es ihm immer wieder einen Stich ins Herz. Umso mehr freute es ihn aber, dass er heute nichts anderes zu tun hatte und er konnte sich bis zum Nachmittag Zeit nehmen seine Bücher zu überfliegen. Er musste sich den Unterrichtsstoff des ersten Jahres wieder in Erinnerung rufen und das in den nächsten Wochen bis zum Schulanfang. Als es dann so weit war, dass er seine angeblichen Pflichten bei der Nachbarin antreten musste, nahm er die Bilder seiner Mutter, die er Severus überlassen wollte, verließ er das Haus und ging zum Haus von dieser Frau. Er wollte schon klopfen, als die Tür aufging und Mrs. Figg ihm gegenüber stand. Sie bat ihn rein. Er folgte der Aufforderung und sie schloss die Türe hinter ihm.

Sie fragte freundlich: „Was führt dich zu mir?"

„Ich wollte sie um einen kleinen Gefallen bitten. Ich will mich gleich mit einem Lehrer meiner neuen Schule treffen und brauche dafür eine Tarnung. Mein Onkel und meine Tante wären nicht begeistert, wenn sie davon erfahren würden. Ich habe ihnen gesagt, dass sie mich gebeten haben ihnen zu helfen."

„Ah, ich verstehe. Es ist in der Tat gut, dass du hier bist, denn ich brauche neues Katzenfutter. Es eilt aber nicht und du kannst dir Zeit lassen."

Sie drückte Harry etwas Geld in die Hand und schickte ihn los zum nächsten Supermarkt. Auf dem Weg dorthin erkannte er die Gestalt von Severus Snape, der wie immer ganz in schwarz gekleidet war. Er stach so stark aus der Umgebung heraus, dass Harrys Blick an ihm kleben blieb. Vor allem der Gesichtsausdruck des Lehrers, als dieser ihn gesehen hatte, war erfüllt mit einer Mischung aus Abscheu und Trauer. Dies war aber nur für einen kurzen Moment erkennbar, denn danach hatte der Mann wieder seine undurchsichtige Miene aufgesetzt. Zum Glück beherrschte sich Snape und kam nicht wie die wildgewordene Fledermaus, die Harry so negativ in Erinnerung hatte, auf ihn zu. Er ging einen gemäßigten Schritt und blieb kurz vor ihm stehen.

„Mr. Potter, sie haben mich um ein Gespräch ersucht. Hier bin ich und bin bereit mit ihnen zu reden." Folgen sie mir bitte."

Gemeinsam gingen sie in den kleinen Park mit dem Spielplatz, auf dem sich Harry schon so oft vor Dudley versteckt hatte. An einem Picknicktisch nahmen sie Platz und Harry begann die Konversation.

„Vielen Dank Professor Snape, dass sie dazu bereit sind mit mir zu reden. Ich habe das Tagebuch meiner Mutter aus der Zeit ihres ersten Jahres in Hogwarts gefunden und darin gelesen, dass sie sie damals gut gekannt haben. Ich wollte sie daher fragen, wie meine Mutter in dem Alter, wie ich es jetzt bin, war."

Die Stimme Harrys, vor allem die zurückhaltende Art und seine Augen, ließen jeden Groll, den Severus gegen den Vater dieses Jungen noch immer hegte, verblassen. Er machte sich die Mühe und betrachtete diesen etwas zu klein geratenen Jungen nun genauer und sah, wie schlecht sich um dieses Kind gekümmert worden war. Eindeutig zu wenig Gewicht und die Kleidung war auch nicht gerade passend. Alles hing wie Säcke an ihm herunter. Es erinnerte ihn an seine eigene Kindheit. So was sollte kein Kind, auch nicht der Sohn seines Widersachers in Hogwarts, jemals erdulden.

„Nun, ihre Mutter und ich haben uns schon ein paar Jahre vor Hogwarts kennengelernt, Ich gehe davon aus, dass sie dies schon wissen. Sie war in der Tat der erste Mensch, der unvoreingenommen mir gegenüber war. Und wenn ich sie mir so anschaue, so haben sie dies neben der Augenfarbe von ihr geerbt. Ihre Mutter und ich haben uns in den ersten Jahren sehr gut verstanden und das war einigen unserer Mitschüler ein Dorn im Auge. Dies hat uns aber nicht gekümmert. Und wir haben auch oft im Unterricht für Zaubertränke zusammengearbeitet. Sie hatte wirklich ein ausgesprochenes Talent dafür. Ich hoffe doch sehr, dass sie dieses Talent auch geerbt haben, denn sonst wird der Unterricht bei mir nicht leicht."

„Das glaube ich ihnen sofort. Ich habe schon jetzt das Buch für den Unterricht durchgearbeitet und freue mich darauf, all das, was darin erwähnt wird, selbst zu machen. Ob ich das Talent dafür habe, wird sich sicher zeigen oder auch nicht. An meiner Begeisterung für das Fach soll es nicht scheitern."

Harry gratulierte sich für diese Aussage. Es war ihm schwer gefallen, seine Abneigung Snape gegenüber, seines Mutes zum Trotz, fallen zu lassen.

„Zumindest sind sie ambitioniert und wollen was lernen. Das ist ein akzeptabler Anfang. Wenn sie aufpassen und auch aktiv mitarbeiten, dürfte es weniger Probleme als gedacht geben. Ich muss zu meiner Schande gestehen, dass ich, als ich ihren Brief mit der Bitte um ein Treffen erhalten hatte, gedacht habe, dass sie nur Aufmerksamkeit erheischen wollten. Ich muss jetzt meine Meinung revidieren. Sie sind doch nicht so, wie ich anfangs gedacht habe. Sie ähneln ihrer Mutter mehr als ihrem Vater, zumindest, was ihren Charakter angeht. Ich habe Lily immer gemocht, auch wenn sie und ich im Streit auseinandergegangen sind. Ich bedaure es sehr, dass die letzten Worte, die ich mit ihr gewechselt habe, im Zorn gewesen sind. Wenn ich könnte, würde ich die Zeit zurückdrehen und alles anders machen."

Wie es Snape ging, konnte Harry sehr gut nachempfinden. Dieses Gefühl hatte er auch gehabt, nur gab es den kleinen Unterschied, dass er die Möglichkeit bekommen hatte, alles besser zu machen.

„Professor Snape, die Vergangenheit ist genau das, Vergangenheit. Wer sich zu lange damit beschäftig, wird blind für die Zukunft. Was meinen sie denn, wenn ich ihnen sage, dass meine Verwandten mich schlechter als jeden Dienstboten behandeln? Und dass ich nie kennengelernt habe, was Familie wirklich bedeutet? Dies alles ist geschehen und ich kann es nicht ändern. Selbstmitleid bringt einen nicht weiter. Es bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig als auf bessere Zeiten zu hoffen. Man sagt immer die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt. Das ist genau meine Einstellung. Ich halte mich an der Hoffnung auf ein besseres Leben fest. Anders könnte ich diese persönliche Hölle nicht ertragen. Vielleicht sollten sie auch anfangen an eine bessere Zukunft zu glauben. Und was Vorurteile angeht, so habe ich mehr als genug davon am eigenen Leib erfahren. Ich brauche sie nicht. Ich verlasse mich da eher auf den Eindruck, den jemand bei mir hinterlässt." Harry tadelte sich für diesen Satz. Er war doch nicht besser als Severus und fühlte sich nun wie ein Lügner. Er war in die Vergangenheit zurückgekehrt um einiges zu verändern.

Severus war erstaunt. Diese Worte hätten auch von Lily kommen können. Es steckten so viel negative Erfahrungen dahinter und auch ein Optimismus, den er selbst bisher nie aufbringen konnte. Der Junge vor ihm machte einen sehr erwachsenen Eindruck. Dies irritierte ihn. So sollte ein Kind in dem Alter nicht sein. Auch er war damals, als er nach Hogwarts kam, nicht so abgeklärt wie die Person gegenüber.

„Ist es wirklich so schlimm bei ihren Verwandten?"

„Ich würde behaupten, dass es schlimmer ist, als es den Anschein hat. Es sieht hier alles sehr normal und ordentlich aus. Aber hinter der Fassade des Hauses meines Onkels ist nichts normal für mich. Mir wurde die ganze Zeit verschwiegen, wie meine Eltern getötet wurden. Es wurde immer von einem Autounfall gesprochen. Hat man mir gesagt, dass ich ein Zauberer bin? Fehlanzeige. Ich wurde auf Arten erniedrigt, die schlimmer waren als alles, was andere Schulkameraden von mir erlebt haben. Und es ging immer von einer Person aus. Mein Onkel ist dafür verantwortlich, weil er seinen Sohn, das Halbflusspferd Dudley, dazu bringt so zu handeln. Er stiftet seine Freunde dazu an, dabei mitzumachen."

Severus musste schmunzeln bei der Bezeichnung Halbflusspferd. Diese Art von Spott und Humor war genau das, was er mochte. Sehr schnell erkennbar und doch tiefergehend als der erste Eindruck zuließ. Auf weitere solche Äußerungen von Harry freute er sich schon jetzt. Dieser Junge ließ sich nichts vormachen und ein heller Geist war auch vorhanden. Er würde sich sicher gut in seinem Haus machen. Doch die Entscheidung lag leider nicht in seiner Hand.

Harry und Severus unterhielten sich noch eine Weile, bis Harry in der Ferne die Glocken der Turmuhr der Kirche in Little Whinging läuten hörte. Es war mittlerweile fünf Uhr und er musste noch für Mrs. Figg Katzenfutter kaufen. Auch Severus musste gehen, so sehr dieser es auch bedauerte. So lange und auch angenehm hatte er sich seit mehr als 16 Jahren nicht mehr mit jemandem unterhalten. Mit einem entspannten Gesichtsausdruck verabschiedete er sich von dem zukünftigen Schüler und wollte sich auf den Weg zurück nach Hogwarts machen, als Harry rief: „Professor Snape, ich habe hier noch etwas für sie. Ich glaube, dass sie es mögen werden."

Harry reichte die Fotos, die er ausgesucht hatte, an den Lehrer und dieser riss die Augen auf. Er hatte mit allem gerechnet, nur nicht damit. Die Bilder mussten Harry genau so viel bedeuten wie ihm und er war geneigt, dieses sehr persönliche und für ihn sehr wertvolle Geschenk ablehnen. Harry merkte, wie Severus kurz zögerte und sagte beruhigend: „Sie können die Bilder gerne haben. Ich habe noch jede Menge und ich dachte mir, dass sie auch ein paar Andenken an meine Mutter haben wollen." Severus kämpfte nun gegen die aufwallenden Gefühle und er gewann diesen Kampf, dies aber nur sehr knapp. Harry hatte nun eine alte Wunde aufgerissen, auch wenn aus Snapes Sicht nicht absichtlich. Es erinnerte ihn an seinen Verrat an Lily. Schnell sammelte er sich wieder und dankte Harry für dieses Geschenk. Schnell machte er sich davon und Harry erledigte rasch den Einkauf für Mrs. Figg. Als er die Tasche mit dem Katzenfutter abgeliefert und Mrs. Figg ihm das Restgeld als kleines Dankeschön überlassen hatte, machte er sich auf den Weg zurück in das Haus, in dem er eigentlich nicht erwünscht war.

Er erreichte die Haustür, als er von drinnen lautes Gebrüll hörte. Die Stimme war unverkennbar die seines Onkels. Harry wunderte sich, was da vor sich ging. Leise öffnete er die Tür und schlich sich ins Haus. Auf dem oberen Treppenabsatz sah er Dudley sitzen, der ängstlich zu ihm runterschaute. Harry konnte es sich nicht verkneifen und machte ein paar Handbewegungen und flüsterte: „Abra Kadabra". Als Dudley das sah, verschwand er schneller wie der Blitz und war danach nicht mehr zu sehen, geschweige denn zu hören. Harry lauschte dem Gespräch im Wohnzimmer und er hörte genau, wie jemand sagte, dass diese Vernachlässigung und Verachtung von Harry nicht länger toleriert wird. Auf einmal ertönten stampfende Schritte, unverkennbar von Vernon Dursley. Harry versuchte noch schnell die Treppe rauf zu flüchten, dafür war es aber zu spät. Die Tür zum Flur wurde aufgerissen und sein Onkel stand mit wutverzerrtem und knallrotem Gesicht vor ihm. „JUNGE, SOFORT HIER REIN. ABER SCHNELL!", dröhnte es in Harrys Ohren. Ohne sich von seinem Onkel einschüchtern zu lassen, folgte er dem Befehl. Im Wohnzimmer sah er seine Tante, die auf der Couch saß und einen Mann mit weißen Haaren und weißem Bart in einem doch etwas kuriosen kanarienvogelgelben Anzug und einer rosa Krawatte gekleidet. Das grüne Hemd biss sich vortrefflich mit den ganzen anderen Farben. In den Augen des Mannes mit einer halbmondförmigen Brille auf der krummen Nase glitzerte es amüsiert.

„Hallo Harry, endlich sehen wir uns wieder, auch wenn die Umstände doch deutlich angenehmer sein könnten. Ich möchte dir für den Brief danken. Du hast einem alten Narren die Augen geöffnet. Erzähl mir doch bitte, was hier vor sich geht."

Zögernd fing Harry an zu erzählen, weil er nun doch ein etwas schlechtes Gewissen hatte. Er wusste aus eigener Erfahrung wie einschüchternd Dumbledore sein konnte und hatte nun ein kleines bisschen Mitleid mit Vernon und Petunia, wenn auch wirklich nur sehr wenig. Je mehr er erzählte desto leichter gingen ihm die Ereignisse hier im Ligusterweg 4 über die Lippen. Und je mehr Dumbledore zu hören bekam, umso ernster wurde das Gesicht des Schulleiters. Harry achtete genau darauf, dass er wirklich nur bei den Sachen blieb, die er bis zu seinem elften Geburtstag erlebt hatte. Diese reichten aber aus um Dumbledore wirklich zornig werden zu lassen. Er erhob nachdem Harry geendet hatte mit seiner Erzählung, nicht die Stimme, doch der freundliche Ton, den er Harry gegenüber angeschlagen hatte, war nun vollkommen verschwunden. Statt dessen lag Verachtung für die Dursleys und eine durchdringende Autorität in Albus Stimme, der die Dursleys nicht wagten zu widersprechen. Harry merkte, dass Dumbledore kurz vor dem Platzen stand und er freute sich, dass ein schlechtes Gewissen auch mal was bewegen konnte. Diese Freude ließ er sich aber nicht anmerken.

Dumbledore dagegen ließ seiner Verärgerung freien Lauf. „Mr. Dursley, sie haben bei meinem letzten Besuch vor knapp 10 Jahren zugesagt, dass sie sich um ihren Neffen Harry genauso kümmern würden wie um ihren eigenen Sohn. Wie ich sehe und auch gehört habe, haben sie ihr Versprechen nicht gehalten. Wenn man sich auf das Versprechen eines Mannes und Vaters nicht mehr verlassen kann, worauf dann sonst? Sie strafen meine Gutgläubigkeit mit Missachtung und das kann und werde ich nicht akzeptieren. Daher verlange ich jetzt folgende Bedingungen, die sie erfüllen müssen. Wenn sie dem nicht Folge leisten, dann verlieren sie den Schutz, der von Harry für sie und ihre Familie ausgeht."

Harrys Onkel machte nun ein fragendes Gesicht, was ihn dümmer wie das dümmste Schaf aussehen ließ. Dumbledore ließ ihn aber nicht vom Haken. „Haben sie sich etwa noch nicht gefragt, weshalb bei ihnen nicht eingebrochen wird? Oder weshalb sie nie Opfer von Streichen der Kinder hier werden? So dumm kann eigentlich kein Mensch sein, vor allem wenn man ihm den Grund dafür schon vor langer Zeit genannt hat. Denken sie nach, was ich ihnen damals gesagt habe. Und bedenken sie in ihrer Entscheidung, dass genau dieser Schutz, den sie durch Harry erhalten, in dem Moment erlischt, wenn er entweder 17 und nach den Gesetzen der magischen Welt volljährig wird oder er dieses Haus nicht mehr als sein zuhause ansieht. So wie sie ihn bisher behandelt haben, sehe ich die realistische Möglichkeit, dass Harry hier sich nicht mehr lange zuhause fühlt, wenn sich nichts ändert. Der Schutz der Blutsverwandtschaft ist wichtig für sie und auch für Harry. Daher ist es besser, wenn Harry jeden Sommer für eine Woche mindestens herkommen kann um alleine durch seine Anwesenheit den Schutz für sie zu erneuern. Und damit er endlich mal eine Kindheit erleben kann, die auch diesen Namen verdient, weise ich sie jetzt an, ihm endlich Respekt entgegenzubringen. Besorgen sie ihm passende Kleidung und nicht diese Zelte, die er tragen muss. Geben sie ihm endlich genug zu essen. Sie können das gut und gerne dort einsparen, wo bisher zu viel gegeben wurde." Dumbledore warf Vernon einen vernichtenden Blick zu und dieser drohte nun vor Wut zu explodieren. Albus ließ sich nicht davon stören und erstellte weitere Forderungen. „Sie werden Harry erlauben sich mindestens einmal die Woche bei mir und jedem anderen, dem er schreiben will, eine Eule zukommen zu lassen. Sie sorgen dafür, dass ihr Sohn oder jemand aus seinem Umfeld Harry nie wieder schlägt, beleidigt oder sonst wie drangsaliert. Petunia Dursley, ich weiß genau, dass ihre Eifersucht auf ihre Schwester sie behindert. Sie werden sich daher professionelle Hilfe suchen um dies zu verarbeiten. Was ihren Sohn angeht, so steht es mir nicht zu etwas zu bestimmen, aber es wäre wirklich angebracht, ihn nicht zu verhätscheln. Fordern und fördern sollten sie ihn und nicht einfach jeden Wunsch erfüllen. Sie, Vernon Dursley, sollten auch um Unterstützung bitten, damit sie ihre Voreingenommenheit endlich verlieren. Es ist eine Laune der Natur, dass es Magie gibt. Ich wage sogar zu sagen, dass jeder Mensch magisch ist. Zumindest beherrscht jeder die Kunst zu lieben. Liebe ist die stärkste und reinste Art der Magie. Kein Mensch kann wirklich ohne Liebe leben. Ohne sie ist ein Mensch verloren. Sie beide haben fast dafür gesorgt, dass Harry verloren war. Da sollten sie sich mal Gedanken drüber machen und nicht darüber, wie sie Harrys Leben noch weiter verschlimmern können. Sollte ich noch einmal wegen einer Beschwerde von Harry herkommen müssen oder niemand etwas von ihm hört, dann komme ich wieder und dann verlieren sie eine Person, die hilfsbereit, höflich und bescheiden ist. Und ich spreche hier nicht von ihrem Sohn Dudley, dem sie schon viel zu lange alles erlaubt haben und nicht sehen, was für ein grober und unangenehmer Mensch er geworden ist. Ich glaube, dass reicht für heute. Ich verabschiede mich jetzt und verlasse mich darauf, dass bis Ende der nächsten Woche Harry endlich passende Kleidung hat. Und damit meine ich alles, auch Schuhe, Socken, Unterwäsche, Jacken und Pullover. Ich werde ihnen alles noch einmal schriftlich zuschicken, damit sie das nicht vergessen. Ich wünsche ihnen noch einen angenehmen Abend und dir natürlich auch, Harry." Albus verließ die Dursleys und apparierte in einer verlassenen Seitengasse zurück nach Hogwarts.

Harry war wie vom Donner gerührt. Er hatte mit vielem gerechnet, aber nicht damit, dass Dumbledore so deutlich Klartext geredet hatte. Er kannte ihn nur als jemand, der nur mit schwammigen Andeutungen arbeitet. Sein Onkel dagegen war noch immer rot vor Zorn, traute sich aber nicht einen Ton gegen Harry zu sagen. Zu viel Angst vor den Konsequenzen steckte in seinen Knochen und auch Petunia war nicht gerade in einer guten Verfassung. Sie saß nun zusammengesunken auf der Couch und zitterte am ganzen Körper. Sie hat die Macht, die von Dumbledore ausging, ganz deutlich gespürt und sie machte sich nichts vor. Wenn sich nichts ändern sollte, würde Harry verschwinden und ihre Familie wäre dann absolut schutzlos. Sie würde noch an diesem Abend mit ihrem Mann darüber reden müssen, doch aber erst, wenn sie alleine waren. Sie stand langsam auf und ging in die Küche. Obwohl sie keinen Appetit hatte, wollte sich dennoch ein Abendessen herrichten und dieses Mal und auch in Zukunft sollte es für alle reichen. Harry , der merkte wie aufgewühlt seine Tante war, machte sich auf um ihr, wenn auch ungefragt, zu helfen. Während der Arbeit sprach keiner der beiden ein Wort, nur hin und wieder warf Petunia einen Blick auf Harry, der sich still und konzentriert seinen Aufgaben gewidmet hatte. Zumindest hatte er jetzt mal Ruhe und konnte das machen, was er wollte und nicht das, was seine Verwandten von ihm verlangten. Der Rest des Abends verging schweigend und Harry wusste nicht, ob es so wirklich besser war. Mal abwarten, was die nächste Zeit bringen würde.

OoOoOo

Als Albus wieder in seinem Büro auftauchte, wartete dort Severus schon auf ihn. Nach einer kurzen Begrüßung berichtete Severus von seinem Gespräch mit Harry und Albus.

„Wie war dein Eindruck von ihm, Severus?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich war zuerst erschrocken, wie ähnlich er seinem Vater sah. Im Gespräch und vom Auftreten war er eher seiner Mutter ähnlich. Er wirkt viel älter in seinem Verhalten als sein Alter es eigentlich zulässt. Was mich besonders verwirrt hat, war, dass er mir Ratschläge über meine Zukunft gegeben hat. Er hat aus meiner Sicht seine Zuversicht irgendwann ein besseres Leben führen zu können nicht verloren, trotz seiner bisherigen Erfahrungen. Er ist auch intelligent, viel intelligenter als er raus lässt. Er will lernen, was ich von vielen meiner Schüler nicht behaupten kann. Seine Art ist einnehmend, ohne dass es ihm bewusst ist. Er besitzt etwas, was selbst mich nicht kalt lässt und so etwas habe ich selbst bei ihm", das letzte Wort betonte Severus besonders, "nie gespürt. Höflich und respektvoll, ja fast schon freundlich ist er aufgetreten, aber er weiß genau, wenn man ihm was antun will und er würde dagegen angehen, wenn er eine Chance sieht. Ob er dies auch bei anderen Menschen machen würde, kann ich nicht sagen. Mut hat er auch, sonst hätte er es sich nicht getraut mich noch vor Beginn der Schule anzuschreiben. Unterm Strich ist er eine etwas widersprüchliche Person. Es kann aber gut sein, dass sich das im Laufe seiner Ausbildung gibt. Wir wissen ja, wie sprunghaft junge Menschen sind." Die sonst so harten Gesichtszüge des Tränkemeisters waren während der Wiedergabe seiner Einschätzung weicher geworden, was schon eine extrem starke emotionale Reaktion für ihn galt.

Albus lächelte, als er das sah. Severus schien einen Narren an dem jungen Mr. Potter gefressen zu haben. Er selbst hatte in den paar Sätzen, die er mit Harry gewechselt hatte, einen vergleichbaren Eindruck gewonnen. „In welches Haus würdest du ihn stecken, wenn du entscheiden müsstest?"

Severus dachte nach und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin ratlos. Ich kann diese Frage nicht beantworten. Er passt in jedes Haus, wenn du mich fragst. Ich würde ihn aber sofort bei mir begrüßen. Und wenn er nicht nach Slytherin geschickt wird, wäre dies für mich auch kein Problem. Es kann sein, dass wir hier einen Hutklemmer erleben werden, der in die Geschichte von Hogwarts eingehen wird."

Albus lachte nun. „Ich schätze, du hast den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen. Ich bin wirklich gespannt was der sprechende Hut machen wird. Mir verwehrt sich aber der Eindruck nicht, dass du den Nachmittag mit Mr. Potter genossen hast. Ist dem denn so?"

„Irgendwie schon. Ich habe endlich mal einiges sagen können, ohne dass ich sofort verurteilt wurde. So etwas ist eine lang vermisste Erfahrung für mich gewesen. Seit Lily hat sich niemand mehr so unvoreingenommen mir genähert."

„Fühlst du dich denn jetzt erleichtert, dass du die Chance genutzt hast?"

„Jetzt ja. Als ich mich von Harry verabschiedet habe, hätte ich nein gesagt, denn er hat mir Fotos aus der Kindheit von Lily geschenkt und das war eine sehr schmerzliche Angelegenheit. Nun aber habe ich etwas von Lily und das ist mir sehr viel wert. Ich hoffe nur, dass meine Rolle am Tod von Harrys Eltern nicht rauskommt. Ich wüsste nicht, wie ich ihm unter die Augen treten soll."

„Irgendwann wird er es erfahren. Das ist das Kreuz mit der Wahrheit. Sie tritt immer ans Tageslicht und kann vieles verändern. Manchmal zum Guten und auch manchmal zum Schlechten. Zieh das in Erwägung und denk darüber nach, ob du ihm nicht selbst diese Geschichte erzählen solltest. Es ist immer besser, wenn die Wahrheit von dem kommt, der sie selbst erlebt hat."

Severus nahm diesen Rat erst mal so hin. Für eine solche Entscheidung war er noch nicht bereit.

„Ich werde darüber nachdenken, mehr kann ich nicht versprechen. Wir sollten es im Moment dabei belassen."

„Mehr kann ich von dir auch nicht erwarten, Severus. Bitte beantworte mir nur noch eine Frage. Wärst du dazu bereit weiterhin mit Harry in Kontakt zu bleiben, wenn er sich bei dir melden sollte? Ich war heute bei den Dursleys und habe denen die Leviten gelesen und dabei die Forderung gestellt, dass sie Harry nicht den Kontakt mit der magischen Welt verwehren dürfen. Deshalb kann es sein, dass er sich erneut bei dir melden wird."

„Ich habe nichts dagegen. Vielleicht kann ich ihm ja Hogwarts zeigen und ihm einen kleinen Schnellstart im Fach Zaubertränke verpassen."

„Nein, Severus. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass der magische Moment verdorben wird, wenn ein neuer Schüler das Schloss zum ersten Mal am Abend des ersten September sieht. Du kannst ihn immer wieder besuchen, das ist kein Problem. Du kannst auch mit ihm in die Winkelgasse, denn nach Rubeus Aussage hat es Harry richtig Spaß dort gemacht."

„Die Winkelgasse meide ich lieber. Es ist mir wirklich zuwider, wenn mich die Leute anstarren, als hätte ich eine ansteckende Krankheit. Aber wenn er mir schreiben sollte, würde ich eine Antwort nicht ausschließen."

„Damit kann er sicher auch gut leben. Und es wird sich sicher einiges ändern, wenn das Schuljahr erst einmal angefangen hat."

Das Gespräch versandete danach und schon kurze Zeit später verließ er Albus Büro.

OoOoOo

Die nächsten Wochen flogen für Harry nur so dahin. Sie waren gefüllt mit Einkaufen von neuer Kleidung, dem Studium der Bücher und der Ausarbeitung seiner Pläne für das Jahr. Immer wieder schrieb er an Severus und Albus und war froh über jede Antwort, die er erhielt. Sein Onkel hatte, nachdem der Brief mit den Forderungen von Albus, endlich nachgegeben und selbst Dudley hatte aufgehört ihn zu belästigen. Er machte einen großen Bogen um Harry und auch seine Freunde blieben fern. Ob es an dem Brief von Albus lag oder der Erfahrung, dass Hagrid ihm einen Ringelschwanz verpasst hatte, konnte Harry nicht sagen und es war ihm egal. Am ersten September sollte Dudley in ein Krankenhaus in London, damit der Ringelschwanz entfernt werden konnte. Harry sollte mitkommen, denn er musste ja nach Kings Cross. Am Bahnhof angekommen schaute Harry auf die Uhr. Dieses Mal war er um einiges früher dort und er hatte eine Stunde Zeit, bis der Zug abfuhr. Er wartete, bis er die Weasleys sah und folgte ihnen in einem kleinen Abstand. Er hörte das Wort Muggel und wusste, dass nun der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen war. Er näherte sich Mrs. Weasley und fragte dann, wo es hier zum Gleis ging, wobei er Ginny eher angesprochen hatte. Diese antwortete: „Komm, ich helfe dir." Sie schob mit ihm gemeinsam den Gepäckwagen durch die Barriere und schon sah Harry den prachtvollen Hogwartsexpress vor sich. Er fragte Ginny nun: „kommst du dieses Jahr auch nach Hogwarts?"

„Leider nicht. Ich bin noch zu jung. Aber die meisten meiner Brüder sind dort. Ron beginnt sein erstes Jahr dort. Ich bin übrigens Ginny Weasley", antwortete sie etwas bedrückt.

„Ich bin Harry Potter. Danke, dass du mir geholfen hast." Auf die Reaktion von Ginny war er die ganze Zeit gespannt gewesen und nun erlebte er sie. Ginny quiekte laut und schlug sich dann die Hände vor den Mund. Ihr Gesicht lief rot an. Harry musste sich das Lachen verkneifen. Um sie etwas zu beruhigen sagte er ihr: „Es muss dir nicht peinlich sein. Ich weiß, dass man meinen Namen kennt, aber das ist mir egal. Ich will endlich Freunde finden. Bisher hatte ich noch nie welche, weil meine Verwandten dies verhindert haben."

Molly hörte, was Harry sagte und sie war schon versucht ihn zu umarmen, aber Ginny kam ihr auf andere Weise zuvor. Ihr Gesicht hatte nun fast wieder die normale Farbe angenommen.

„Es tut mir leid, dass du bisher keine Freunde gehabt hast. Ich hatte zum Glück meine Brüder um mich, aber jetzt bin ich alleine zuhause. Ich habe Angst davor. Du bist aber sehr nett und ich glaube, du wirst schnell Freunde finden."

„Ich glaube, ich habe schon einen gefunden, dich nämlich. Ich glaube, ich muss langsam mal in den Zug. Es hat mich gefreut dich kennenzulernen und wenn du nichts dagegen hast, würde ich dir gerne schreiben. Natürlich nur, wenn deine Eltern nichts dagegen haben."

Ginny strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und auch Molly, die die ganze Episode verfolgt hatte, war froh, dass Ginny garantiert jemanden hatte, der ihr über die Einsamkeit im Fuchsbau für das ganze Jahr hinweghelfen würde. Harry schleppte nun seinen Koffer und den Käfig mit Hedwig zum Zug. Als er alles in den Wagen wuchten wollte, kam Fred zu ihm und half ihm dabei. Harry bedankte sich und suchte nun ein Abteil. Er fand ein leeres und zog sein Gepäck hinein. Fred half ihm noch den Koffer ins Gepäckfach zu hieven und verschwand danach wieder. Harry setzte sich auf den Platz direkt am Fenster und schaute auf den Bahnsteig. Es herrschte noch immer ein großer Trubel. Überall sah er, wie sich Eltern von ihren Kindern verabschiedeten. Er fühlte sich etwas einsam bei dem Anblick, doch er war sich sicher, dass sich das schon bald ändern würde. Er stand noch mal auf und öffnete das Fenster. Er sah Ginny, wie sie sich von Fred und George verabschiedete und dabei erzählte, dass Harry sie um Hilfe gebeten hatte. George grinste dabei und versprach, zusammen mit Fred, dass sie ihr schreiben würden. Sie wollten ihr sogar einen Toilettensitz schicken. Das hatte Harry so nicht in Erinnerung und lachte nun laut. Schnell leerte sich der Bahnsteig und schon bald setzte sich der Zug in Bewegung. Harry winkte Ginny zu, die das erwiderte. Harry setzte sich wieder ins Abteil und wartete darauf, dass Ron auftauchte. Er musste nicht lange warten, denn nach ungefähr fünf Minuten kam Ron und fragte, ob er sich hier setzen dürfte.

„Sicher doch. ist alles frei hier."

„Danke. Die anderen Abteile sind alle voll. Ich bin übrigens Ron, Ron Weasley."

„Dann bist du Ginnys Bruder. Ich heiße übrigens Harry Potter."

„Dann ist es wirklich wahr? Cool. Aber woher weißt du, dass Ginny meine Schwester ist?"

Harry erzählte nun die Geschichte am Bahnhof und wie er nach dem Zugang zum Gleis gesucht hat. Ron lachte laut, als er hörte, wie seine kleine Schwester reagiert hatte. Als Harry dann erwähnte, dass er Ginny immer wieder schreiben würde, damit sie sich nicht so allein fühlte, machte Ron ein schnaufendes Geräusch und fragte: „Wieso? Sie ist doch nicht alleine."

„Sieh mal, Ron. Soweit ich weiß, war sie immer von ihren Brüdern umgeben und jetzt bist du, der letzte Bruder, nun auch weg. Wie soll es ihr damit gehen? Überleg mal genau und stell dir vor, du wärst an ihrer Stelle." Rons Ohren wurden kirschrot und er schaute betreten zu Boden.

„Du hast ja recht. Ich werde Ginny auch schreiben." Ron blickte sich nun um und sah Hedwig in ihrem Käfig. „Wow, das ist ja eine schöne Eule. Ist das deine?"

„Ja, ist sie. Ich habe sie Hedwig genannt. War ein Geburtstagsgeschenk." Ron schaute etwas neidisch auf die schneeweiße Eule und meinte dann: „Ich habe nur Krätze, meine Ratte. Ich habe sie von Percy bekommen. Sie ist schon sehr alt." Ron zeigte ihm die Ratte und Harry musste sich extrem beherrschen, um diesem Abschaum nicht sofort den Hals umzudrehen. Er schluckte schwer und sagte: „Eine Ratte ist doch nicht so schlecht."

„Stimmt. Sag mal, wo lebst du eigentlich?"

„Ich wohne bei meinem Onkel und meiner Tante. Sind echte Muggel und mögen Magie nicht. Aber ansonsten sind sie nicht so übel. Sie haben sich deutlich gebessert in letzter Zeit."

„Du lebst bei Muggeln? Da wisst du doch nichts über die magische Welt, oder?"

„Doch, denn ich habe so einiges gelesen. Quidditch finde ich spannend, auch wenn ich noch nie ein Spiel gesehen habe. Mein Vater war in Hogwarts in der Hausmannschaft von Gryffindor."

„Genial. Ich hoffe, ich komme auch nach Gryffindor. Willst du auch dorthin?"

„Es ist mir relativ egal. Hauptsache ist doch, ich lerne etwas und habe Freunde auf die ich mich verlassen kann."

„Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich einen großen Bogen um Slytherin machen. Von dort kamen die meisten Anhänger von Du-weißt-schon-wer."

„Du meinst Voldemort?" Ron zuckte merklich zusammen und japste laut auf. „Ach komm schon. Der Name ist nicht schlimm. Schlimm waren seine Taten. Angst vor einem Namen steigert nur die Angst vor der Sache selbst." Ron schaute Harry mit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Meinst du das etwa ernst? Total verrückt."

„Es ist nicht verrückt. Ich habe viel darüber gelesen und immer wird nur von Du-weißt-schon-wer geredet und die Hintergründe für den Aufstieg Voldemorts sind unbeachtet geblieben."

„Meinst du wirklich?"

„Ja, sicher. Wenn du selbst mal in die Bücher schaust, wirst du das erkennen. Lass uns aber mal über was anderes reden. Wie viele Brüder hast du denn? Ich weiß jetzt nur von Fred, George und Percy."

„Da sind noch Bill und Charly. Beide sind schon fertig mit der Schule. Bill ist Fluchbrecher für Gringots und Charly arbeitet mit Drachen."

„Hört sich beides gefährlich an."

„Ist es auch. Aber Bill war Schulsprecher und immer sehr gut in der Schule. Charly war ein Ass in Pflege magischer Tiere und beide wissen genau, was sie machen."

Ron und Harry unterhielten sich eine Weile und wurden nur unterbrochen, als Rons Magen anfing zu knurren. Auch Harry hatte Hunger. Ron packte ein Sandwich mit Corned Beef aus, während Harry sich bei der Hexe mit dem Süßigkeitenwagen mit allem, was sein Herz begehrte, eindeckte. Nur Bertie Botts Bohnen ließ er aus, denn die waren nicht sein Geschmack. Harry teilte seine Süßigkeiten mit Ron und schon bald war der Hunger der beiden Jungs gestillt.

„Kannst du denn schon zaubern?", fragte Harry.

„Fred und George haben mir einen Spruch gesagt, damit ich meine Ratte gelb färben kann."

„Mach mal, ich würde das gerne sehen." Harry wusste genau, was nun passieren würde, als Ron seinen Zauberstab zückte. In dem Moment ging die Abteiltür auf und Hermine schaute herein. „Ach, hier wird gezaubert. Lass mal sehen was du vor hast." Ron nahm seine Ratte, richtete seinen Stab auf sie und sagte: „Eidotter, Gänsekraut _und Sonnenschein_ _,_ _Gelb soll_ diese fette _Ratte sein_!"

Nichts passierte und Hermine sagte mit etwas arrogantem Tonfall: „Sehr schwach. Ich bin übrigens Hermine Granger. Meine Eltern sind Muggel und ich bin die erste Hexe in meiner Familie. Ich habe auch schon die ersten einfachen Zauber geübt."

„Hallo Hermine, ich bin Harry Potter und das ist Ron Weasley."

„Harry Potter? Ich hab schon viel über dich gelesen. Steht alles in dem Buch..." Harry unterbrach sie. „Hermine? Nicht alles, was in Büchern steht, stimmt auch. Ich weiß selbst, dass viel über mich bekannt ist, aber das meiste sind nur Spekulationen, begründete und unbegründete Mutmaßungen und Lügen." Das verschlug ihr die Sprache. Dass jemand gegen ihr liebstes Hobby wetterte, ging ihr gegen den Strich und sie wollte schon einen Tadel aussprechen, als Harry schon fortsetzte: „Ich habe auch viel gelesen und nicht nur Bücher über die magische Welt. Wenn ich eines gelernt habe, dann ist es, dass Biographien sehr oft von Leuten geschrieben werden, die Geld damit verdienen wollen und nicht aus rein sachlichen Gründen."

Dagegen konnte Hermine nicht argumentieren. Ihre Eltern haben ihr das selbe schon oft gesagt und nun bekam sie das erneut von jemandem unter die Nase gerieben. Das passte ihr absolut nicht, doch sie konnte keine Argumente dagegen finden. Daher beschloss sie, sich über anderes zu unterhalten.

„Ich hoffe, ich komme nach Gryffindor. Das würde mir wirklich am besten gefallen."

Als Ron darauf antworten wollte, ging die Tür wieder auf und Harry erkannte Neville, der seine Kröte Trevor suchte. Harry stand auf und sagte, dass er helfen würde. Auf dem Gang stellte er sich vor und Neville drohte fast ohnmächtig zu werden. Harry munterte ihn schnell etwas auf und sagte, dass Neville nach rechts den Gang runtergehen sollte, während er selbst nach links ging. Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und vollführte einen stummen Aufrufzauber, als er in einer Ecke war, in der er nicht so leicht gesehen werden konnte. Er bemerkte nicht, dass Hermine hinter ihm hergegangen war und ihn bei dem Zauber beobachtete. Schnell kam die Kröte angeflogen und Harry pflückte sie wie einen Apfel von einem Baum aus der Luft. Hermine verschwand wieder in das Abteil, wo Ron saß und wartete. Harry dagegen ging nun wieder in die Richtung, in der Neville verschwunden war und es dauerte nur einen kurzen Moment, bis er ihn gefunden hatte.

„Neville, hier ist deine Kröte. Hab sie da hinten gefunden." Harry deutete in die Richtung, wo er hergekommen war. Sein Gegenüber war sichtlich erleichtert, dass sein Haustier wieder bei ihm war. Harry ging nun in sein Abteil zurück, wo Hermine schon sehr aufgeregt auf ihrem Platz hin und her rutschte. Ron war so sehr in eine Zeitschrift über Quidditch vertieft, dass er nichts mehr wahrnahm. Harry setzte sich neben sie und fragte leise, was denn los sei. Hermine antwortete genauso leise mit einer Gegenfrage: „Was war das für ein Zauber, den du da ausgeführt hast?"

Harry beugte sich zu ihr rüber und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Bitte sag es niemandem, dass ich das kann. Es war ein ungesagter Aufrufzauber. Den Gesagten kann ich dir aber zeigen." Er setzte sich wieder auf den Platz, den er vorher besetzt hatte. Ron nahm sich gerade aus dem Haufen Süßigkeiten einen Schokofrosch. Harry hatte schon seinen Zauberstab in der Hand und rief mit einem Grinsen: „Accio Schokofrosch!" Die Verpackung flog aus Rons Händen und Harry fing sie schnell wieder auf. Ron sah verwirrt auf seine leeren Hände. „Hey, was soll das? Ich habe noch Hunger."

„Das war eine kleine Demonstration, Ron. Ich habe dir den Schokofrosch aus den Fingern gehext."

Ron schaute Harry verdutzt an. „Das kannst du schon?"

„Ja, und noch einiges anderes. Ich habe schon einiges gelesen und auch geübt. Ist ja nicht illegal, solange die Schule nicht begonnen hat. Erst wenn man Schüler ist, darf man zuhause nicht zaubern. Ist eine Lücke in den Regeln, die ich etwas ausgenutzt habe."

„Wahnsinn. Das sollte man allen Schülern sagen. Ich hätte es wirklich gerne gewusst."

„Das hättest du wissen können, wenn du vorher schon mal in die Bücher geschaut hättest, Ron. Hermine hat es ja auch gesehen, sonst hätte sie ja nicht straflos zaubern können, nicht wahr, Hermine?"

Sie nickte zustimmend und wurde etwas rot im Gesicht. Sie war gewohnt, dass sie immer die beste in der Schule war und erkannte nun, dass sie in Harry sehr starke Konkurrenz bekommen würde. Trotzdem empfand sie es als angenehm mit den beiden Jungs im selben Abteil zu sitzen. Sie alle unterhielten sich eine Zeit lang, während es draußen anfing zu dämmern. Mitten im Gespräch riss ein dürrer, blondhaariger Junge die Tür auf. Erschrocken starrten Ron und Hermine in das Gesicht dieses Jungen, der einen sehr überheblichen und schleimigen Eindruck im Gesicht hatte. Hinter ihm standen zwei etwas dümmlich aussehende Gestalten. Mit einer arroganten Stimme fragte der Blonde: „Also ist es wahr, oder? Es ist tatsächlich Potter im Zug? Überall wird darüber geflüstert."

Harry schaute nun Draco, den er sofort erkannte, ins Gesicht. „Ich bin Harry Potter. Ich mag es nicht, wenn man mich nur mit Nachnamen anspricht. Ich empfinde das als sehr unhöflich. Darf ich denn wissen, wer sie sind?", erwiderte er mit derselben Arroganz.

„Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. Wenn du willst, helfe ich dir dabei angemessene Freunde zu finden. Dann musst du nicht mit einem Weasley und einem Schlammblut rumhängen."

Harry warf seine Vorsätze über Bord. Malfoy war wirklich nicht zu helfen.„Mr. Malfoy, wollen Sie etwa sagen, dass nur sie wissen wer ein guter Freund sein kann? Trauen sie mir etwa nicht zu, dass ich erkenne wer ehrlich mir gegenüber ist und wer nicht? Und wo haben sie ihre Manieren gelassen?" Sein Blick wurde hart.

Draco hingegen verzog angewidert sein Gesicht. Er konnte es nicht glauben, dass jemand, der in seinem Alter war, ihn auf unangebrachtes Benehmen hinwies. „Pass auf, Potter. So kannst du mit mir nicht reden. Ich kriege dich noch dafür."

„Wofür denn, Mr. Malfoy? Dafür, dass ich ihnen aufgezeigt habe, dass ihr Benehmen unangebracht und absolut indiskutabel ist? Oder weil ich sie darauf hingewiesen habe, dass ich meine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen kann und ihre angebliche Hilfe dafür nicht brauche? Ich denke, ich sollte ihren Vater informieren, dass sein Sohn sich nicht zu benehmen weiß. Ich glaube, ich gehe recht in der Annahme, er wäre nicht glücklich dies aus meinem Mund zu hören."

Draco nahm seinen Zauberstab in die Hand und wollte ihn auf Harry richten, doch Harry war schneller. „Expeliarmus", rief er und Draco wurde von dem Zauber in die Brust getroffen. Er wurde an die Wand geschleudert und sein Zauberstab flog in Harrys ausgestreckte Hand.

„Mr. Malfoy, man richtet den Zauberstab niemals gegen eine andere Person. So etwas sollten sie eigentlich wissen, nicht wahr?" Die zwei Jungs, die sich bisher zurückgehalten hatten, rannten davon. Draco hingegen rappelte sich langsam wieder auf und verlangte seinen Stab wieder zurück.

„Nein, Mr. Malfoy. Den Stab können sie sich bei einem Lehrer abholen. Ich werde keinen Angriff von ihnen zulassen. Nun können sie gehen. Ach ja, ich werde in der Tat ihrem Vater von unserer Begegnung und ihrem Verhalten berichten."

Draco wurde weiß wie ein Gespenst und schlich nun wie ein geprügelter Hund zurück in sein Abteil. Ron feixte und auch Hermine grinste. Harry schnappte sich ein Pergament und seine Feder und schrieb schnell eine Notiz an den Schulleiter, damit er über das Ereignis im Zug zuerst von ihm erfahren sollte, bevor Draco die Chance hatte etwas zu unternehmen. Er band das Pergament an den Fuß von Hedwig und schickte sie los.

„Harry, das war genial. Aber pass auf. Die Malfoys gelten als Anhänger von V- V- Voldemort", kam aus Rons Mund. „Aber dem kleinen Malfoy hast du den Mund gestopft. So schnell wird er sich nicht mehr an dich heranwagen."

Eine halbe Stunde später rief jemand, dass sie bald ankommen würden. Harry , Ron und Hermine zogen ihre Umhänge an und machten sich bereit. Als der Zug endlich anhielt, ertönte eine Durchsage im ganzen Zug. „Bitte lassen sie ihr Gepäck stehen. Es wird für sie auf ihre Zimmer gebracht.

Schnell leerte sich der Zug und auf dem Bahnsteig standen Hagrid und McGonagall. Hagrid rief laut: „Erstklässler, hier her." Sofort lief Harry zu ihm und begrüßte ihn.

„Ey, Harry. ‚s war wohl doch ein guter Sommer, nich' wahr?"

Harry nickte grinsend. Lange konnte er sich aber nicht mit dem Schlüsselhüter unterhalten, weil Professor McGonagal zu ihm kam.

„Mr. Potter, der Schulleiter hat mich über den Vorfall im Zug informiert. Bitte geben sie mir den Stab von Mr. Malfoy." Zögernd überließ er den Stab . Erkennend, dass Harry es nicht behagte, sagte Minerva zu ihm dann: „Keine Angst. Mr. Malfoy bekommt seinen Stab erst beim Essen wieder." Sie verschwand danach und Hagrid führt nun alle Erstklässler zu den Booten, die sie zum Schloss bringen würden. Harry hatte vergessen, wie imposant der Anblick des hell erleuchteten Schlosses vom Wasser aus war und wie beim ersten Mal blieb sein Mund offen stehen. Als sie dann endlich angekommen waren, führte Hagrid sie alle zum großen Tor des Schlosses und klopfte mit heftigen Schlägen an. Das Tor wurde geöffnet und Professor McGonagall nahm die Schulanfänger in Empfang. Sie geleitete alle Neulinge in eine kleine Kammer, wo sie ihre Ansprache über die Zeremonie der Hauszuteilung hielt. Danach wurden sie in die große Halle geführt, wo ein Hocker mit dem sprechenden Hut drauf schon stand. Der Hut begann zu singen und als er geendet hatte, wurden die Schüler ihren Häusern zugeteilt. Neville kam, wie auch Hermine nach Gryffindor und auch alle anderen Zuteilungen waren so, wie Harry sie in Erinnerung hatte. Nun wurde sein Namen aufgerufen und ohne zu zögern nahm er auf dem Hocker Platz. Der Hut wurde ihm aufgesetzt und er hörte die Stimme in seinem Kopf.

„Nun, was haben wir hier denn? Ein Reisender durch die Zeit, sehr ungewöhnlich. Ein Gryffindor warst du und was für einer. Aber ich sehe nicht nur deinen Mut, du bist auch treu bis in den Tod, das hast du schon bewiesen. Listig bist du, ein wahrer Slytherin und intelligent wie ein Ravenclaw. Das wird schwer dich einzuordnen."

Der Hut murmelte immer wieder die Anfangssilben der einzelnen Häuser, kam aber nicht zu einer Entscheidung. Harry war zum Lachen zu Mute, blieb aber ernst. Als nach 15 Minuten der Hut noch keine Entscheidung getroffen hatte, beschloss Harry ihm zu helfen. „Darf ich dann wählen, wenn du es nicht schaffst?"

„Meine Güte, Merlin behüte. Bisher habe ich jeden Schüler zuteilen können. Aber noch nie war es so schwer wie bei dir. Ich sehe eine Richtung und dann wieder nicht. Die Entscheidung ist schwer, sehr schwer."

„Darf ich dann wenigstens einen kleinen Schubs geben?"

„Ich bitte darum. Ich schaffe es ohne Hilfe nicht."

„Dann schau meine jüngste Erinnerung an. Die im Zug sollte hilfreich sein."

„Oh ja, ich sehe es. Du hast Freunde gefunden. Dann ist dein Weg klar. Du gehörst nach.."

„Gryffindor", rief er nun laut. und der Tisch unter dem rot und goldenen Banner jubelte. Fred und George schrien: „Wir haben Potter, wir haben Potter." Harry nahm nun den Hut ab und ging zu seinem Tisch. Als er sich setzte, wurde er sofort von Hermine und Ron belagert.

„Wieso hat das so lang gedauert?"

„Der Hut wollte mich in jedes der Häuser einsortieren und weil das nicht funktioniert, konnte er sich nicht entscheiden. Ich habe ihm einen kleinen Stoß gegeben und danach konnte er mich einordnen. Dies habe ich aber nur euch beiden zu verdanken." Er blickte in die fragenden Gesichter von Ron und Hermine. Er musste nun erklären, was er damit meinte. „Ich habe euch verteidigt im Zug. Ihr seid meine ersten Freunde und das war für den Hut Grund genug mich nach Gryffindor zu schicken."

Der Rest der Zuteilung war schnell vorbei und Dumbledore erhob sich. "Willkommen!", rief er. "Willkommen zu einem neuen Jahr in Hogwarts! Bevor wir mit unserem Bankett beginnen, möchte ich ein paar Worte sagen. Und hier sind sie: Schwachkopf! Schwabbelspeck! Krimskrams! Quiek! Danke sehr!"

Die Tische waren auf einmal beladen mit den leckersten Speisen, nach Mollys Kochkunst natürlich und Harry griff beherzt zu. Er hatte richtig Hunger. Als er zum Lehrertisch blickte, konnte er erkennen, wie Albus zu ihm runterschaute und dabei lächelte. Selbst Snape blickte zu ihm mit einer Miene, die Harry bisher nur einmal gesehen hatte. Damals in der Erinnerung von Snape über den Streit zwischen ihm und Lily. Harry tat es leid, aber Slytherin wäre wirklich nicht seine Heimat geworden. Ravenclaw oder Hufflepuff wären kein Problem geworden, aber nach der Geschichte mit Draco hätte er keine Ruhe in Slytherin gehabt. Er würde es ihm später erklären, doch erst wollte er das Festessen genießen. Als dann auch die letzten Reste vertilgt worden waren, hielt Dumbledore die ihm schon bekannte Ansprache über den verbotenen Wald, den Korridor im dritten Stock und alles andere. Harry hörte nicht zu, denn er wusste ja schon davon. Danach war das Essen vorbei und Percy führte die neuen Gryffindors zum Turm, wo der Gemeinschaftsraum und die Schlafsäle waren. Am Portrait der fetten Dame, gab er das Passwort für den Zugang preis. „Caput Draconis" sagte er, das Bild schwenkte zu Seite und gab so den Zugang frei. Im Gemeinschaftsraum bat Percy die Jungs ihm zu folgen und er zeigte ihnen den Schlafsaal. Er erwähnte auch, dass Jungs der Zugang zu den Mädchenschlafsälen nicht gestattet sein. Schon bald danach war es Zeit fürs Bett und Harry kuschelte sich in die Decke. Er dachte aber noch lange über seine Aktion im Zug nach.


	3. Der etwas andere Zaubertranklehrer

Am Morgen nach dem Fest, wachte Harry durch das Schnarchen von Ron aus dem Bett neben ihm auf. Sofort schwang er seine Beine aus dem Bett und machte sich für den Tag bereit. Er ging ins Bad und duschte schön lange. Als er danach sich angezogen hatte, packte er seine Tasche für den Unterricht. Unwissend, ob der Stundenplan so war, wie er ihn in Erinnerung hatte, packte er alle Bücher ein. Nun war er fertig für den Tag und sah auf die Uhr. Es war gerade mal viertel nach sechs. Von daher beschloss er Ginny einen Brief zu schreiben. Er ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum, der völlig verwaist war. Harry setzte sich in einen Sessel, nahm Pergament und Feder und schrieb Ginny über den gestrigen Tag. Er ließ aber auch wirklich kein Detail aus und am Ende war der Brief zwei Seiten lang. Er war zufrieden und machte sich auf den Weg zur Eulerei, um noch vor dem Frühstück seine Post abzuschicken. Damit er nicht erneut in den Gryffindorturm gehen musste, nahm er sich seine Tasche und verschwand durch den Einstieg. Noch war es im Schloss ruhig und Harry genoss es so richtig, alleine durch die Gänge zu streifen. Kurz vor der Eulerei traf er auf Professor McGonagal, die ihn erstaunt anschaute.

„Guten Morgen Mr. Potter. So früh schon unterwegs?", fragte sie ihn

„Ich bin immer früh auf. Da Frühstück erst um sieben Uhr ist, habe ich mir gedacht, dass ich die Zeit nutze, um ein Versprechen einzulösen."

„Sehr löblich, Mr. Potter. Sie haben gestern Abend mit ihrem Hutklemmer für einige Aufregung bei den Hauslehrern gesorgt. Dass der Hut so lange braucht, um jemanden einem Haus zuzuteilen, ist, soweit ich weiß, noch nie vorgekommen."

„Hutklemmer, Professor?" Harry spielte hier den Unwissenden.

„So nennen wir es, wenn der sprechende Hut länger als fünf Minuten braucht um einen Schüler in sein Haus zu sortieren."

„Ach so. Der Hut meinte nur, dass bei mir alle Eigenschaften der einzelnen Häuser gleich stark vorhanden sind. Ich habe ihm dann einen kleinen Schubs gegeben, dank dem, was im Zug passiert war."

„Ein Glück für Gryffindor, würde ich sagen. Ich will sie nicht weiter aufhalten. Ich wünsche ihnen einen schönen ersten Schultag, Mr. Potter."

„Vielen Dank, Professor McGonagal." Harry setzte seinen Weg fort und in der Eulerei kam Hedwig sofort zu ihm geflogen und setzte sich auf seine Schulter. Sie knabberte Harry leicht am Ohr, während er ihr den Brief an Ginny ans Bein band. Er schickte die Eule los und schaute ihr noch eine Zeit lang hinterher, bis sie im Licht des neuen Tages nicht mehr zu erkennen war. Danach machte er sich auf den Weg zum Frühstück in der großen Halle. Dort traf er auf Hermine, die, in einem Buch vertieft, an einem Toast knabberte. Harry setzte sich neben sie und wünschte ihr einen guten Morgen. Sie grüßte geistesabwesend zurück und las weiter. Erst als Professor McGonagal sie störte, schaute sie auf.

„Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter, hier sind ihre Stundenpläne. Bitte sorgen sie dafür, dass sie pünktlich erscheinen." Sie reichte beiden je ein Pergament und Harry schaute direkt, ob sich etwas geändert hatte. Es war alles so wie er es schon mal erlebt hatte. Hermine neben ihm schaute ihn erstaunt an und fragte dann: „Wie lange sitzt du schon hier? Ich habe dich gar nicht bemerkt."

„Och, schon eine ganze Weile. Du warst so in deine Lektüre vertieft und ich wollte dich nicht stören."

„Das tut mir leid, Harry. Wenn ich am lesen bin, merke ich wirklich nichts mehr. Das Buch hier ist aber sehr informativ. Es ist ..."

„Lass mich raten", unterbrach er sie mit einem Grinsen, „Die Geschichte Hogwarts."

„Stimmt. Kennst du es schon?"

„So gut wie auswendig. Es fehlen aber einige Informationen in dem Buch."

„Ach ja? Ich glaube, es steht wirklich alles hier drin."

„Hermine, denk an das, was ich dir gestern gesagt habe. Nicht alles was in Büchern steht stimmt oder ist vollständig. Du hast sicher auch Geschichte bisher in der Schule gehabt, oder?"

„Ja, hatte ich. Und was willst du mir damit sagen?"

„Waren in den Büchern alle Informationen vorhanden oder waren nur sehr wichtige darin festgehalten worden?"

Hermine überlegte. Sie dachte an die Schulzeit in der nichtmagischen Welt zurück und sie dachte an ihren Unterricht. Oft war sie über Lücken in den Büchern gestolpert. „Du hast recht, Harry. Nicht immer sind alle Fakten vorhanden gewesen. Also sollte ich nie nur auf eine Quelle setzen, genau das meinst du, oder?"

Harry nickte. „Du bist wirklich sehr intelligent, Hermine. Nur wirst du nie die ganze Wahrheit erfassen, wenn du nur Bücher wälzt. Du musst auch mal die Menschen, die Ereignisse miterlebt haben, fragen. Bücher helfen nur am Anfang um einen Ansatz zu finden. Von dort aus musst du auch mal auf andere Mittel ausweichen, um die Realität in ihrer Gänze sehen zu können."

Sie wurde leicht rot im Gesicht und dies nicht nur wegen des Kompliments. Auch die Lektion, dass Wissen aus Büchern nicht das Allheilmittel war, machte ihr leicht zu schaffen. Sie wusste, dass Harry es nicht böse meinte, wirklich nicht. Sie erkannte vielmehr, dass er ihr damit andeuten wollte, dass sie das Leben nicht verpassen sollte, nur weil sie sich hinter dicken Wälzern versteckte.

Während des Gespräches kam Ron in die Halle gehetzt und war verblüfft darüber, dass seine Mitschüler, die er gestern im Zug kennengelernt hatte, schon startbereit für den ersten Tag waren. Er selbst hatte verschlafen und es waren nur noch 20 Minuten Zeit bis die erste Stunde begann. Er setzte sich neben Harry und schlang sein Frühstück im Eiltempo hinunter und verschwand sehr schnell wieder um seine Schulsachen zu holen. Harry und Hermine hatten das Schauspiel amüsiert angeschaut und mussten laut lachen, als Ron wie ein Blitz wieder aus der Halle rannte.

Harry und Hermine machten sich auf zum Unterricht bei Professor McGonagal. Hermine war sehr aufgeregt, während Harry ganz locker blieb. Sie trafen vor dem Klassenzimmer für Verwandlung ein und warteten auf Ron, der wenig später um die Ecke gerannt kam. Außer Atem keuchte er: „Oh man, ich habe total verpennt. Du hättest mich wecken können, Harry."

„Wenn du um sechs Uhr aufstehen willst, mache ich das gerne. Beschwer dich dann aber nicht darüber." Darauf reagierte Ron etwas unwirsch und meinte: „Sechs Uhr? Bist du wahnsinnig?"

„Absolut nicht. Wenn man früh aufsteht, kann man viel erledigen vor dem Frühstück. Zum Beispiel Briefe schreiben oder noch mal kurz in die Bücher schauen." Harry zwinkerte dabei Hermine zu, die darüber kicherte.

„Total verrückt!" Ron drehte sich zu Dean Thomas um, der sich das Intermezzo interessiert angeschaut hatte und nun Ron angrinste. Kurz darauf wurde die Tür zum Klassenzimmer geöffnet und Professor McGonagal scheuchte die Schüler hinein. Harry saß neben Hermine und Neville, während Ron zwischen Hermine und Dean Thomas seinen Platz gefunden hatte. Die strenge Hauslehrerin der Gryffindors begrüßte die Erstklässler und wies alle an im Unterricht gut aufzupassen.

„Verwandlungen gehören zu den schwierigsten und gefährlichsten Zaubereien, die ihr in Hogwarts lernen werdet«, sagte sie. Jeder, der in meinem Unterricht Unsinn anstellt, hat zu gehen und wird nicht mehr zurückkommen. Ihr seid gewarnt. Dieses Fach ist mehr als nur auswendig gelernte Zaubersprüche. Konzentration ist die Basis einer ordentlicher Verwandlung. Daher werden sie hier viel lernen müssen um in diesem Kurs zu bestehen." Ein lautes Stöhnen ging durch die Klasse, welches von Professor McGonagal ignoriert wurde. „Wir fangen mit einfachen Verwandlungen an, in dem wir ein Streichholz in eine Nadel verwandeln. Ich demonstriere das und sie werden danach sich selbst daran versuchen." Sie nahm ein Streichholz in die Hand, richtete ihren Zauberstab darauf und sprach die Formel. Sie hatte danach eine perfekte Nadel in der Hand, die sie sofort wieder in ein Streichholz zurückverwandelte. Danach verteilte sie an jeden Schüler ein Streichholz und verlangte nun, dass sie es probieren sollten. Harry tippte Hermine auf die Schulter und fragte: „Sollen wir es gemeinsam machen? Wäre doch lustig, wenn wir das gleichzeitig schaffen, oder? Wenn du dir bildlich eine Nadel vorstellst, dann wirst du es schaffen." Hermine nickte lächelnd und Harry flüsterte dann „Auf drei. 1... 2... 3." Bei Harry und Hermine tauchten perfekte Nadeln auf. Harry hatte sich zusätzlich den Spaß erlaubt, seine Nadel aus Gold mit einem kleinen Rubin anstelle einer Öse zu erschaffen. Sie sah aus wie ein Streichholz, auch wenn man damit kein Feuer entfachen konnte. Er rief Professor McGonagal zu sich und fragte: „Ist das gut so?"

Minerva begutachtete flüchtig das Werk und meinte: „Da müssen sie noch dran arbeiten, Mr. Potter. es ist aber schon ein guter Anfang. Die Form ist schon gut erkennbar, das Material ist aber nicht verwandelt worden."

„Professor, bitte schauen sie einmal genauer hin."

Professor McGonagal zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und nahm jetzt Harrys Nadel für eine nähere Betrachtung auf. Sie Schaute nun ganz genau hin und erkannte, was Harry dort geleistet hatte. Sie staunte darüber. „Mr. Potter, wie haben sie das gemacht?"

„Mir wurde gesagt, dass es bei Verwandlung auf die genaue Visualisierung des Gegenstands ankommt. Ich habe mir meine Nadel so vorgestellt und dann das gemacht, was sie uns gezeigt haben."

„Sehr gute Arbeit Mr. Potter. Und ja, sie haben damit recht."

„Vielen Dank Professor. Schauen sie auch mal bei Hermine nach. Sie dürfte es auch mit Leichtigkeit geschafft haben. „

Professor McGonagal wandte sich nun Hermine zu und nahm eine perfekte Nadel zur Kenntnis, während Harry sich zu Neville umdrehte. Er sah, dass sein Nachbar Probleme hatte. Harry beschloss ihm zu helfen. „Neville, du musst dir genau vorstellen, in was du etwas verwandeln willst. Stell dir eine Nadel vor. Du musst sie praktisch vor dir sehen. Und du solltest dafür etwas entspannen. Atme mal tief ein und aus, das hilft dir dich zu beruhigen." Neville schaute Harry dankbar an und folgte dem Rat. Schon bald hatte er es auch geschafft die gestellte Aufgabe zu meistern, wie Harry zufrieden feststellte. Auch Professor McGonagal sah anerkennend das Ergebnis. Am Ende der Stunde sagte sie: „Es haben bisher drei von ihnen die Aufgabe erledigt. Bei einigen haben sich schon gute Anfänge gezeigt. Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Potter und Ms. Granger, jeweils 5 Punkte für Gryffindor für ihre Leistung. Der Rest der Klasse wird als Hausaufgabe die Theorie von Verwandlung studieren und einen Aufsatz darüber schreiben. Eine Rolle Pergament mindestens. Sie können jetzt gehen."

Auf dem Gang vor dem Klassenzimmer sagte Harry zu Neville: „Gut gemacht. Ich wusste, dass du es kannst."

„Dank deiner Hilfe, Harry. Ich hätte es sonst nicht geschafft."

„Doch, das hättest du. Du hast nur ein wenig Unterstützung gebraucht. Du musst wirklich etwas lockerer werden. Wenn du das schaffst, dann wird der Rest von selbst kommen. Zweifle nicht an dir, denn das wird dich nur daran hindern gute Ergebnisse zu erreichen. Du bist gut, wenn du einmal den Dreh raushast."

Der sonst so schüchterne Neville schien bei den Worten zu wachsen. Er ging aufrechter und er wirkte viel gelöster. Was beide nicht merkten, war, dass Professor McGonagal sie unfreiwillig belauscht hatte. Sie freute sich darüber, dass Harry den Menschen um sich herum half und sie so voranbrachte. Es erinnerte sie an Lily, ihre ewige Lieblingsschülerin. Da sie jetzt keinen Unterricht geben musste, ging sie mit Harrys erster Verwandlung zu Albus um sie ihm zu präsentieren. Im Büro des Schulleiters zeigte sie ihm die Nadel, die Harry erschaffen hatte, mit den Worten: „Ich glaube, wir haben einen neuen Musterschüler. Dies hier hat Mr. Potter aus einem Streichholz gemacht."

Albus nahm nun den Gegenstand und begutachtete ihn ganz genau. „Sehr schöne Arbeit, wirklich außergewöhnlich. Und das war das Werk von Harry?"

„Das habe ich dir doch gesagt, Albus. Ich habe da aber noch etwas, was dich interessieren dürfte. Heute Morgen vor dem Frühstück habe ich Mr. Potter auf dem Weg zur Eulerei getroffen und mit ihm über seinen Hutklemmer gesprochen. Er hat mir anvertraut, dass der Hut ihn in alle vier Häuser stecken wollte, aber es gab nie eine wirkliche Präferenz zu einem. Nur durch die Ereignisse im Zug wurde er nach Gryffindor geschickt."

Albus lächelte und sagte: „Mit so etwas haben Severus und ich schon gerechnet. Ein Glück dass wir nicht gegeneinander gewettet haben, denn keiner hätte gewonnen. Ich muss wirklich sagen, dass der Hutklemmer in die Geschichte von Hogwarts eingehen wird. Der Längste bisher hat etwas mehr als acht Minuten gedauert und das war bei Filius. Was mich im Moment aber mehr interessier, ist, wie war Harrys Verhalten denn gegenüber seinen Mitschülern?"

„Sehr hilfsbereit und freundlich. Es scheint, als ob er sich mit Mr. Longbottom und Ms. Granger angefreundet hat. Wie er mit den Schülern aus den anderen Häusern umgeht, müssen wir abwarten. Aber ich habe meine Zweifel, dass Mr. Malfoy oder die meisten Slytherins jemals in den Genuss von Mr. Potters Hilfe kommen werden."

Albus legte seine Hände unter dem Kinn zusammen und schien zu überlegen. Nach einigen langen Minuten sagte er: „Wie können wir es schaffen, dass die Häuser untereinander vertrauen und sie zusammenarbeiten? Es wird in Zukunft sehr wichtig werden, Minerva."

Professor McGonagal erkannte, dass die Frage nicht einfach eine Reaktion auf ihre eigene war. Sie zeigte die grundlegenden Probleme in Hogwarts auf. Vor allem die Slytherins waren so gut wie nie mit Schülern aus anderen Häusern befreundet. „Ich habe keine Ahnung. Wir müssen unsere Schüler dazu ermuntern, doch ich weiß nicht wie." Resignierend schüttelte sie unterstreichend den Kopf. „Ich werde mir dazu ein paar Gedanken machen und dir mitteilen, was mir durch den Kopf gegangen ist."

„Sehr gute Einstellung. Ich werde auch noch mit den anderen Hauslehrern darüber sprechen und ihnen auftragen, sich Gedanken darüber zu machen. Wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigst? Ich muss leider ins Ministerium. Cornelius braucht mal wieder etwas Hilfe." Angewidert verzog der Schulleiter das Gesicht. Er mochte Fudge einfach nicht. Dieser war ihm zu sehr auf die Privilegien seines Amts fixiert und nicht auf seine Pflichten.

Während im Büro des Direktors das Gespräch stattfand, war Harry zusammen mit Hermine, Ron und Neville auf dem Weg zu ihrer nächsten Stunde in den Gewächshäusern. Hier stach Neville heraus und auch Hermine und Harry erzielten ganz ordentliche Ergebnisse. Ron schaute etwas neidisch auf seine Mitschüler. Alles schien ihnen so leicht von der Hand zu gehen, ganz im Gegensatz zu ihm. Er begann an seiner Einstellung, alles nur so eben zu schaffen, zu zweifeln. Was sollte er nun machen? Ron dachte, während er eine Pflanze umtopfte, darüber nach und er beschloss, dass er doch etwas häufiger in die Bücher schauen würde. Er wollte nicht weiter ins Hintertreffen geraten. Den Rest der Stunde arbeitete er auch konzentriert und bekam am Ende auch ein paar Punkte von Professor Sprout zugesprochen.

Nach der Stunde war es Zeit für das Mittagessen und die ersten Posteulen kamen an. Harry sah seine Schneeeule auf ihn zukommen. Sie trug einen Brief von Ginny für ihn, den er sofort einsteckte. Lesen wollte er ihn erst später. Ron hatte davon nichts mitbekommen, denn dieser war zu sehr mit seinem Mittagessen beschäftigt. Harry sah, dass Seamus, der ihm gegenüber saß, den Tagespropheten las. Die Schlagzeile fiel ihm sofort ins Auge. Es hatte einen Einbruch bei Gringotts am Abend des Tages gegeben, an dem er mit Hagrid dort war. Schon wieder war es wie er es selbst erlebt hatte. Ron meinte dazu nur: „Man muss schon absolut wahnsinnig sein bei den Kobolden einzubrechen. Mit denen ist wirklich nicht zu spaßen." Die anderen Schüler am Gryffindor stimmten ihm zu, auch Harry, der das aus seinen Erfahrungen bestätigen konnte, auch wenn er dies nicht aussprach. Am Nachmittag hatten sie frei, was Harry dazu benutzte, Ron und Hermine sein Erlebnis mit Hagrid bei Gringotts zu erzählen. Ihnen dies vorzuenthalten wäre nicht fair gewesen und hätte zu einem großen Eingriff in die Geschichte bedeutet. Er achtete darauf, dass fast alles so ablaufen würde, wie er es in Erinnerung hatte. Nur ein paar winzige Details wollte er ändern, damit auch die Anderen ein etwas leichteres Leben hätten.

Die nächsten Tage waren gefüllt mit Unterricht und Hausaufgaben, die Ron zusammen mit Harry und Hermine sofort erledigte. Man sah Ron auch öfters in die Bücher schauen, wenn auch bei weitem nicht so oft wie Harry und Hermine. Während Hermine sich nur mit Schulstoff beschäftigte, hatte Harry aber anderes im Sinn. Er hatte sich in der Bibliothek einige Bücher über Okklumentik, Legilimentik, magische Verschlüsselung von Erinnerungen und magische Verschlüsselung von Schriftstücken ausgeliehen. All diese Bücher waren frei zugänglich für jeden Schüler und selbst wenn es nicht so gewesen wäre, hätte er einen Weg gefunden um an diese Schriften zu gelangen. So aber konzentrierte er sich auf Okklumentik und Legilimentik als erstes. In den Büchern war alles viel besser erklärt als Snape es ihm gesagt hatte, was ja auch nicht so schwer war. Harry hatte bis Donnerstagabend die ersten Übungen erfolgreich absolviert und merkte, wie viel strukturierter er seine Gedanken formulieren konnte. Er hatte soweit es ging alle Erinnerungen sortiert und arbeitete nun an deren Schutz. Dabei half ihm das Lehrbuch über Legilimentik, das ihm sagte, wie ein Zauberer in die Gedanken eines anderen Menschen eindringen konnte. Harry sah, wie er sich dagegen schützen konnte und nutzte dieses Wissen für seine Übungen in Okklumentik. An Legilimentik wollte er sich erst nach Okklumentik wagen.

Am Freitagmorgen stand nun Zaubertränke mit den Slytherins auf dem Stundenplan und Harry war schon gespannt, ob sich etwas ändern würde. Er ging mit Hermine zum Klassenzimmer, vor dessen Tür schon die Schüler aus Slytherin warteten. Draco sprach ihn an: „Na, Potter? Schon eine Schlammblutfreundin gefunden? Bist anscheinend auch ein mieser Blutsverräter wie die Weasleys."

Harry ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. „Ich möchte mich bei den restlichen Slytherins entschuldigen, dass sie dies mit anhören müssen." Er schaute dabei Daphne Greengrass und Blaise Zabini genau in die Augen. „Es ist wirklich eine Schande, dass das Verhalten von Mr. Malfoy auf sie alle zurückfällt, obwohl sie nichts getan haben. Diese Person hier hat wohl nicht gelernt wie er sich angemessen verhalten muss und seine Art ist nicht gerade das, was ich unter einer guten Kinderstube verstehe. Bitte tun sie mir einen Gefallen und lassen sich nicht auf das gleiche, unterste Niveau herab. Sie sind besser als er. Mir ist es egal, ob jemand in Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw oder Gryffindor ist, solange sich diese Person zu benehmen weiß und keiner anderen Person Schaden zufügen will. All diesen Personen biete ich meine Hilfe und Unterstützung an, wenn sie benötigt wird." Mit den Worten wollte Harry Malfoy die Unterstützung entziehen und er sah, wie sogar Pansy Parkinson und Millicent Bullstrode nickten und ihm so zustimmten. Nur Crabbe und Goyle blieben unbeeindruckt, aber das hatte Harry erwartet. Draco war nun richtig wütend auf Harry, weil er ihn bloßgestellt und mit wenigen Worten seine Entourage fast komplett ausgelöscht hatte. Harry schaute Draco in die Augen und meinte ganz locker und etwas Spott in der Stimme: „Mr. Malfoy, ich habe sie gewarnt und sie wollten nicht hören. Ich versichere ihnen, dass sie sich an mir die Zähne ausbeißen werden, deshalb unterlassen sie diese niveaulosen Angriffe. Sie bewirken nur, dass der Ruf von Slytherin, das immer ein ehrenwertes Haus in Hogwarts war, ist und hoffentlich auch immer bleibt, darunter leidet."

Severus Snape hatte hinter der Tür gestanden und dem Wortwechsel gelauscht. Er war erstaunt, dass Harry, ohne dabei ausfallend zu werden, Draco in seine Schranken verwiesen hatte. Harry hatte sogar die Etikette gewahrt, was Snape an Lily erinnerte. Egal wie wütend sie gewesen war, sie war immer höflich und korrekt geblieben, obwohl sie nie ein Blatt vor den Mund genommen hatte. Severus erkannte das Ziel, das Harry verfolgte. Aber jetzt musste er eingreifen, weil er wusste, wie unbeherrscht Draco war, dies hatte er schon gesehen. Er ging zurück in den Raum am Ende des Unterrichtsraums und ließ mit einem Schwenk die Tür zum Gang auffliegen. Sofort strömten die Schüler herein und setzten sich nach Häusern getrennt an die Tische. Severus beobachtete seine Slytherins, die Harry bis auf drei Ausnahmen ein anerkennendes Nicken zukommen ließen. Nur Draco und seine zwei Leibwächter schauten mit finsteren Blick zu Harry, der sich davon nicht stören ließ. Als dann alle sich gesetzt hatten, ließ Severus die Tür zum Gang zuschlagen und kam, so wie er es immer machte, von hinten in die Klasse.

Harry zuckte noch nicht mal mit der Wimper, als die Tür donnernd ins Schloss fiel. Er fühlte den Luftzug, als Severus mit wehendem Umhang zum Tisch an der Tafel ging. Manche Dinge ändern sich wohl nie, dachte er sich und hörte nun genau zu, als sein Lehrer die Anwesenheit abfragte. Als dann sein Name an die Reihe kam, sagte Severus: „Harry Potter, unsere ... neue Berühmtheit."

Draco, Crabbe und Goyle fingen nun an zu kichern, was ein Fehler war. Severus drehte sich zu ihnen und fragte gefährlich leise: „Was gibt es da zu lachen? Mr. Potter ist bekannt wie ein bunter Hund, obwohl er sicherlich gerne darauf verzichten könnte. Wenn sie drei sich nicht benehmen, werden sie es bald bereuen. Jetzt seien sie still" Harry traute kaum seinen Ohren. Noch nie hatte Snape zuvor die Slytherins im Unterricht zur Ordnung gerufen. Nicht, dass es ihn gestört hat, es war einfach ungewohnt. Snape fuhr fort mit der Liste und dann schaute er in die Klasse, bevor er mit leiser und andächtiger Stimme sagte: „Ihr seid hier, um die schwierige Wissenschaft und exakte Kunst der Zaubertrankbrauerei zu lernen." Es war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, doch jeder im Raum verstanden jedes Wort - wie Professor McGonagall hatte Snape die Gabe, eine Klasse mühelos ruhig zu halten. „Da es bei mir nur wenig albernes Zauberstabgefuchtel gibt, werden viele von euch kaum glauben, dass es sich um Zauberei handelt. Ich erwarte nicht, dass ihr wirklich die Schönheit des leise brodelnden Kessels mit seinen schimmernden Dämpfen zu sehen lernt, die zarte Macht der Flüssigkeiten, die durch die menschlichen Venen kriechen, den Kopf verhexen und die Sinne betören . Ich kann euch lehren, wie man Ruhm in Flaschen füllt, Ansehen zusammenbraut, sogar den Tod verkorkt - sofern ihr kein großer Haufen Dummköpfe seid, wie ich sie sonst immer in der Klasse habe."

Er schaute nun Harry an. „Mr. Potter, was erhalte ich, wenn ich geriebene Affodillwurzel einem Wermutsud hinzufüge?"

Harry hatte damit gerechnet und antwortete: „ Diese zwei Zutaten sind Bestandteile des Tranks der lebenden Toten, wobei man noch eine Schlafbohne und Baldrianblätter braucht um diesen Trank zuzubereiten. Bei der Zubereitung würde ich aber die Bohne nicht kleinschneiden sondern mit dem Messerrücken zerquetschen, weil ich so mehr Saft erhalte. Beim Rühren steht im Rezept nur gegen den Uhrzeigersinn. Ich sage aber, dass siebenmal gegen den Uhrzeigersinn und dann einmal im Uhrzeigersinn ein besseres und schnelleres Ergebnis liefert. "

Snape schaute ihn richtig verblüfft an, bevor er fortfuhr. „Wo müsste ich suchen, wenn ich einen Bezoar brauche?"

„Ein Bezoar ist ein Stein aus dem Magen einer Ziege. Er hilft bei den meisten Vergiftungen und neutralisiert Gifte."

Nun wollte Severus es wissen und fragte: „Potter, was ist der Unterschied zwischen Eisenhut und Wolfswurz?"

Auch darauf wusste Harry die Antwort: „Professor Snape, diese Namen bezeichnen ein und dieselbe Pflanze aus der Familie der Hahnenfußgewächse."

Als letzte Frage kam dann: „Was sind die grundlegenden Vorkehrungen bei der Zubereitung von Zaubertränken?"

„Überprüfung der Zutaten. Das bedeutet, man muss sich versichern, dass man die richtigen Zutaten hat und diese noch verwendbar sind. Bei den Mengen muss man darauf achten, dass bei Zutaten, die geschält werden müssen, nur die geschälte Zutat abgemessen wird. Bei gefährlichen Zutaten ist Schutz für die Hände notwendig, dafür braucht man Drachenlederhandschuhe. Man sollte sie eigentlich immer bei der Zubereitung benutzen, da man mit heißen Flüssigkeiten arbeitet oder an gefährlichen Zutaten oder mit beiden zur selben Zeit. So kann man seine Gesundheit bewahren."

Alle Schüler schauten Harry an, der die Antworten wie aus der Pistole geschossen lieferte. Severus schaute sich um und sagte mit bedrohlicher Stimme: „Wieso schreibt das niemand auf? Alle Antworten von Mr. Potter waren korrekt. Potter, kommen sie nach vorne."

Harry erhob sich und ging zum Lehrertisch, während um ihn herum fieberhaft nach Pergament und Tinte gekramt wurde. Snape fragte flüsternd: „Wo haben sie diese Anleitung für den Trank der lebenden Toten her?"

„Das habe ich in den Aufzeichnungen meiner Mutter gelesen. Sie hat dazu geschrieben wieso es mit der geänderten Rühranweisung besser wird. Durch die eine Bewegung gegen die vorgegebene Richtung können die Inhaltsstoffe besser miteinander reagieren."

„Ich habe nicht erwartet, dass sie als Erstklässler von selbst den Grund dafür herausfinden. Sie scheinen sich aber wirklich gut vorbereitet zu haben. Gehen sie nun zurück zu ihrem Platz."

Severus beobachtete die Klasse und störte sich nicht daran, dass Hermine Harry flüsternd fragte: „Wieso hast du da ein anderes Rezept für den Trank der lebenden Toten?"

„Es ist nicht anders. Es ist nur etwas verändert in zwei Punkten. Es vereinfacht und verkürzt die Herstellung. Ich würde das an deiner Stelle aufschreiben, denn es könnte dir später sehr nützlich sein." Danach richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Snape, der nun ein Rezept an die Tafel schreiben ließ. Er wurde Neville zugeteilt um einen Trank gegen Furunkel zuzubereiten. Harry kannte die Gefahren dabei und kontrollierte jeden seiner Schritte und hakte auf dem abgeschriebenen Rezept jeden Schritt, den er erledigt hatte, ab. Er empfahl Neville das auch zu machen und bei den Stachelschweinpastillen aufzupassen, wenn er sie hinzufügen würde. „Nimm vorher den Kessel vom Feuer, sonst bringst du ihn zum Schmelzen. Das willst du sicher nicht."

„Danke. Ich habe nur Schlechtes von Snape gehört aber er scheint doch nicht so übel zu sein."

„Ist er auch nicht, wenn man aufpasst und ihn nicht reizt." Harry arbeitete weiter und merkte auf einmal, dass jemand versuchte eine Pastille in seinen Kessel, der noch immer auf dem Feuer stand, zu schnipsen. Sie prallte gegen seinen Kessel und fiel zum Glück zu Boden.

Snape hatte das gesehen und auch den, der das gemacht hatte. Seine Reaktion war nicht sehr freundlich. „Mr. Malfoy, zwei Stunden Nachsitzen für die nächsten zwei Wochen um sieben Uhr abends bei Mr. Filch. Wenn sie so etwas noch mal versuchen, sind sie aus meinem Kurs ausgeschlossen. Gleiches gilt für jeden hier. Sie arbeiten mit wertvollen Materialien und ich dulde keine Verschwendung für kindische und gefährliche Streiche."

Harry ließ sich nichts anmerken und arbeitete weiter. Sein Trank hatte die gewünschte Farbe. Auch bei Neville und Hermine war alles gut gelaufen und sie konnten eine Probe abliefern, die von Snape sofort inspiziert wurden. Bei den Slytherins brachten nur Blaise und Daphne ein genauso gutes Ergebnis zu Stande, Malfoy gab ein etwas wässrige Probe ab, weil er eine seiner Stachelschweinpastillen für den Sabotageversuch eingebüßt hatte. Crabbe und Goyle brachten nur eine schwarze, teerartige Masse zu Stande. Harry fragte Snape: „Sollen wir unsere Kessel von Hand reinigen oder dürfen wir dafür unseren Zauberstab benutzen?"

„Wenn sie es schaffen mit dem Zauberstab, dann dürfen sie ihn benutzen. Ich rate aber, dass sie wirklich wissen, was sie da machen."

Harry erwiderte nichts, nahm seinen Stab in die Hand und leerte seinen Kessel: „Evanesco!" Sofort war der Kessel leer und sauber. Danach setzte er sich an seinen Platz und wartete auf das Ende der Stunde. Kurz bevor die Glocke das Ende der Stunde einläutete, gab Snape Hausaufgaben auf. „Zehn Zoll Pergament von allen, die ihren Trank vermasselt haben, über den Grund für ihr Versagen. Das gilt auch für sie, Mr. Malfoy. Ihr Trank ist unbrauchbar. Potter, sie bleiben noch." Damit beendete Severus die Stunde und Harry packte seine Sachen in die Tasche. Er wartete darauf, dass sein Lehrer ihm mitteilte, was er von ihm wollte.

Snape sagte, nach dem er die Tür zum Gang geschlossen hatte: „Mr. Potter, ich kam nicht umhin ihren Wortwechsel mit Mr. Malfoy vor dem Unterricht zu hören. Was sie dort gesagt haben, lässt mich glauben, dass sie einen Keil in mein Haus treiben wollen. Erklären sie sich."

„Professor Snape, ich will ihr Haus nicht spalten. Ich habe in den ersten Tagen hier gesehen, dass Slytherin sehr isoliert ist und das finde ich sehr schade. Es sind Leute wie Mr. Malfoy, die verhindern, dass die Schüler in Hogwarts als Einheit auftreten können. Sollten die Schüler sich nicht untereinander verstehen und zusammenarbeiten und das über die Häuser hinweg? Streit, Neid und Missgunst wird es immer geben, doch es muss nicht zusätzlich geschürt werden, wie es Mr. Malfoy versucht. Und was ist falsch daran, zu versuchen dies zu unterbinden? Genau das versuche ich. Ich muss zugeben, dass es mir schwergefallen ist, Mr. Malfoy gegenüber höflich zu bleiben."

Snape musterte Harry kritisch. Was der Junge vor ihm von sich gab, machte Sinn. Sieben von zehn seiner Erstklässler hatten sich von Dracos Position distanziert und das war ein Anfang. „Mr. Potter, ihr Versuch ehrt sie und ich hoffe sehr, dass der Samen, den sie gesät haben, auf fruchtbaren Boden gefallen ist. Ich habe aber auch den Eindruck, dass hinter ihrem Verhalten mehr steckt als sie sagen wollen."

Harry wusste nicht, was er auf diesen Vorwurf erwidern sollte. Zu viel konnte er nicht sagen ohne sich zu verraten. Daher blieb er bei seiner Geschichte. „Da steckt nichts anderes hinter. Mein Ziel ist es, dass wir Schüler in Frieden lernen und hier zusammenleben können. Ein paar Streiche machen nichts, solange sie harmlos sind. Darüber kann man lachen, sofern es nicht immer nur eine Person trifft. Was Mr. Malfoy aber hier versucht, ist die Spaltung von Hogwarts zu vertiefen und da muss es einen Gegenpol geben."

„Gut, ich akzeptiere das. Ich verspreche, dass ich ihr Bemühen unterstützen werde, Mr. Potter." Snape ging zur Tür zum Gang und öffnete sie wieder. „Sie können jetzt gehen."

Harry verließ sofort die Kerker und kehrte zu seinen Freunden zurück. Ron fragte ihn: „Was wollte Snape von dir?"

„Nichts besonderes. Es ging nur um Malfoys Verhalten vor dem Unterricht."

Ron grinste. „Du hast ihn aber auch so richtig dumm aussehen lassen. Aber eines verstehe ich nicht. Wieso hast du den stinkenden Slytherins gesagt, dass sie auf deine Hilfe zählen können?"

Harry seufzte auf. „Ron, du hast nicht richtig zugehört. Ich habe gesagt, dass ich jeder Person, die sich benimmt und niemandem schaden will, helfen werde wenn es dann nötig ist. Ich mache da keinen Unterschied zwischen der Hauszugehörigkeit, denn in aller erster Linie sind wir alle Menschen und sollten uns so verhalten. Dies solltest du niemals vergessen." Mittlerweile hatten sich viele der Gryffindor-Erstklässler um Harry, Ron und Hermine versammelt und lauschten Harrys Worten. Sie waren neugierig, was er zu sagen hatte. Diese Worte und auch das Verhalten Snapes gegenüber der von ihm sonst so bevorzugten Slytherins verbreiteten sich schnell in Hogwarts und erreichten so auch die Lehrer, die am Nachmittag sich zu ihrer wöchentlichen Versammlung im Lehrerzimmer zusammenkamen. Zu allerletzt kam Albus mit funkelnden Augen und einem freundlichen Lächeln dazu. Er wandte sich sofort zu Severus: „Ich habe gehört, dass du heute eine sehr außergewöhnliche Einweisung bei Erstklässlern gehabt hast. Mr. Malfoy schien so gar nicht begeistert zu sein."

Severus grummelte: „Sein Verhalten im Unterricht und auch schon vorher war beschämend für das Haus Slytherin. Mr. Potter hat ihm aber eine verbale Abreibung verpasst, die ich so nicht erwartet habe. Er war immer höflich und reserviert und hat dabei kein Blatt vor den Mund genommen. Vor allem hat er es geschafft, dass Mr. Malfoy von den meisten seiner Altersgenossen im Haus isoliert ist. Er hat nur noch Mr. Crabbe und Mr. Goyle, sonst aber niemanden in seinem Alter auf seiner Seite."

Professor McGonagal, Professor Sprout und Professor Flitwick wollten nun genauer wissen, was passiert war und Severus gab den genauen Wortwechsel zwischen Draco und Harry wieder und imitierte dabei auch den Spott, den Harry Draco gegenüber an den Tag gelegt hatte. Mit etwas Stolz gab er auch den letzten Satz wieder und die anderen Lehrer lauschten gespannt den Worten. Als er geendet hatte, sagte Albus: „Das ist unerwartet. Und Mr. Potter hat in der Tat den Rest der Schüler aus deinem Haus von der Kritik ausgenommen und gesagt, dass er es traurig findet, dass Mr. Malfoys Verhalten auf sie zurückfallen wird?"

Severus nickte nur und gab kein Ton von sich. „In der Tat sehr ungewöhnlich. Mr. Potter scheint etwas erreichen zu wollen, dass wir als Lehrer nicht schaffen können, wenn wir dies von oben befehlen. Er könnte es schaffen, dass unsere Schüler wirklich über die Hausgrenzen hinwegsehen werden und sie sich als geschlossene Gemeinschaft nach außen präsentieren. Darüber wollte ich mit den Hauslehrern sprechen, aber ich denke, wir können das Thema erst einmal fallen und den Dingen ihren Lauf lassen. Wie haben sich denn die Schüler aus Gryffindor und Slytherin bei dir im Unterricht geschlagen, Severus?"

„Es gibt jeweils drei Schüler aus den Häusern, die einen guten ersten Eindruck hinterlassen haben. Ms. Granger, Mr. Longbottom und Mr. Potter scheinen wirklich Interesse und auch die Fähigkeit zu besitzen, meinen Anforderungen gerecht zu werden. In meinem Haus wären da Mr. Zabini, Ms. Greengras und Mr. Malfoy, wenn er sich nicht an kindischen Sabotageakten versucht."

Albus schaute nun etwas besorgt. „Severus, ich erwarte von dir, dass du so etwas nicht zulässt. Du kennst ja die Folgen von Kesselexplosionen und falschen Zutaten in Tränken und Mr. Potter ist nach dem, was im Zug und heute passiert ist, sicher ein Ziel für Mr. Malfoys Rache. Das darf aber nicht passieren. Du musst dann auch mal in den sauren Apfel beißen und deinen Schülern Punkte abziehen wenn es sein muss."

Severus stimmte nicht gerade gut gelaunt zu. Seinen eigenen Schülern Punkte abzuziehen war nicht das, was er machen wollte. Die Anweisung vom Schulleiter ließ ihm aber keinen Spielraum.


	4. Von Besen und Duellen

Harry waren die andauernden Attacken von Draco zuwider und hoffte, dass die Slytherins ihn im Zaum halten würden. Darüber nachdenkend saß er beim Abendessen, als ein paar seiner Mitschüler aus Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw zu ihm kamen. Einer von Ihnen, Ernie MacMillan, sprach ihn an. „Sag mal Harry, meinst du das wirklich so?"

„Was meinst du genau?"

„Na, dass du jedem helfen wirst, der deine Hilfe braucht?"

„Na klar meine ich das so. Natürlich soll keinem geschadet werden und derjenige, der mich fragt, benimmt sich. Wenn eine der beiden Bedingungen nicht erfüllt wird, werde ich nicht dazu bereit sein."

„Finde ich klasse. Du hättest gut zu uns gepasst, Harry. Ich bin auch zu dir gekommen um dir zu sagen, dass wir, die Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws dir auch immer helfen werden, wenn wirklich Not am Mann ist."

Am Lehrertisch beobachteten die Lehrer die Szene und waren erstaunt, dass sich nun auch die ersten Slytherins zu der Gruppe gesellten. Auch sie wollten Harry das gleiche sagen, wurden aber von ihren Mitschülern skeptisch beäugt. Da schritt Harry ein, als er die Situation erfasste. „Hört mal zu. Nur weil jemand in Slytherin ist, bedeutet das noch lange nicht, dass sie oder er ein schlechter Mensch ist. Es sind die Taten und das Benehmen, die uns zeigen, wie ein Mensch wirklich ist. Ein Slytherin ist mir genauso willkommen wie jeder aus einem anderen Haus. Natürlich nur, wenn das Benehmen stimmt und keine Gefahr für andere verursacht wird", erwiderte Harry ernst und führ sogleich mit einem lachenden Gesicht fort: " Ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir das Gespräch später fortsetzen. Ich habe nämlich Hunger und nachher will ich noch die restlichen Hausaufgaben erledigen. Ein freies Wochenende ist ja auch was Schönes." Die anwesenden Slytherins atmeten erleichtert auf. Sie hatten schon gedacht, dass Harry nur etwas vorgespielt hatte, erkannten aber jetzt, dass er jedes Wort ernst gemeint hatte. Auch die Schüler aus den anderen Häusern merkten Harrys ernsten Tonfall im ersten Teil der kleinen Ansprache und fingen nun an nachzudenken. Sie verzogen sich wieder an ihre Tische und Harry konnte nun endlich was essen. Hermine und Ron hatten das mitbekommen. Hermine ging das an die Nieren, dass sie ihm nicht beigestanden hatte und sie musste sich zwingen etwas zu essen. Sie hatte vor mit Harry nachher im Gemeinschaftsraum zu reden. Sie war der Meinung, dass er ihren Zuspruch brauchte und wollte Ron auch dazu überreden.

Albus dagegen sah erfreut, dass sich eine Gruppe Schüler zusammengetan hatte. Und noch leichter ums Herz wurde ihm, als er bemerkte, dass sich Mitglieder jedes Hauses unter den Mitgliedern war. Er hoffte sehr, dass Harry Erfolg haben würde. Minerva und Severus hatten das Schauspiel auch mitbekommen und beide waren auf ihre Weise stolz, Minerva wegen Harrys Offenheit allen gegenüber und Severus deswegen, weil Schüler aus seinem Haus das Angebot des Jungen, der ihn immer wieder überraschte, angenommen hatten. Für ihn war es kein Zeichen von Schwäche, dass jemand Hilfe, die ohne unerfüllbare und akzeptable Vorbedingung angeboten wurde, annimmt. Auch Pomona und Filius empfanden eine Veränderung in der großen Halle. Es wirkte für sie alles etwas friedlicher und freundlicher als bisher.

Nach dem Essen wollte Harry im Gemeinschaftsraum die restlichen Hausaufgaben erledigen, es waren nur noch Zauberkunst und Kräuterkunde, als er dort am schwarzen Brett den Aushang über den Besenflugunterricht sah. Dieser sollte am Donnerstagnachmittag stattfinden. Er wusste nicht, was er unternehmen sollte, denn einige Ereignisse hatten mit seiner Aufnahme in die Quidditchmannschaft der Gryffindors erst ihren Anfang genommen. Andererseits wollte er Neville nicht zu Boden stürzen sehen, aber gerade das hatte seine Position als Sucher gesichert.. Er befand sich in einem Konflikt, denn er hatte gesagt, dass er noch nie auf einem Besen gesessen hatte, was für sein jüngeres Ich ja nicht gelogen war. Dennoch fühlte er sich als Lügner und Betrüger. Er hatte schon in den Verlauf der Geschichte eingegriffen und wollte nicht noch mehr als nötig verändern. Das einzige, was er machen konnte, war, Hermine die Angst vor dem Fliegen zu nehmen. Was Neville geschehen sollte, konnte er einfach nicht verhindern. Ohne Dracos Aktion würde er niemals als Sucher spielen und dies war nur möglich, wenn Neville wirklich einen Unfall bei den Flugstunden hätte. Daher beschloss er, so leid es ihm tat, nichts zu unternehmen. Als er diesen Entschluss fasste, begriff er erst, wie schwer es auch für Dumbledore war, Menschen, die man kennt und schätzt, in Gefahren zu schicken, mit dem Wissen, dass sie dabei verletzt oder gar umkommen konnten. Dies machte ihn nachdenklich. Konnte er wirklich all seine Freunde und Mitschüler vor solchen Gefahren bewahren? Darüber musste er sich aber später klar werden, denn er hörte aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum, dass Ron und Hermine sich stritten. Als Ron sagte, dass er Harry nicht helfen zu bräuchte, weil der ja gut alleine zurechtkommt, entgegnete Hermine: „Ron, du bist so ein Trottel. Du hast Harry noch nie gefragt, ob er wirklich keine Hilfe braucht. Du nimmst es aber an. Im Gegensatz zu dir habe ich mit ihm schon über sein bisheriges Leben geredet und er hat ein paar Andeutungen gemacht, dass seine Verwandten ihn hassen."

Etwas geschockt sah Ron Hermine an. Es stimmte, was Hermine ihm vorwarf. Er hatte wirklich mit Harry kaum über sein Leben bisher geredet und konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass man von seiner Familie gehasst werden konnte. Es erklärte auch, warum Harry keine Post bekam.

Harry kam nun dazu und sagte zu Ron: „Du musst mir nicht helfen, wenn du es nicht willst. Ich zwinge niemanden, denn ich nenne mich nicht Lord Voldemort", bei dem Namen ging ein allgemeines Keuchen durch den Raum, „und strebe auch nicht nach Macht. So was würde nur ein Draco Malfoy machen." Harry setzte sich nun weit ab von Ron in einen Sessel und begann seine Hausaufgaben zu machen, die ihm dank des Wissens, welches die Zeitreise überdauert hatte, schnell und ordentlich von der Hand gingen. Neben ihm setzte sich Hermine hin und versank auch in ihre Arbeit. Harry bot ihr seine Hilfe an, die aber abwinkte. Sie war aber daran interessiert, wie Harry die Aufgaben in Astronomie und Zauberkunst gelöst hatte und bat darum später seine Aufsätze lesen zu dürfen. Er legte ihr seine Hausaufgaben hin und nahm nun seine Okklumentikübungen wieder auf. Je öfter er es machte, umso mehr merkte er, wie er sein Wissen ordentlich in seinem Kopf sortierte und er leichter darauf zugreifen konnte. Das war ein sehr angenehmer Nebeneffekt von Okklumentik, fand er. Sein Augenmerk lag aber auf dem Schutz seiner Gedanken und Emotionen vor Voldemort. Während der Übung versank er in eine tiefe Meditation, in der er an wirklich nichts dachte und fühlte. Es fiel ihm immer leichter seinen Geist in einen solchen Zustand zu versetzen und schon bald wollte er den nächsten Schritt in Angriff nehmen ohne Meditation diesen Zustand zu erreichen und dabei sich mit jemanden zu unterhalten.

Auf ein Mal wurde er unsanft aus dem tranceähnlichen Zustand gerissen. Ron hatte ihn an der Schulter gerüttelt. Langsam machte Harry die Augen auf und ließ seinen Blick umherschweifen. Bei Ron, der vor ihm stand blieb er haften und Harry fragte ihn freundlich: „Was gibt's denn, Ron?"

„Ich dachte, du schläfst schon. Ich wollte dich aufwecken, damit du dich ins Bett legen kannst. Falls ich dich gestört habe, tut es mir leid."

„Nein, geschlafen habe ich nicht. Ich habe ein paar Konzentrationsübungen gemacht und war sowieso fertig damit. Du hast mich also nicht gestört. Gibt es denn was, über was du mit mir reden willst?"

„Ja, da gibt's was. Wegen vorhin. Ich wollte mich dafür entschuldigen, was ich gesagt habe. Es ist einfach so, dass ich den Slytherins nicht traue. Und jetzt kommst du und sagst, dass wir das Benehmen und die Taten anschauen sollen und nicht auf die Hauszuordnung. Das fällt mir wirklich schwer." Etwas verlegen schaute Ron zu Boden.

Harry konnte das gut verstehen. Es war für ihn auch nicht einfach, so zu handeln. Aber um langfristig eine friedliche Gesellschaft zu schaffen, musste man spätestens hier anfangen. Das war sein Ziel auf lange Zeit gesehen und er wollte es schaffen oder dabei untergehen. Vorher musste er aber Voldemort zu einem Zeitpunkt zur Hölle schicken, an dem er so wenig Schaden wie möglich angerichtet hat. Er war sich bewusst, dass Quirrell, Jorkins und Crouch nicht zu retten waren. Aber Cedric Diggory, Sirius, Remus und all die anderen, die während Voldemorts Terrorherrschaft und der Schlacht um Hogwarts ums Leben gekommen waren, konnte er retten. Dem entsprechend fiel dann auch Harrys Antwort aus.

„Hör mir bitte genau zu und denk erst darüber nach, bevor du etwas sagst. Ich weiß nur zu genau, wie sich Vorurteile anfühlen. Es ist ein wirklich mieses Gefühl, wenn man denen ausgesetzt ist. Vorurteile sind unnütz und schaffen nur Streit und Hass. Meinst du nicht, dass man dagegen etwas unternehmen soll? Ich bin dieser Ansicht und werde dafür immer kämpfen. Wer nicht mit mir zusammen an dem Ziel arbeitet, der ist nicht gegen mich. Aber er zeigt mir, dass er nur auf seinen eigenen Vorteil bedacht ist. Nur wer gegen mich ist, den werde ich benennen und ans Tageslicht zerren, damit er sich der Öffentlichkeit stellen muss." Mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck schaute er Ron an und zeigte ihm, dass es ihm ernst war. Ron musste kräftig schlucken. Er wusste nicht, was er entgegnen konnte. Harry hatte so in Bedrängnis gebracht mit seiner Argumentation dass Er nicht vor oder zurück konnte, ohne dabei Harry als Freund zu verlieren. Daher sagte er nur: „Ich werde mal darüber schlafen. Das ist doch etwas viel, was heute passiert und gesagt wurde."

„Mach das, Ron. Du wirst morgen um einiges klarer sehen können."

Hermine hat alles aufmerksam mit angehört und fühlte sich in ihrer Position bestärkt, obwohl sie merkte, dass sie doch etwas zu weit bei Ron gegangen war. Harry hatte aus ihrer Sicht die passenderen Worte gewählt. Dennoch war sie nicht bereit, sich bei Ron zu entschuldigen. Ihrer Meinung nach sollte er noch etwas schmoren. Ron war meist sehr nett, aber zu unbeherrscht und auch neidisch auf Harry, was sie als absolut idiotisch empfand. Um einer Diskussion aus dem Weg zu gehen, nahm sie nun Harrys Aufsätze und las sie sehr aufmerksam durch. Seine Handschrift war sehr fein, fast wie ihre. Auch sein Schreibstil war ihrem vergleichbar. Sehr sachlich und logisch waren seine Schlüsse aufgebaut, die er aus den Texten gezogen hatte. Sie fand keine Fehler und legte sie nach zwanzig Minuten wieder zurück. Sie flüsterte zu Harry: „Du machst mir wirklich Konkurrenz. Ich war sonst immer alleine die Beste in der Schule. Deine Arbeit ist wirklich gut. Was ich mich frage, ist, wie du deine Hausaufgaben schneller als ich und ohne Bücher zu benutzen erledigst."

Harry grinste sie an: „Ich werde dir sicher nicht alle meine Geheimnisse verraten. Zumindest jetzt noch nicht. Es wird aber in der Zukunft ein Zeitpunkt kommen, an dem ich dir alle meine Heimlichkeiten offenlegen werde."

Hermine kicherte etwas unsicher. Sie fühlte sich zu Harry irgendwie hingezogen. Er strahlte meist eine Ruhe aus, die sie als Ankerpunkt empfand, um ihre eigene Unsicherheit zu bekämpfen. Was sie aber besonders an ihm mochte, war, dass er trotz seiner Ruhe und der meist sehr wortarmen Art nicht arrogant und abgehoben wirkte, vielmehr erschien er sehr erwachsen und damit so ganz anders wie die meisten ihrer Mitschüler. Er hielt keine langen Reden, sondern handelte schnell und konsequent, ohne dabei unbedacht zu sein. Er konnte jemanden alleine mit Worten bloßstellen, der ihm quer gekommen war. Und dumm war er ja auch nicht gerade. Sie kam sich dagegen wie ein kleines Kind vor. Sie dachte über ihr Verhalten gegenüber ihren Mitschülern nach und erkannte, dass sie sich an die Regeln hielt, so unsinnig sie auch zu sein schienen, und auch andere dazu anhielt. Den Ton, den sie dabei an den Tag legte, konnte sie nur als befehlshaberisch und arrogant bezeichnen. Nur bei Harry ließ sie ihre Maske etwas fallen und konnte ihr echtes Selbst etwas zum Vorschein kommen lassen.

„Hast du wirklich so viele Geheimnisse?"

„Ich sag mal so. Wenn ich dir alles sagen müsste, würden wir sicher noch in zwei Monaten hier sitzen. Du hast ja auch einige Geheimnisse, oder? Ich habe dich beobachtet, als du den Aushang über die Flugstunden gelesen hast. Du scheinst etwas Angst zu haben, nicht wahr?"

Harry sah, wie Hermine leicht zusammenzuckte. sie sagte: „Ja, schon. Ich habe geschaut, ob es Tipps dazu gibt, aber die meisten sind nur für Quidditchspieler geeignet. Es nervt mich einfach, dass es keine Einweisung für Anfänger gibt. Ron meinte nur, dass es kinderleicht ist und das hilft mir nicht weiter."

„Morgen früh gebe ich dir ein paar Tipps. Mein Vater war ein Quidditchspieler für Gryffindor und wirklich gut. Er hat mir einen Brief hinterlassen, in dem er mir ein paar Ratschläge für Anfänger mitgegeben hat. Ich werde sie mit dir teilen, damit du dir nicht so viele Sorgen machen musst. Den Brief habe ich leider nicht mitgenommen, kenne aber den Inhalt auswendig. Du musst wissen, dass ich nicht wirklich viel von meinen Eltern habe und der Brief bedeutet mir zu viel um ihn hier zu verlieren", log er gekonnt und setzte dabei einen leicht traurigen Gesichtsausdruck auf. Die Jahre in Hogwarts und bei seinen Verwandten hatten ihm einige Übung darin verschafft und er war insgeheim froh darüber.

Hermine war sichtlich gerührt, als Harry seine Ausführung beendet hatte. Sie wusste viel über Harry ,merkte aber erst jetzt, wie sehr er seine Eltern, die er noch nicht einmal richtig kennenlernen durfte, vermisste. Sie nahm sein Angebot gerne an und verabredete sich mit ihm für den nächsten Morgen. Da es schon spät war, gingen sie und Harry in ihre Schlafsäle.

Der nächste Morgen war sonnig, aber schon merklich kühler. Der Herbst hatte schon sein Fühler nach Hogwarts ausgestreckt und ließ das Laub der Bäume in den buntesten Farben erstrahlen. Harry wachte wie immer um sechs Uhr auf und machte sich für den Tag fertig. Er setzte sich in den Gemeinschaftsraum und machte sich Gedanken über seine Situation. Da heute kein Unterricht war, wollte er etwas mehr Zeit in der Bibliothek verbringen, wo sich Hermine auch am wohlsten fühlte. Für ihn war der Ort nicht gerade seine zweite Heimat wie für Hermine, vielmehr ein Hort des Wissens, ein Werkzeug, dessen er sich so gut es nur ging bedienen wollte. Er dachte zurück an die Zeit der Flucht vor den Todessern vor der Schlacht und wie hilflos und unwissend er sich in der Zeit gefühlt hatte. Das wollte er nicht mehr erleben. Er machte sich auch Gedanken, welchem Lehrer er wirklich vollkommen vertrauen konnte. Albus schied schon aus, da er ihn sehenden Auges und ohne ihn wirklich vorzubereiten in den Tod geschickt hatte. Der einzige, der ihm einfiel und der auch verschwiegen war, war Severus Snape. Ihn einzuweihen war im Moment seine einzige Option, doch er musste vorher sichergehen, dass Snape nicht sofort zu Dumbledore gehen würde um alles preiszugeben. Von einer Lösung war er noch weit entfernt, das wusste Harry genau. Aber er hatte einen Plan für sein Vorgehen in den nächsten Jahren, der den Slytherins die Augen aus dem Kopf fallen lassen würde, sollten sie von ihm erfahren. Er wollte Sirius befreien, das Ministerium als Haufen inkompetenter und korrupter Trottel bloßstellen, Voldemort zur Strecke bringen und Albus sollte auch sein Fett wegkriegen, falls dieser weiterhin den Geheimniskrämer spielen sollte.

Harry wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er Schritte auf der Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafsälen hörte. Er drehte sich um und sah, wie Hermine putzmunter herunterkam. Er begrüßte sie und ging mit ihr gemeinsam in die große Halle um dort zu frühstücken. Auf dem Weg dorthin begegneten sie Snape, der ohne ein Wort zu verlieren an ihnen vorbei ging und auf das „Guten Morgen Professor Snape" nicht mal ansatzweise reagierte. In der großen Halle genossen beide die Ruhe, weil Samstags die Schüler meist erst spät aufstanden. Nach dem sie ein großzügiges Frühstück in aller Ruhe verzehrt hatten, gingen sie über die Ländereien spazieren. Dabei unterhielten sie sich über vieles, darunter natürlich auch über Tipps für den Besenflug.

Harry erklärte ihr: „Mein Vater hat geschrieben, dass man nicht an sich zweifeln darf. Wenn man das macht, wird man nie fliegen können. Wenn du Höhenangst hast, kannst du das bekämpfen und solltest das auch machen. Selbst meine Mutter hatte Angst vor dem Fliegen auf einem Besen, hat aber nie aufgegeben. Am Ende war sie sehr gut darin. Ich weiß nicht, ob du das weißt, aber sie war wie du eine Muggelgeborene."

Hermine blieb stehen und schaute Harry an. Er wunderte sich und fragte: „Habe ich was falsches gesagt?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, hast du nicht. Ich wusste nur nicht, dass deine Mutter wie ich war."

„Ja, das war sie und sie war sehr stolz darauf, dass sie, als Muggelgeborene, sehr gute Noten erzielt hatte. Sie war auch Vertrauensschülerin und Schulsprecherin."

„Du vermisst deine Eltern, nicht wahr?"

„Jeden Tag, Hermine. Meine Verwandten sind nicht gerade freundlich zu mir und das tut weh. Aber ich habe schon etwas dagegen unternommen. Du musst dir deshalb keine Sorgen machen." Hier log er nicht. Er vermisste viele Menschen, die er bisher kennen und schätzen gelernt hatte. Am meisten aber vermisste er Eltern, die diese Bezeichnung auch verdient hatten.

„Wirklich nicht?"

„Nein. Wenn Professor Dumbledore oder andere Menschen, die ich als meine Freunde sehe, für mehr als eine Woche nichts von mir hören sollten, dann würde meinen Verwandten ein sehr unangenehmer Besuch ins Haus stehen."

„Da hast du Glück. Aber willst du in den Ferien zurück zu deinen Verwandten?"

„Ich bleibe zu Weihnachten hier. Ich kriege ja auch keine Geschenke von ihnen. Da macht mir das nichts aus."

Hermine blieb das Herz fast stehen. Sie konnte nicht nachvollziehen, wieso manche Menschen einfach herzlos sein können. Sie beschloss ihre Eltern zu fragen, ob Harry zumindest im Sommer für eine oder zwei Wochen zu ihnen kommen konnte.

„Hört sich wirklich nicht toll an. Ich könnte so nicht leben."

„Man gewöhnt sich an alles, aber man darf sich nie unterkriegen lassen. Und ich habe mich dafür entschieden, mich nicht länger unterkriegen zu lassen"

„Das habe ich erlebt. Malfoy geht mir wirklich auf die Nerven und du hast ihn jetzt schon zum zweiten Mal kalt abserviert. Es hat mir gefallen, wie du ihn im Zug verhext hast." Sie lachte bei der Erinnerung leise. Es war in Harrys Ohren ein sehr melodisches und angenehmes Lachen und nicht das übliche Gekicher von seinen Mitschülerinnen. Er wunderte sich, weshalb er es nicht schon früher bemerkt hatte. Vielleicht lag es damals an den überwältigenden Eindrücken, die tagtäglich auf ihn eingeprasselt waren.

Harry lachte nun aber mit und sagte dann: „Jetzt sind wir aber vom eigentlichen Thema abgekommen. Zurück zum Besenflug. Mein Vater hat mir empfohlen mein Gleichgewichtssinn zu trainieren. Dadurch ist es einfach, sich auf dem Besen zu halten. Das Fliegen an sich ist einfach. Lehnt man sich nach vorne, beschleunigt man, nach hinten und man bremst oder fliegt rückwärts. Um hoch oder runter zu kommen zieht man den Stiel zu sich ran oder drückt ihn weg. Links und rechts erklärt sich von selbst. Hast du Probleme mit deinem Gleichgewicht?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, absolut nicht. Meine Eltern haben mir Gymnastikunterricht aufgezwungen. Ich habe am Schwebebalken geturnt und da ist Balance sehr wichtig. Ich war zwar nicht wirklich gut, aber es hat gereicht, dass ich mich oben halten konnte."

„Turnen habe ich mal im Fernsehen gesehen. Das sieht wirklich schwer aus, aber wenn du auf diesem dünnen Balken bleiben kannst, ist das Fliegen auf einem Besen sicher kein Problem für dich."

„Wie sieht es denn da bei dir aus? Hast du Sport gemacht?"

„Wenn du damit meinst, wie ich vor meinem Cousin geflüchtet bin und dabei über und unter Hindernissen weg musste und dabei kein Tempo zu verlieren, dann ja." Er grinste bei den Bildern, die vor seinem inneren Auge auftauchten. Er erzählte Hermine von einigen dieser Verfolgungsjagden und wie Dudley sich abmühte über manche Hindernisse zu kommen, die Harry wie im Flug überwunden hatte und er beschrieb Hermine, wie oft Dudley dabei aufgeben musste, weil er wegen seines Körperumfangs einfach nicht in der Lage war ihm zu folgen und so manches Mal festgesteckt hatte. Das Leuchten in Harrys Augen und sein Lachen bei der Erzählung faszinierte Hermine. Normalerweise blickten Harrys Augen sehr ernst umher, doch hier sah sie eine Seite an ihm, die ihn wie den elfjährigen Jungen, der er in ihren Augen war.

Sie gingen langsam wieder zurück, als Harry fragte, was Hermine heute machen wollte.

„Ich hatte vor in die Bibliothek zu gehen und noch zu lernen. Und du?"

„Ich schließe mich dir an. Ich wollte noch was nachschauen und das kann etwas länger dauern."

Hermine strahlte bei der Aussage. Endlich hatte sie jemanden gefunden, der ihr Interesse am Lernen mit ihr teilte. Dies stimmte auch, nur die Gründe waren andere. Für Harry ging es ja um den Schutz seiner Freunde.

Sie begaben sich in das Reich von Madam Pince, die wie eine Bärenmutter, die ihre Jungen beschützt, über die Bücher wachte. Hermine wusste schon, wo sie suchen musste, weil sie sich mit dem erweiterten Wissen für die Zauber der ersten und zweiten Klasse beschäftigte. Harry hatte das Wissen schon verinnerlicht, als er die Stunden für die DA vorbereitete. Er suchte Bücher über die Erschaffung von Zaubern und Flüchen. Diese Bücher waren noch immer im normalen Bereich der Bücherei und nach kurzem Suchen fand Harry sie. Er hatte seine Tasche mit Pergament und Feder dabei. Er las ganz genau, was der Autor dem Leser mitteilen wollte und notierte sich die wichtigsten Informationen. Es war ein faszinierendes Gebiet und schon bald war er in seiner eigenen Welt versunken.

Harry und Hermine verbrachten fast das ganze Wochenende in der Bibliothek und jeder hatte das erreicht, das jeder für sich wollte. Harry erfuhr, dass für die Schaffung eigener Zauber und Flüche alte Runen und Arithmantik wichtig waren. Die Theorie hinter der Erfindung von Zaubern aber hatte er verstanden und sich seine Erkenntnisse fein säuberlich notiert. Zusätzlich war er mit der Theorie der Verbindung von zwei Zaubern zu einem in Kontakt gekommen. Dies war schon schwerer zu erreichen, denn es gab Zauber, die sich gegenseitig behinderten oder gar auslöschten. Da waren laut dem Lehrbuch komplizierte Berechnungen nötig und dafür musste er erst einmal Arithmantik lernen.

Die nächste Woche war wieder gefüllt mit Unterricht und Hausaufgaben, die Harry, Hermine und, zu ihrer großen Überraschung, auch Neville und Ron immer sofort am gleichen Tag erledigten. Am Morgen des Tages, an dem sie alle fliegen lernen sollten, saß Harry zusammen mit den anderen noch am Frühstückstisch und unterhielt sich mit Neville, Ron und Hermine, als eine Eule auf Neville zugeflogen kam. Bei der Landung auf dem Tisch schmiss der Vogel ein Kanne Tee um, dessen Inhalt sich schnell auf der Tischdecke verteilte. Das Tier hatte ein kleines Päckchen am Fuß. Neville befreite die Eule von ihrer Last. Als er das Päckchen öffnete, fand er eine milchig weiß schimmernde Kugel ,die er sofort in die Hand nahm. Kaum hatte er Kontakt mit dem Gegenstand, wurde die Kugel rot.

Neville erklärte Harry, der neben ihm saß: „Das ist ein Erinnermich. Es soll mich daran erinnern, dass ich was vergessen habe und ich muss was vergessen haben." Er zuckte dabei mit den Schultern und blieb ganz locker. Auf einmal schoss eine Hand von hinten vor und griff sich Nevilles Erinnermich.

„Zeig mal her!", ertönte eine schnarrende Stimme hinter ihm. „Du scheinst ein Hirn wie ein löchriger Käse zu haben, wenn du so was brauchst."

Harry drehte sich um und sah Draco und seine Wachhunde vor sich. „Mr. Malfoy, geben sie das sofort wieder zurück!"

„Und was passiert wenn ich das nicht mache?"

„Dann sehe ich eine unangenehme Begegnung auf sie zukommen."

„Mit dir, Potter?", ätzte Draco.

Auf den Schreck, der nun folgte, war der blonde Slytherin nicht gefasst.

„Nein, mit mir, Mr. Malfoy", erklang die Stimme von Professor McGonagal hinter ihm. Draco fuhr merklich zusammen. Harry grinste ihm süffisant ins Gesicht und ließ sich seine Schadenfreude anmerken.

„Nun, wie entscheiden sie sich?"

Draco ließ den Erinnermich in Nevilles Hände fallen und wollte sich entfernen, als Professor McGonagal sagte: „Mr. Malfoy, sie melden sich heute Abend um acht Uhr bei mir für zwei Stunden Nachsitzen."

Albus hatte alles von seinem Platz aus mit angesehen und er spürte, dass sich die Spannung zwischen Harry und Draco immer weiter aufbaute. Irgendwann wird es zu einer Entladung kommen und das wird für beide gefährlich, dachte er sich.

Die Schüler verließen die große Halle um zum Unterricht zu gehen. Harry, Ron, Neville und Hermine machten sich auf den Weg zum VgddK-Unterricht bei Quirrel, der letzte Woche schon lahm war. Sie hatten nichts gelernt bei ihm und das Gestotter des Lehrers machte es wirklich unerträglich dem Inhalt zu folgen. Dies war heute auch so und praktische Übungen gab es auch nicht. Es war für alle eine Enttäuschung und Harry wusste nur zu gut, dass es wichtig war sich verteidigen zu können. Daher dachte er darüber nach, eine Art DA einzuführen und dies als Hausaufgabenhilfe in dem Fach zu tarnen.

Am Nachmittag war es dann endlich so weit und Harry machte sich zusammen mit den anderen Gryffindor-Erstklässlern auf den Weg zum Quidditchfeld, wo Madam Hooch schon Besen ausgelegt hatte. Dort angekommen, sahen sie, dass die Slytherins aus dem ersten Jahr mit ihnen zusammen den Unterricht hatten. Sie störten sich nicht daran, auch wenn Malfoy und seine zwei Trollnachkommen auch dabei waren.

Madam Hooch, eine grauhaarige Hexe mit gelben Augen, kam auf das Feld. Sie rief mit strenger Stimme: „Wieso wartet ihr noch? Jeder stellt sich neben einen Besen, los jetzt!"

Harry achtete darauf, dass er neben Hermine blieb und stellte sich neben einen Besen. Hermine schaute zu ihm rüber und ließ sich von seiner Ruhe einfangen. Sie entspannte sich und folgte den Anweisungen der Lehrerin, als diese sie nun aufforderte: „Jeder streckt seine rechte Hand über dem Besen aus und sagt hoch!"

Kaum hatte Harry das gesagt, flog der Besen in seine Hand. Davon beruhigt, folgte Hermine seinem Beispiel und sie schaffte es im zweiten Anlauf. Neville dagegen brauchte eine ganze Weile, bis er es auch geschafft hatte. Harry flüsterte zu Hermine: „Denk an das, was ich dir am Samstag gesagt habe. Entspannt sein und Gleichgewicht halten. Dann klappt es."

Nun gab die Lehrerin die Anweisung wie man auf einen Besen steigen musste und korrigierte Draco, der vorher noch groß getönt hatte, wie gut er doch mit einem Besen umgehen konnte, in allen Punkten. Die Gryffindors lachten ihn aus und auch ein paar Slytherins grinsten versteckt deswegen.

„Passt jetzt auf, Wenn ich pfeife, stoßt ihr euch vom Boden ab, und zwar mit aller Kraft", sagte Madam Hooch. „Haltet eure Besenstiele gerade, steigt ein paar Meter hoch und kommt dann gleich wieder runter, indem ihr euch leicht nach vorn neigt. Auf meinen Pfiff - drei -zwei -„

Neville hatte viel zu viel Kraft beim Abstoßen vom Boden aufgebracht und schoss wie von der Tarantel gestochen und ohne auf den Pfiff zu warten senkrecht in die Höhe. Sehr schnell verlor er die Balance und stürzte zu Boden, wo er wie ein Häufchen Elend liegen blieb.

„Junge, was hast du gemacht? Du solltest doch auf meinen Pfiff warten. Jetzt steh auf und lass mich nachschauen, ob dir was passiert ist."

Neville erhob sich langsam und der Schmerz stand in sein Gesicht geschrieben. Harry sah, dass Nevilles Hand in einem unmöglichen Winkel stand. Madam Hooch sagte: „Handgelenk gebrochen. Ich bringe ihn zum Krankenflügel. Wehe es steigt inzwischen jemand auf den Besen. Der fliegt schneller von der Schule als er Quidditch sagen kann." Sie nahm Neville am unverletzten Arm und begleitete ihn zu Schulschwester.

Als sie außer Hörweite war, rief Malfoy: „Habt ihr diese Schande für seine Familie gesehen? Kann sich noch nicht mal auf einem Besen halten." Über diese Beleidigung lachten nur Crabbe, Goyle und er selbst, alle anderen schauten ihn mit versteinerter Miene an. Davon ließ Draco sich aber nicht stören. Er sah etwas vor sich im Gras liegen und hob es auf. „Das muss dieser Trampel verloren haben. Mal schauen, ob er es findet, wenn ich es verstecke. Oder ich behalte es selbst."

Harry schaute Draco an und forderte: „Geben sie das wieder zurück, Mr. Malfoy. Fremdes Eigentum zu nehmen ist Diebstahl und wird mit Schulverweis bestraft. So viel sollten selbst sie wissen."

„Wer soll mich daran hindern? Du etwa Potter?" Draco schwang sich auf einen Besen und flog davon.

Harry wollte verhindern, dass Draco damit davon kam und folgte ihm, ohne auf die Warnung von Hermine zu hören. Wie hatte er das Fliegen vermisst. Es war ein Gefühl der Freiheit und er wusste, dass er deutlich besser war als Draco. Er schoss direkt auf ihn zu und forderte Draco auf, den Erinnermich zu übergeben.

„Ich glaube nicht. Ich verstecke ihn hier im Baum."

Harry blockierte schnell den Weg und Draco schaute ihn wütend an.

„Mr. Malfoy, es scheint als ob Mr. Crabbe und Mr. Goyle nicht hier sind um sie zu beschützen."

Erst jetzt realisierte Draco, dass er allein auf sich gestellt war und er keine Chance gegen Harry hatte. Deshalb rief er: „Dann muss ich wohl was anderes machen", warf den Erinnermich im hohen Bogen weg und landete wieder. Harry sah das und beschleunigte seinen Besen und folgte der Glaskugel. Im Sturzflug näherte er sich und dicht über dem Boden gelang es ihm sie aufzufangen und seinen Besen wieder in die Waagerechte zu bringen.

Seine Mitschüler jubelten ihm zu, als er sich ihnen wieder näherte um zu landen. Plötzlich erschallte eine Stimme über das Feld: „POTTER!"

Harry drehte sich um und sah Professor McGonagal, die kreidebleich auf ihn zu gelaufen kam.  
„Wie konnten sie...? Das war höchst gefährlich. Kommen sie mit! Und der Rest kehrt augenblicklich in ihre Häuser zurück!" Sie packte ihn am Ärmel und zerrte ihn in Richtung schloss. Er sah im Augenwinkel, wie Draco hämisch grinste. Der wird sich noch wundern, dachte sich Harry, ließ sich aber nichts anmerken und blieb sichtlich gelassen.

Eine halbe Stunde später war er wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum, wo alle anderen Erstklässler schon auf ihn warteten. Sofort wurde er mit Fragen bombardiert.

„Nein, ich bin nicht von der Schule verwiesen worden. Ich bin jetzt Sucher der Quidditchmannschaft."

Ron war sichtlich erstaunt. „Du bist Sucher? Irre! Du musst der jüngste Sucher seit hundert Jahren sein."

„Das hat McGonagal auch gesagt. Wood wird demnächst mit mir trainieren. Hätte ich aber nicht zugesagt, wäre ich sicherlich von der Schule geflogen." Er wandte sich zu Hermine, die ihn wütend anstarrte. „Hermine, bevor du etwas sagst, ich weiß, dass es dumm war, aber sollte ich Draco damit davonkommen lassen? Es war Nevilles Eigentum, dass ich gerettet habe und ich habe gesagt, dass ich für Freunde alles mache um sie zu schützen."

Hermine schaute ihn trotzig an und erwiderte: „Harry, du hast deinen Freund nicht beschützt mit dieser Aktion. Du hast nur ein Erinnermich gerettet."

„Wer weiß, wofür das Teil irgendwann mal gut ist? Vielleicht rettet es ja Nevilles Leben. Weißt du das? Ich mit Sicherheit nicht."

Hermine setzte sich in einen Sessel am Kamin und schmollte. Sie mochte es nicht, wenn man sie mit logischer Argumentation, auch wenn die Prämisse etwas weit hergeholt war, schlägt. Sie musste zugeben, dass eine entfernte Möglichkeit bestand, dass es so kam wie Harry es gesagt hatte.

Harry setzte sich zu ihr. „Bitte sei nicht sauer auf mich. Du bist meine beste Freundin. Dir kann ich vieles anvertrauen, was ich Ron oder jemandem anderen niemals sagen kann. Sie könnten damit nicht umgehen und nur Angst vor mir kriegen. Du dagegen bist neugierig, offen für neues, verschwiegen, intelligent, fleißig, freundlich und hilfsbereit. Das mag ich an dir." Er war hier absolut ehrlich und verstellte sich nicht.

Hermine sah in seine Augen. Was sie dort sah, war etwas, was sie so noch nie gesehen hatte. Diese grünen Augen wirkten warm und weich. Sie erkannte in ihnen eine freundschaftliche Zuneigung. Er meint es ehrlich so, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Ihr Zorn verschwand schneller als er gekommen war. Sie konnte nicht länger böse auf ihn sein.

„Ich.. ich weiß nicht, was ich dazu sagen soll. Danke für die netten Komplimente. So was haben bisher nur meine Eltern zu mir gesagt. Du kannst es nicht ahnen wie es ist, in der Schule nur als Streberin und Besserwisserin bezeichnet zu werden. Du bist wirklich der erste meiner Mitschüler, der mich als Freundin betrachtet." Hermine hatte jetzt Tränen in den Augen. Es waren aber Tränen der Freude, etwas, dass sie nur selten empfand.

Harry lächelte. „Weißt du, du kleiner Bücherwurm, es gibt Menschen, die mit Intelligenz nicht viel anfangen können. Sie werden dumm geboren und bleiben so bis ins Grab. Du bist da ganz anders."

Hermine lachte wieder sanft auf, als sie den Spitznamen, den er ihr verpasst hatte, hörte. Aus seinem Mund war es ein Kompliment, dass sie gerne annahm. Sie umarmte ihn so heftig, dass ihm die Luft wegblieb.

„Wofür war das denn?"

„Dafür, dass du einfach du bist. Du findest einfach immer die richtigen Worte."

„Nicht immer, wirklich nicht, aber ich versuche es." Harry spürte, dass sich etwas verändert hatte. Er konnte es nicht genau benennen, aber etwas war anders als in seinen Erinnerungen. „Entschuldige mich mal, ich muss etwas wichtiges loswerden vor dem Abendessen. Wood will nicht, dass bekannt wird, dass ich der neue Sucher in der Mannschaft bin." Harry erhob sich wieder und stellte sich nun mitten im Raum hin. Laut rief er: „Ich habe noch etwas zu sagen. Könnt ihr mir einen Moment zuhören?" Er schaute sich um und alle Blicke waren auf ihn gerichtet. „Oliver Wood hat vor, dass wir nicht bekannt geben, dass ich der neue Sucher der Gryffindors bin. Deshalb bitte ich euch, dass nicht an jemand anderen zu verraten. Es wird beim ersten Spiel eine böse Überraschung für unseren Gegner, dass verspreche ich euch." Danach setzte er sich wieder zu Hermine und sie redeten noch eine Weile.

Als es dann Zeit für das Abendessen war, gingen Harry und Hermine gemeinsam den langen Weg. Ron unterhielt sich mir Dean Thomas und Seamus Finnigan über alles möglich Belangloses, was Harry nicht wirklich interessierte. Lieber unterhielt er sich mit seiner besten Freundin über den Unterricht und verschiedenste Zauber, die sie gelernt hatten. Wobei er diese Zauber im Schlaf beherrschte. Dies wollte er ihr irgendwann sagen und auch den Grund dafür. Aber noch war es viel zu früh dafür.

In der Halle setzte sich Harry an den Tisch und wollte sich geraden was zu essen auf seinen Teller legen, als Draco ihn mit seiner schnarrenden und unangenehmen Stimme ansprach: „Na, Potter? Ist wohl deine letzte Mahlzeit hier vor deiner Heimreise."

Harry drehte sich um und teilte Draco in einem sehr herablassenden Tonfall mit: „Zu ihrer Information, Mr. Malfoy, ich bin nicht rausgeworfen worden. Ich habe eine Strafe bekommen, das gebe ich zu. Aber ob es wirklich eine Strafe ist oder es mir Spaß machen wird, wird sich zeigen." Er setzte im Anschluss ein enigmatisches Lächeln auf und widmete sich wieder seinem Abendessen. Draco stand nun da wie ein begossener Pudel, während die anwesenden Gryffindors ihn auslachten. Er war eiskalt von Harry abserviert worden und das auf eine Art und Weise, die er eigentlich für sich gepachtet hatte. Gegen diesen unverschämten Gryffindor bekam er kein Bein auf den Boden. Vor Wut kochend sagte er dann: „Potter, ich fordere dich zu einem Zaubererduell heraus. Du weißt, was das ist?"

Ron fuhr dazwischen, als Harry schon antworten wollte. „Natürlich weiß er das. Ich bin sein Sekundant. Wer ist deiner?"

Draco schaute sich um und erwiderte: „Ich nehme Goyle. Wir treffen uns heute um Mitternacht im Pokalzimmer."

Harry wollte nun auch was dazu beitragen. „Nein, Mr. Malfoy. Sie haben mich herausgefordert und ich bestimme nun Zeit und Ort. Samstag vor dem Abendessen. Verlassenes Klassenzimmer im fünften Stock."

Draco wurde nun weiß wie die Wand. „Potter, entweder heute oder du wirst als Feigling gelten."

Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch, fast wie Snape. „So, werde ich das? Ich sehe hier nur einen Feigling und das sind sie. Sie müssen hier mit zwei Personen als Schutz auftauchen. Ich bin alleine. Nun sagen sie mir, wer hier ein Feigling ist. Aber ok, heute um Mitternacht im Pokalzimmer. Ich komme sie bei Professor McGonagal um zehn abholen und dann vertreiben wir uns die Zeit bis dahin. Ich will ja nicht, dass sie kneifen. Wenn es nichts weiteres gibt, dürfen sie sich entfernen." Mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung zeigte er Draco ganz deutlich, dass er Genug von ihm hatte.

Hermine schaute ihn besorgt an: „Harry, das willst du nicht wirklich machen. Wenn man dich erwischt, fliegst du sicher von der Schule."

Mit einem etwas bösen Grinsen sagte er: „Natürlich nicht. Aber um zehn Uhr werde ich im Korridor vor Professor McGonagals Büro auf ihn warten und ihn etwas Angst einjagen. Vielleicht lernt er ja dann mal sich zurückzuhalten. Der kleine Spaß ist harmlos und verletzt nur seinen Stolz."

Hermine fing wieder an zu lachen. Sie konnte gut nachvollziehen, dass Harry so was durchziehen wollte. Ihr ging Draco auch auf die Nerven und allein die Vorstellung, wie dieser Widerling sich vor Angst in die Hose macht, tat der dunklen Seite ihrer Seele richtig gut.

Auch Ron und Neville lachten laut und so zog die kleine Gruppe die Blicke aller Schüler am Tisch auf sich. Schnell verbreitete sich der Plan und es wurde gekichert und gelacht. Als Harry dann am Ende der Mahlzeit die Halle verlassen wollte, wurde er von Fred und George aufgehalten.

„Hey Harry, Oliver hat uns gesagt, dass du unser neuer Sucher bist. Gute Leistung. Wir beide sind die Treiber und werden dir den Hintern freihalten." Die Weasley-Zwillinge grinsten ihm ins Gesicht.

„Danke. Und ich versuche den Schnatz als erster zu fangen oder dabei unterzugehen. Mehr kann ich nicht versprechen."

„Klingt nach einem fairen Deal, nicht wahr, Fred?"

„Oh ja, mein Bruder. Sehr fairer Deal. Und sollte unser Harrykins hier untergehen, holen wir seine Überreste mit Besen und Schaufel vom Platz."

„Danke, dass ihr mich so ermutigt, ihr Knalltüten."

„George, hast du das gehört? Er nennt uns Knalltüten. Können wir ihm das erlauben?"

„Ich glaube schon Fred. Oliver würde uns als Klatscher benutzen, wenn wir unserem Sucher was antun würden."

„Glück gehabt, Harry. Wir sind sonst nicht so nachgiebig."

Harry grinste nun auch: „Ich weiß, dass ihr eigentlich ganz nette Typen seid. Nur wer euch verärgert, hat ein Problem, das aber lustig für die Zuschauer werden kann, nicht wahr?"

„Unser Harry hat uns durchschaut. Jetzt müssen wir unseren Ruf wieder aufbauen. An die Arbeit, werter Bruder!" Mit den Worten verschwanden Fred und George wieder und hetzten die Treppen hinauf.

Harry ging gemächlich in Richtung des Gryffindorturms. Er hatte es nicht eilig, denn er hatte seine Hausaufgaben schon alle erledigt. Er wollte noch etwas im Okklumentikbuch lesen und Übungen ausprobieren, die die Okklumentik verstärken sollen. Er verabredete sich mit Ron, Neville und Hermine, damit sie gemeinsam um kurz vor Zehn Draco vor McGonagals Büro abfangen konnten.

Er saß in dem gemütlichen Sessel vor dem Kamin und machte die Übung, die er sich vorgenommen hatte. Er schaffte es aber nicht. Frustriert war er versucht, das Buch in die Ecke zu feuern, atmete einmal tief durch und erinnerte sich an einen Satz des Autors. Starke Emotionen behindern die Okklumentik, schoss ihm durch den Kopf und erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, dass er vor lauter Vorfreude auf Dracos entsetztes Gesicht sich nicht wirklich konzentrieren konnte. Daher gab er es für heute auf und wartete auf die anderen. Endlich war es Zeit und Ron, Neville und Hermine kamen in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Gemeinsam schlichen sie sich durch den Zugang und wanderten leise durch die menschenleere Korridore. Sie hatten ihr Ziel schnell erreicht und es war noch nicht zehn Uhr. Harry stellte sich dorthin, wo Draco vorbeikommen musste um wieder in die Kerker zu kommen.

Es vergingen einige Minuten, bis eine Tür geöffnete wurde und ein Lichtschein den Gang kurzfristig erhellte. Sie hörten, wie die Tür wieder geschlossen wurde und die Schritte einer einzigen Person durch den Korridor hallten. Es war Draco, der sich immer wieder umschaute. Als er die Treppe erreichte, wurde sein Weg von Harry blockiert.

„Guten Abend, Mr. Malfoy. Ich hoffe, sie haben unsere Verabredung zu einem Duell nicht vergessen. Oder etwa doch, wenn ich davon ausgehe, dass ihr Sekundant nicht anwesend ist?"

Draco stand mit weit aufgerissenen Augen da und wusste nicht, wie er jetzt aus der Situation entkommen konnte. Hinter ihm näherten sich lautlos Hermine, Ron und Neville. Ron, der sich einen Spaß erlauben wollte, tippte Draco auf die Schulter und fragte mit verstellter Stimme: „Was machen sie außerhalb ihres Gemeinschaftsraums nach Sperrstunde?" Draco fuhr zusammen vor Schreck und rannte an Harry vorbei in Richtung Kerker. Die Vier mussten hart kämpfen um nicht laut zu lachen. Es war ein Bild gewesen, dass keiner von ihnen vergessen würde. Sie machten sich wieder auf den Weg zu ihren Räumen, als sie Filch um eine Ecke kommen sahen. Er versperrte ihnen den Weg zum Turm und kam langsam auf sie zu. Geistesgegenwärtig flüsterte Harry: „Kommt, folgt mir!"

Schnell rannten sie die Treppen wieder herunter und im dritten Stock angekommen, fingen die Stufen an ihre Richtung zu verändern. Sie kamen hier nicht weiter und mussten nun den Korridor im dritten Stock, der für Schüler eigentlich verboten war. Sie hörten schon wieder Schritte und suchten einen Ausweg. Harry wusste, was hinter einer der Türen lauerte und ging sich zielstrebig auf genau diese Tür. Seine Begleiter folgten ihm und als er die Tür öffnete, sah er Fluffy, der sehr schlecht gelaunt war. Er schnappte nach ihm und Harry zog die Tür schnell wieder zu. Jetzt hieß es Fersengeld zu geben und sie rannten durch den Korridor zum Treppenhaus am anderen Ende. Dort eilten sie die Treppen wieder hoch und kamen endlich so wieder dort an, wo sie hinwollte. Am Portrait der fetten Dame flüsterte Harry schnell das Passwort und nachdem der Zugang frei war, schlüpften alle hinein. Völlig außer Atem blieben sie auf der Treppe stehen. Neville zitterte wie Espenlaub und bekam keinen Ton heraus

„Habt ihr das gesehen? Das war echt knapp", sagte Harry keuchend.  
Ron stotterte nur noch. „W... wie... wieso ist hier ein dreiköpfiger Hund im Schloss?"

Hermine warf ein: „Viel wichtiger ist doch, worauf stand dieses Ungeheuer, Ron."

„Ich hatte nur diese drei Köpfe mit ihren Zähnen bemerkt, für anderes war keine Zeit. Hast du denn etwas bemerkt?"

Harry sagte jetzt, da er wieder zu Atem kam: „Er stand auf einer Falltür. Das habe ich gesehen."

Hermine nickte anerkennend. „Vielleicht wird hier etwas versteckt. Warum sonst soll dieser Korridor für Schüler gesperrt sein?"

Harry schaute sie an. „Ich habe da einen Verdacht. Ich erzähl euch morgen nach dem Unterricht davon. Für heute sollten wir es gut sein lassen und ins Bett gehen. Morgen haben wir Snape und da will ich ausgeschlafen sein."

Sie gingen nach dieser Aussage in ihre Schlafsäle und ließen sich in Morpheus Armen versinken.


	5. Ein traumhaftes Zwischenspiel

Leider scheint diese Geschichte hier bei ff . net keinen Anklang zu finden. Schade, denn ein paar Reviews würden mir helfen, meinen Stil zu verbessern.

Dieses Kapitel ist relativ ereignisarm, wenn man von den ganzen Gesprächen absieht. Es wird einiges erklärt und auch, welches Ziel diese Zeitreise hat.

Am nächsten Morgen trafen sich die vier im Gemeinschaftsraum um gemeinsam zum Frühstück in der großen Halle zu gehen. Sie lachten laut über den Streich, den sie Malfoy gespielt hatten und jeder gab sein bestes um das erschrockene Gesicht Malfoys zu imitieren. Sie sprachen so laut darüber, dass die älteren Mitschüler das mitbekamen und sorgten dafür, dass diese Geschichte wie ein Lauffeuer durch die Gänge und Korridore verbreitet wurde. Vor der großen Halle trafen sie auf Draco und Harry fragte scheinheilig mit einem zynischem Grinsen: „Mr. Malfoy, sie waren gestern so schnell weg. Mussten sie ihre Unterwäsche wechseln nach dem Schreck oder war es ihre Feigheit, die sie davonlaufen ließ?"

Draco sah sich um und fand seine Leibwächter nicht. Er versuchte Harry und seine Freunde zu ignorieren und ging in die große Halle. Er kam aber schneller wieder raus als er reingegangen war, denn mittlerweile wusste fast jeder Schüler, was gestern passiert war und viele kicherten oder lachten, als sie ihn sahen. Das war zu viel für ihn. In den letzten Tagen hatte er mehr einstecken müssen als er ausgeteilt hatte. Fast tat es Harry leid, dass Draco sich dem Spott seiner Mitschüler und auch einigen Hauskameraden ausgesetzt sah, aber auch nur fast.

Im Unterricht bei Snape war es sehr ruhig. Severus machte seinem Namen mal wieder alle Ehre und verlangte viel von seinen Schülern. Harry stöhnte innerlich darüber, weil die Arbeit an den geforderten Tränken sehr anspruchsvoll war. Der Brauprozess war einfach, aber die Vorbereitung dauerte ewig. Er hörte, wie Stößel in Mörsern gerührt wurden, wie Messer andere Zutaten in kleine Stücke schnitten und so manches leises Fluchen von seinen Mitschülern über Fehler, die sie machten. Harry half dieses Mal Ron dabei, dass er einen Trank fehlerfrei herstellen konnte. Er erklärte seinem rothaarigen Freund, wie er Fehler vermeiden konnte und zeigte ihm, wie er es machte. Heute stand ein leichter Schlaftrank auf dem Plan, der aus acht verschiedenen Zutaten bestand, die alle vorbereitet werden mussten. Mit dem Messer konnte Harry ja dank seiner Erfahrung in der Küche der Dursleys sehr gut umgehen, was auch Snape bemerkte. Die Wurzeln waren alle sehr gleichmäßig geschnitten und fanden in den Augen des Lehrers Anerkennung. Bei anderen Schülern aber zischte er wütend, dass sie besser arbeiten müssen und ließ die zum Teil sehr schief geschnittenen Zutaten mit einem Wisch mit dem Zauberstab verschwinden. Neville machte seine Arbeit gut und auch Hermine hatte keine Probleme den Anweisungen zu folgen.

Harry war dabei seine letzte Zutat dem Kessel zuzuführen, als er sah, dass Ron neben ihm die Falsche griff und nur durch beherztes Eingreifen konnte Harry eine Kesselexplosion verhindern. „Pass auf, Ron! Du hast eine Zeile übersprungen. Hak immer alle Punkte ab, die du erledigt hast und dann erst kannst du den nächsten Punkt abarbeiten!"

„Danke, Mann. Ich muss wirklich lernen mich zu konzentrieren. Das Fach liegt mir einfach nicht."

„Kein Ding, Ron. Aber Zaubertränke ist nicht so schwer. Du musst nur lernen."

Ron hakte nun die Punkte der Anweisung ab, die er schon erledigt hatte und arbeitete jetzt konzentrierter weiter. Auf einmal gab es einen Knall und aus Seamus Kessel drang dichter lila Rauch, der alle um ihn herum einhüllte. Snape, der gerade bei den Slytherins kontrollierte, fuhr wütend herum. „Finnigan, nachsitzen heute Abend direkt nach dem Abendessen bei mir! Seien sie pünktlich."

Harry hatte nur kurz nach hinten geschaut, als Draco mit gezücktem Zauberstab auf seinen Kessel zielte und ein Evanesco rief. Harrys Kessel war auf einmal leer und die Arbeit der ganzen Stunde war weg. „Mr. Malfoy, vielen Dank, dass sie mir beim saubermachen helfen wollten, aber das war wohl etwas zu früh. Ich war noch nicht fertig", war sein einziger, vor Hohn und Abneigung triefender Kommentar zu Dracos Aktion.

„Potter, das warst du doch selbst. Crabbe und Goyle werden das bezeugen."

Snape sah Harry an und verlangte von ihm nun: „Mr. Potter, geben sie mir ihren Zauberstab! Mr. Malfoy, ihren auch!" Harry reichte seinen Stab ohne zu zögern an Snape, während Draco noch zögerte. „Wird's bald! Ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit." Draco übergab jetzt auch seinen Stab und wartete ab was passieren würde. Snape nahm nun seinen Stab, richtete ihn auf Harrys Stab und vollzog den Prior Incantato. Es tauchte nur ein Lumos-Zauber auf, sonst aber nichts. Bei Dracos Stab aber erschien der Evanesco, als er der gleichen Prozedur unterzogen wurde. Snape drehte sich zu Harry und reichte ihm seinen Stab, bevor er sich an Draco richtete: „Malfoy, Strafarbeit! Fünf Rollen Pergament über korrektes Benehmen im Allgemeinen und speziell im Unterricht bei mir, abzugeben bis Montag beim Frühstück! Sie werden den Trank für Mr. Potter zu Ende brauen. Die Punkte dafür werden ihm zugesprochen. Ach ja, bevor ich es vergesse. 15 Punkte von Slytherin."

Die restlichen Slytherins im Raum zogen scharf die Luft ein. Es war sehr selten, dass Snape seinem Haus Punkte abzog, aber jetzt war es passiert. Wütend blickten sie Draco an. Harry bekam das mit und schüttelte nur den Kopf um zu sagen, dass eine Rache an Malfoy es nicht wert ist, obwohl er selbst Draco liebend gern verflucht hätte. Seine Mitschüler verstanden sofort was er meinte. Draco war sichtlich geschockt. Von den Vertrauensschülern in seinem Haus konnte er sich nachher was anhören, das wusste er schon jetzt.

Snape stand nun bis zum Schluss neben Draco und sorgte dafür, dass der Trank auch gelang, denn er hatte gesehen, dass Harrys Ansatz fast perfekt gewesen war. Als dann endlich die letzten ihre Proben abgegeben hatten, forderte er als Hausaufgabe drei Rollen Pergament über Schlaftränke, ihre Inhaltsstoffe und deren Wirkung. Der Rest des Schultages verging quälend langsam, aber letztendlich war er doch geschafft. Nach dem auch alle Hausaufgaben erledigt waren suchte Harry Hermine, Ron und Neville um sein Versprechen einzulösen und ihnen zu erklären, was er angeblich vermutete.

„Hört mal. Ich war am 31. Juli in der Winkelgasse, zusammen mit Hagrid. Wir sind zu Gringotts um Geld für mich zu holen und Hagrid sollte was aus dem Verlies nehmen, in das später eingebrochen wurde. Ich vermute, dass dieser dreiköpfige Hund das bewacht, was Hagrid aus dem da abgeholt hat. Zumindest ist das die einzig logische Erklärung für mich."

Hermine überlegte eine Weile und hielt sich mit einem Kommentar zurück. Ron hingegen war nicht so zurückhaltend und tat seine Meinung kund. „Das ist es. Anders kann es wirklich nicht sein. Aber wieso kümmert dich das, Harry?"

„Du hast gesagt, dass man schon sehr verrückt oder ein schwarzer Magier sein muss um bei den Kobolden einzubrechen. Genau das ist aber passiert und derjenige, der das gemacht hat, ist nicht gefunden worden. Und findet ihr nicht, dass es hier so einige verdächtige Personen gibt?"

Ron gab darauf mal wieder seinen Vorurteilen statt. „Wenn du mich fragst, dann ist es Snape. Er ist wirklich gruselig."

„Professor Snape, Ron!" Harry musste sich zusammenreißen um nicht aus der Haut zu fahren. „Und nein, ich glaube, besser gesagt, ich bin mir sicher, dass er das nicht war. Professor Snape kann sehr gefährlich sein und deshalb würde ich nie im Leben mit ihm kämpfen wollen. Aber ich habe ihn schon vor Schulbeginn kennengelernt und da war er ein sehr zurückhaltender und trotzdem relativ freundlicher Mensch. Er war mit meiner Mutter befreundet und soweit ich weiß, hat sie ihr Vertrauen nicht so leicht vergeben. Das mache ich auch nicht, dass ist ein Teil ihres Erbes an mich. Über was ich mit Professor Snape gesprochen habe, werde ich sicher nicht reden, denn das ist eine Sache zwischen ihm und mir. Ich werde aber nicht akzeptieren, dass man schlecht über ihn redet, nur weil man ihn nicht mag."

Ron fuhr Harry zornig an: „Das sagst du nur, weil er dich nicht anfährt im Unterricht. Bist ja auch so ein Streber wie Hermine." Hermine fuhr erschrocken auf. Es erinnerte sie an die Zeit in ihrer alten Schule, wo jeder sie so beschimpft hatte. Sie wurde wütend, aber im Vergleich zu Harrys Zorn, der nach der Zaubertrankstunde nicht abgeflaut war, war das ein Ventilator im Vergleich zu einem Orkan.

Für Harry war das der vorletzte Strohhalm, der ihn vor einer Explosion bewahrte, nach der Aktion von Draco im Unterricht. Gefährlich leise machte er seinem Zorn Luft. „Noch ein falsches Wort, Ron, nur ein falsches Wort und dann werde ich das mit dir machen, was ich eigentlich für Malfoy vorgesehen habe. Ich fluche dich dann ins nächste Jahrtausend. Das glaubst du nicht? Du kannst mir glauben. Ich würde nicht zögern das zu machen, auch nicht bei meinen Freunden, wenn sie sich nicht so benehmen wie es sich gehört. Entschuldige dich bei Hermine und zwar sofort!" Die zischende Stimme von Harry machte Ron etwas Angst, was ihm aber das Fürchten lehrte, waren die grünen Augen, die wirkten als ob sie brannten.

Was Harry nicht wusste, war, dass magische Kraft, die er aus der Zukunft mitgebracht hatte, sich nur langsam mit der bereits in dem Körper vorhandenen vereinte. Jetzt war der Zeitpunkt, an dem dieser Vorgang abgeschlossen wurde und das machte Harry schnell reizbar, wie jetzt Ron zu seinem Leid erfahren musste.

Ron stotterte vor Angst etwas unverständliches und schnellte die Treppe zu den Schlafsälen rauf.

„So ein Idiot. Er muss endlich mal lernen, dass es Zeiten gibt, wo man besser die Klappe hält", meinte Neville. „Ich gehe mal hoch und rede mit ihm. Und du beruhigst dich besser." Er stand auf, folgte Ron und man hörte aus der Richtung der Schlafsäle nur eine Tür schlagen.

Harry atmete heftig und sein Zorn wallte immer wieder auf. Hermine versuchte ihm dabei zu helfen sich zu beruhigen. „Sieh mich an, Harry! Du darfst dich nicht so aufregen. Ron ist noch nicht so erwachsen wie du und weiß nicht, wie es ist, angegriffen und beleidigt zu werden. Du und ich wissen das aber und würden das nicht anderen antun." Ihre ruhige Stimme beruhigten Harry etwas und er versuchte sich zu entspannen. Langsam fiel die Wut etwas von ihm ab. Er war über sich erschrocken. Normalerweise hatte er sich fast immer unter Kontrolle und ließ seinen Emotionen keinen freien Lauf. Das konnte er sich nicht erlauben, dafür stand einfach zu viel auf dem Spiel.

„Ich weiß nicht, was auf einmal los war. Es ist einfach über mich gekommen und ich war wirklich kurz davor Ron in tausend Teile zu zerlegen. Er geht mir manchmal auf die Nerven mit seiner Art", hisste er zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor. Es fiel ihm schwer zu entspannen und daher beschloss er die Zeit bis zur Sperrstunde auf dem Schulgelände zu verbringen, um sich abzureagieren. Hermine wollte nicht alleine bleiben und ging mit ihm.

Gemeinsam spazierten sie schweigend über das Schlossgelände. Für Hermine war es ein seltsames Erlebnis, denn sie hatte das Gefühl, dass Harry und sie nicht wirklich viele Worte brauchten um sich zu verständigen. So etwas hatte sie bisher noch nie erlebt. Harry spürte auch das gleiche und er empfand, dass Hermine sein Anker war, der ihn in seinem Weg bestärkte, dabei auch verhinderte, dass er zu weit von seinem Weg abglitt und auch mal wieder auf den Boden holte, wenn er sich über etwas aufregte. Langsam verflog seine Wut zur Gänze und er beruhigte sich. Erst nach einer halben Stunde fand er wieder Worte und bedankte sich bei seiner Freundin. „Danke, dass du für mich da bist. Ohne dich wär ich eben explodiert."

„Du musst dich nicht bei mir bedanken. Du hast schon viel für mich getan, da bin ich froh, dass ich auch mal etwas zurückgeben kann."

„Was denkst du? Wird Ron sich ändern oder bleibt er so ein Hitzkopf, der zuerst redet und dann erst nachdenkt?", wollte Harry wissen.

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht. Er könnte richtig gut sein, wenn er sein Hirn richtig nutzen würde, anstelle es andauernd für Schach, Quidditch und sonstigen unwichtigen Dingen zu gebrauchen. Zumindest hat er sich bei uns etwas Gutes abgeschaut. Er macht seine Hausaufgaben noch am gleichen Tag und schiebt sie nicht auf die lange Bank. Ist ja schon ein Anfang."

Harry schmunzelte. Er erinnerte sich an sein erstes Jahr und wie Hermine schon damals hinter Ron und ihm her war wegen der Hausaufgaben. Es war wirklich ein Fehler gewesen, dass er damals nicht mehr Sorgfalt an den Tag gelegt hatte. Dieses Mal lief es besser. Wen sollte es auch wundern, bei dem, was ich gemacht habe, dachte er sich. Aber er konnte die freie Zeit, die er dadurch dazugewonnen hatte, nutzen um neue Formen der Magie zu lernen.

„Stimmt. Ich glaube wir sind für ihn ein schlechtes Vorbild. Aber wenn er nicht anfängt erwachsen zu werden, dann wird er irgendwann den Anschluss verlieren. Das macht mir Bauchschmerzen. Ich habe den Eindruck, dass es hier gefährlicher ist, als es der erste Eindruck zulässt und wenn Ron so hitzköpfig reagiert, kann das schnell ins Auge gehen."

„Wie kommst du darauf? Der kleine dreiköpfige Hund im dritten Stock ist doch ein netter Spielkamerad für Kinder", erwiderte Hermine bissig.

Harry lachte laut auf. „So kenne ich dich nicht. Da hast du mir eine Seite von dir verschwiegen, die mir aber gefällt."

Hermine grinste ihn an. „Auch ich verrate nicht alle meine Geheimnisse."

Sie gingen, nachdem sie das Ufer des schwarzen Sees erreicht hatten, wieder zurück in Richtung Schloss.

„Sag mal, Harry, wieso nennst du Draco nur bei seinem Nachnamen und dann auch noch so förmlich?"

„Wenn ich ihm die Ehre erweisen würde, ihn zu duzen und seinen Vornamen zu verwenden, würde ich ihn näher an mich heranlassen und das will ich einfach nicht. Ich halte ihn so auf Distanz und bleibe höflich und korrekt. Ich habe nämlich etwas vor mit ihm, falls ich seinem Vater mal begegne und da soll ich nicht wegen schlechtem Benehmen schon bekannt sein. Ich halte mir hier einige Optionen offen, die ich eventuell nutzen kann." Harrys dachte sich, dass dies ein Grund war, aber bei weitem nicht der wichtigste. Es ging um den Zugang zum Lestrange Verlies bei Gringotts und dafür musste das Oberhaupt der Malfoys irgendwie ruhig gestellt werden. Dies konnte aber nur passieren, wenn er entweder tot oder anderweitig verhindert war. Dafür hatte sich Harry einige Strategien zurecht gelegt, aber Draco auflaufen zu lassen und ihn vor seinem Vater wegen seines schlechten Benehmens bloßzustellen und trotzdem nicht die Schuld der Erziehung durch die Eltern zu geben, war ein erster Schritt dahin.

„So kann man das auch machen. Du lässt wohl so gut wie nichts an dich heran, oder?"

„Ich versuche es zumindest. Sich aufzuregen ist nur Energieverschwendung und bringt einem nichts. Dies habe ich in den letzten Jahren gemerkt. Man hört sich was an und entscheidet ob man darauf eingehen will oder nicht. Meist gehe ich nicht wirklich darauf ein, bei Malfoy ist es mir aber ein Spaß ihn vor allen in die Schranken zu weisen."

„Das habe ich gemerkt. Und es ist wirklich amüsant, wie du ihn auflaufen lässt und dann im gleichen Moment kaltstellst. Ich könnte das nicht so machen."

„Das kann jeder lernen. Mir haben meine Konzentrationsübungen dabei geholfen und es wird immer leichter mit der Zeit."

„Konzentrationsübungen? Ich habe dich schon mehrfach im Gemeinschaftsraum beobachtet und das sah eher wie Meditation aus."

„Ist es auch. Das hilft dabei Stress abzubauen und den Geist zu sortieren. Es hat eine positive Nebenwirkung. Man kann dadurch seinen Geist verschließen und kein anderer kann in die Gedanken eindringen. Stell dir das wie einen Schutzwall um deine Gedanken und Erinnerungen vor."

„Hört sich interessant an. Gibt es dazu ein Buch? Ich würde das auch gerne können."

„Ja, sogar hier in der Bibliothek. Diese Kunst zu lernen ist aber nicht leicht. Ich glaube aber, da du so gut organisiert bist, dürfte es dir nicht so schwer fallen wie mir. Ich habe erst alle meine Erinnerungen und all mein Wissen sortieren müssen, bevor ich wirklich einen Fortschritt gemacht habe."

Auf dem Weg zum Schlossportal sahen sie Professor Snape am Wegesrand stehen. Harry hatte da eine spontane Eingebung.

„Hermine, entschuldige mich mal kurz, bitte. Ich möchte einen Moment mit Professor Snape unter vier Augen reden." Er ließ seine Klassenkameradin stehen und ging mit schnellen Schritt zu seinem Zaubertranklehrer.

„Guten Abend, Professor Snape. Ich hätte da eine Frage an sie."

„Mr. Potter, ihnen auch einen guten Abend. Ich hoffe, dass es nicht um meinen Unterricht geht. Ich erwarte nämlich, dass meine Schüler sich alles selbst aneignen um zu bestehen."

„Nein, Professor. Es geht darum, dass ich immer wieder ein Gefühl habe, als ob jemand in meine Gedanken eindringt. Ist das möglich oder kann ich mich da täuschen."

Skeptisch blickte Severus Harry an. Es war, nach seinem Wissen selten, dass ein junger Mensch die Kunst der Okklumentik ansatzweise beherrscht. Was er hier hörte, war für ihn sehr unwahrscheinlich, aber es weckte seine Neugier.

„Es ist möglich, dass ein Zauberer in ihre Gedanken eindringen kann. Dass sie das Gefühl haben, dass jemand bei ihnen im Kopf herumwühlt, ist etwas, das ich an ihrer Stelle dringend beobachten würde. Notieren sie sich das Datum, Uhrzeit und die anwesenden Personen, wenn sie das Gefühl haben. Danach kann man sehen, ob es da Zusammenhänge gibt. Ob es da was gibt, werde ich gerne überprüfen. Danach sehen wir weiter."

„Gibt es nicht eine Möglichkeit, dass ich mich dagegen schützen kann?"

„Den gibt es, aber je jünger ein Mensch ist, um so schwerer ist es, die Kunst der Okklumentik zu lernen. Aber wer so methodisch arbeitet wie sie oder ihre kleine Freundin Ms. Granger, der dürfte nicht viele Probleme selbst in jungen Jahren damit haben."

„Vielen Dank für die Zeit, die sie mir geschenkt haben, Professor Snape. Ich weiß das wirklich sehr zu schätzen. Ich wünsche ihnen noch einen angenehmen Abend."

Immer so höflich und zurückhaltend und trotzdem direkt, bemerkte Snape. Wirklich seltsam. Eine so komplexe und widersprüchliche Persönlichkeit war ihm noch nie untergekommen und es machte ihm irgendwie Spaß zu sehen, wie einer seiner besten Erstklässler hier vom vernachlässigten Einzelgänger zu einer zuvorkommenden, hilfsbereiten und willensstarken Person heranwuchs.

„Guten Abend, Mr. Potter. Sehen sie bitte zu, dass sie schnell in ihr Haus kommen. Gleich ist Zapfenstreich."

„Machen wir, Professor." Er drehte sich zu Hermine, die in einigen Metern Entfernung auf ihn wartete und rief: „Kommst du? Sonst sind wir zu spät und kriegen eine Strafe." Schnell liefen sie die Stufen zum Gryffindorturm rauf und erreichten das Portrait der fetten Dame just in dem Moment, als die Uhr anfing zu schlagen. Sie schlüpften schnell in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo sie sahen, dass Ron mit Dean und Seamus Zauberschach spielten, Fred und George zusammen über irgendetwas brüteten und andere ihrer Hauskameraden an ihren Hausaufgaben arbeiteten. Es war ein friedliches Bild, wobei es Harry störte, dass die älteren Schüler sich weigerten den Jüngeren bei den Hausaufgaben zu helfen. Gryffindor scheint wirklich nur aus Einzelkämpfern im schulischen Bereich zu bestehen und darüber wollte er mal mit Percy und den anderen Vertrauensschülern sprechen.

Harry gähnte. Der Tag war anstrengend gewesen und er verabschiedete sich von Hermine mit einer sanften Umarmung. Sie war verdutzt, denn sie kannte Harry so nicht. Obwohl erst etwas mehr als zwei Wochen vergangen war seit sie hier im Schloss waren, hatte sie ihn bisher als einen sehr reservierten, dabei aber nicht schüchternen Menschen erlebt. Öffentliche Gefühlsausbrüche waren nicht sein Ding. Heute hatte sie aber direkt zwei davon miterlebt und das verwirrte sie.

Harry war mittlerweile in seinem Schlafsaal und hatte sich umgezogen. Als er auf seinem Bett lag, gingen ihm einige Sachen durch den Kopf, die ihn noch eine ganze Weile wach hielten. Erst als wirklich Ruhe im Gemeinschaftsraum eingetreten war und im ganzen Schloss Stille herrschte, schloss auch er seine Augen und schlief ein. Was in der Nacht mit ihm dann passierte, war absolut unglaublich. Zuerst dachte er, es wäre nur ein Traum, doch dazu war es viel zu realistisch.

Eine Stimme in seinem Kopf rief Harry zu sich. Er machte die Augen auf und sah in seinem vermeintlichen Traum eine sanfte grüne Hügellandschaft vor sich. Um ihm herum waren einzelne, niedrige Mauern aus Natursteinen, grüne Hecken und Büsche. Das Gras der Felder war grün und überall blühten die Blumen. Es war ein sehr friedliches Bild und er fühlte sich sicher. Er drehte sich um, als die Stimme, eine sanfte Frauenstimme, die ihm aber völlig unbekannt war, ihn erneut rief. Schnell hatte er eine Person entdeckt, die in einiger Entfernung von ihm stand. Er wollte schon loslaufen, als er einen Augenblick später schon vor ihr stand. Dies wunderte ihn, denn appariert war er nicht.

„Harry Potter. Endlich bist du hier."

Harry sah sich die Person vor sich an. Sie trug einen blauen Umhang mit Kapuze, die sie tief ins Gesicht gezogen hatte. Ihr Antlitz war für Harry nicht zu erkennen. „Wo bin ich? Ist das ein Traum oder ist das Realität? Und wer sind sie?", fragte Harry irritiert.

„Wir sind in deinem Kopf, was aber nicht heißt, dass es nicht wirklich ist. Das hast du ja schon mal so ähnlich erlebt. Wer ich bin, werde ich dir später sagen. Was für dich wichtiger sein sollte, ist jedoch, dass ich dir diese Zeitreise ermöglicht haben. Du magst dich fragen weshalb ich das getan habe. Die Erklärung ist sehr einfach, obwohl die Hintergründe sehr komplex sind. Du wurdest von allen Seiten missbraucht und niemand, der dazu in der Lage war, hat dir geholfen deinen eigenen Weg zu finden. Man hat dich absichtlich unwissend gehalten und das ist etwas, was ich nicht gutheißen kann. Oder um es in der modernen Sprache auszudrücken, kann man sagen, dass man dich nach Strich und Faden beschissen hat und ich stinksauer darüber bin. So viel dazu. Was Dumbledore mit dir gemacht hat, war genauso schlimm wie das, was Riddle getan hat. Schickt dich in den Tod, ohne dich darauf vorzubereiten oder zu sagen, dass es doch nicht das Ende ist. Eine richtig niederträchtige Aktion, die sich Dumbledore da erlaubt hat. Niemand außer deiner engsten Freunde hat dir wirklich vertraut und dich unterstützt. Doch diese Unterstützung wäre gerade so wichtig für dich gewesen. Die einzige Person, die sich für dich eingesetzt hatte, war der Lehrer, den du am meisten verabscheut hast, auch wenn die Gründe für seine Hilfe nicht in deiner Person lagen, aber das weißt du bereits. Ich habe mit Freude gesehen, dass du über deinen eigenen Schatten gesprungen bist und ihn näher an dich herangelassen hast. Du kannst dafür wirklich stolz auf dich sein."

„Dann ist Severus Snape mein einziger Verbündeter, neben Ron und Hermine, dem ich bedingungslos vertrauen kann, nicht wahr?"

„Das stimmt fast. Ron wird immer einen Zweifel an dir hegen und seine Eifersucht auf deinen vermeintlichen Ruhm steht ihm immer wieder im Weg. Hermine dagegen steht immer an deiner Seite. Sie ist sehr intelligent und hat keine Angst davor, auch mal die Regeln so zu brechen, dass sie, wenn sie erwischt werden sollte, streng bestraft werden könnte. Du bist fast so intelligent wie sie und ich habe mit großer Genugtuung bemerkt, dass du vieles, was in deiner Vergangenheit passiert war, jetzt deutlich besser machst. An deiner Stelle würde ich mein Vertrauen anstelle von Ron eher Neville Longbottom, Padma Patil, Ernie MacMillan, Susan Bones, Blaise Zabini und Daphne Greengrass schenken. Ihnen kannst du immer und bedingungslos alles anvertrauen. Sie werden dir folgen, welchen Weg du auch einschlägst."

„Und was ist, wenn ich auch mal auf die dunkle Seite der Magie wechseln würde um mein Ziel zu erreichen?"

„Dunkle Seite der Magie? So ein Schwachsinn. Nicht die Magie ist dunkel, sondern die Intentionen mit der sie benutzt wird. Ein Schwebezauber kann töten und ein Imperius ein Leben retten. Es gibt nur einen wirklich schwarzen Fluch und das ist der Crutiatus. Er ist wirklich nur zum quälen da. Der Avada Kedavra ist auch nützlich. Geschaffen wurde er zur Jagd und wurde auch zur Erlösung todkranker Menschen mit unbeschreiblichen Schmerzen eingesetzt, wenn es keine Behandlungsmöglichkeit mehr gab. Hättest du den gegen Riddle eingesetzt, wärst du kein Mörder gewesen."

„Doch, denn auch Voldemort war oder besser gesagt ist ein Mensch"

Weshalb denkst du so? Er hat das wertvollste Gut, das jeder Mensch besitzt, bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verkrüppelt und damit alle Menschlichkeit verloren. Er ist also nichts weiter als ein gefährliches Tier, vor dem die Welt geschützt werden muss. Aber nicht er alleine war für all die Gräuel verantwortlich. Seine Unterstützer, im aktiven und auch passiven Sinn, sind das eigentliche Problem und sie handeln meist im Verborgenen. Ich kann nicht sagen, wer dazugehört. Ich weiß es einfach nicht."

„Also liegt es an meinen Freunden und mir, dies herauszufinden und zu beseitigen, nicht wahr?"

„In der Tat. Aber es reicht nicht, alleine die Unterstützer auszuschalten. Wie du selbst schon erkannt hast, ist das Ministerium ein Haufen inkompetenter und korrupter Idioten. Wenn du wirklich was erreichen willst, musst du erst die Korruption beseitigen und dann das Ministerium Stück für Stück auseinandernehmen."

„Nichts leichter als das!", erwiderte Harry sarkastisch. „Ist ja in nur fünf Minuten erledigt."

Die Frau im blauen Umhang schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht so zynisch, Harry. Du musst erst wissen, was du zu lernen hast und das ist nicht wenig. Vor allem die moralischen Bedenken, die dich zögern lassen werden, musst du meistern."

Harry war nun vollkommen irritiert und fand keine Worte mehr. Welche moralische Bedenken, fragte er sich. Und was sollte er sonst noch lernen? Er hatte sich doch schon ein volles Pensum gegeben.

„Harry, ich kann sehen, was du denkst. Du hast wirklich ein strammes Programm geplant und das ist lobenswert. Du hast dir sogar die richtigen Gedanken gemacht, aber du sattelst das Pferd mit deinem Vorgehen von hinten auf. Es kann so funktionieren, wie du es dir gedacht hast. Es macht jedoch alles viel schwerer, weil du die Reihenfolge verkehrt gewählt und einige Sachen aus dem Blick verloren hast."

„Was habe ich nicht bedacht?", wollte Harry nun wissen.

Die Antwort darauf kam prompt. „Du solltest dir bewusst sein, dass der Kampf, den du da vor hast, gefährlicher als der Kampf gegen Voldemort ist. Um diese unselige Strukturen der Gesellschaft von innen heraus zu zerstören, musst du bereit sein, auch mal kaltblütig jemanden vorsätzlich zu töten. Schockiert? Wäre ich an deiner Stelle auch, wenn ich so ein freundlicher und hilfsbereiter Mensch wäre wie du. Ich sage dir aber die absolute Wahrheit, so schrecklich sie auch ist."

Harry zuckte zusammen. Der Gedanke daran, jemanden zu ermorden, verursachte ihm Übelkeit. Er konnte sich das nicht vorstellen. Wie sollte er danach noch seinen Freunden in die Augen schauen.

„Der Gedanke an so etwas ist schwer, ich weiß das aus eigener Erfahrung. Es geht aber manchmal nicht anders. Das soll aber nicht bedeuten, dass du einfach losziehen sollst und alle und jeden umbringen kannst. Es sollten schon gute Gründe für ein solches Vorgehen vorliegen, sonst bist du nicht besser als Voldemorts Anhänger. Es kann aber passieren, dass du während deines Kampfes gegen die abartigen Auswüchse in der magischen Welt auch mal einen unschuldigen Menschen umbringen musst. Darauf werde ich dich vorbereiten. Es dient einfach dazu deine Tarnung aufrecht zu erhalten."

Nun war Harry endgültig fertig mit den Nerven und nickte nur noch.

„Ich zeige mich dir erst heute, weil heute die magische Energie, die du aus der Zukunft mitgebracht hast, mit deinem magischen Kern verschmolzen ist. Ab heute bist du ein sehr mächtiger Zauberer, was nicht einfach für dich sein wird. Aber um dir zu helfen, werden ich dir jede Nacht, während du schläfst, Wissen in allen Bereichen der Magie vermitteln, bis auf Wahrsagen. Darin war ich nie gut. Am Ende des Schuljahres wirst du mehr wissen als die meisten Zauberer und Hexen. Was du von dir aus lernen solltest, sind die Stammbäume der wichtigsten Familien der magischen Welt, deren Verwandtschaftsverhältnisse untereinander und die Verhaltensweisen der reinblütigen Familien. Und ich erwarte von dir, dass du dir einen zweiten Zauberstab besorgst. Aber keinen von Ollivander, weil die mit einem Ortungs- und Kontrollzauber versehen sind, durch die die Angestellten im Ministerium feststellen können, ob du gezaubert hast. Wende dich an Borgin & Burke's und sage dort, dass du einen unortbaren Stab brauchst. Wenn man sich weigert dir einen zu verkaufen, verlange Burke zu sprechen und sag ihm, dass er seine Vorlieben lieber sein lassen soll, wenn er nicht schnell im Grab enden will. Mr. Burke wird wissen was du meinst und sich schnell auf einen Handel einlassen. Es kann aber passieren, dass dir ein sehr mächtiger und dunkler Stab gegeben wird. Das macht aber nichts, denn es ist nur zu deinem Besten."

„Und wann soll ich das machen? Vor dem nächsten Sommer komme ich hier nicht raus."

„Du weißt wie. Du kennst die Karte der Rumtreiber und es gibt einen Geheimgang, der nicht darauf verzeichnet ist. Er befindet sich im sechsten Stock im Gang, der direkt unter dem Gang, der zum Raum der Wünsche führt, ist. Dort steht eine Rüstung, die den Schild in der rechten Hand hat. Dort ist der Eingang. Passwort für den Zugang ist Melis est fidelis semper. Der Gang führt zum Waldrand direkt am Rand von Hogsmeade. Von dort aus kannst du apparieren."

Harry war nun total erschlagen von all dem, was auf ihn eingeprasselt war. „Ich mache das. Vorher muss ich aber noch zu Gringotts, Geld holen."

„Dann mach das. Es wird dich dort noch eine kleine Überraschung erwarten, von der keiner was weiß, außer den Dumbledore und mir. Du wirst es dort erfahren. Du gehst morgen?"

„Ja, natürlich. Es ist wichtig, nicht wahr? Eine Tarnung wäre nicht schlecht, oder? Sonst falle ich auf."

„Auch dafür ist schon gesorgt. Es gibt in dem Gang einen Vorrat an Tränken, die immer wieder durch frisch gebraute ersetzt werden. Darunter ist auch Vielsafttrank und auch Haare von Personen, die nicht der magischen Welt angehören. Das Schloss nimmt von jedem Trank, der hier gebraut wird, einen kleinen Teil weg und lagert ihn dort. Sich magisch anpassende Kleidung ist auch vorhanden. Bei Mr. Burke musst du arrogant bis zum geht nicht mehr sein. Achte darauf."

„Werde ich machen. Darf ich denn jetzt wissen, wer du bist?"

„Ich sage es dir jetzt. Aber bitte sei nicht zu schockiert."

Sie nahm die Kapuzen ab und Harry konnte nun das Gesicht sehen. Es erinnerte ihn an die Bilder von seinem Vater. Dann sah er die Bilder aus dem Spiegel Nerhegeb vor seinen Augen. Konnte das möglich sein? Alles war möglich in der Magie, wieso denn auch nicht das.

„Du bist meine Großmutter? Die Mutter von meinem Vater?"

„Nicht richtig. Ich war seine Tante, Rebecca Potter. Ich habe auch gegen Voldemort gekämpft und leider dabei verloren. Es ist Tradition, dass immer ein Mitglied der Potter-Familie als Schutzpatron für alle Nachkommen dient. Ich bin im Moment dieser Schutzpatron und um dich auf lange Sicht zu schützen, stelle ich dich vor diese Herausforderung. Wenn du in diese bigotte Welt einmal eingetaucht bist, wirst du sehen, weshalb es besser so ist, wenn du diesen bis ins Mark verdorbene Teil der magischen Welt Stück für Stück eliminierst."

Sie ließ diese Worte eine Weile wirken, bevor sie fortfuhr. „Um es dir etwas einfacher zu machen, habe ich nicht nur schlechte Nachrichten für dich. Durch die Seelenwanderung hat sich etwas ergeben, dass selbst ich nicht vorhersehen konnte. Ich weiß, dass du der letzte Horkrux warst."

Harry schluckte heftig bei den Worten. Als er dann endlich begriffen hatte, dass über den Zustand in der Vergangenheit gesprochen worden war, wurde er neugierig. „Was meinen sie mit ich war ein Horkrux?"

„Da du deine jüngere Seele aus deinem Körper gedrängt hast, hast du gleichzeitig auch das Fragment der Seele von Riddle, dass sich in deinem Kopf festgesetzt hatte, auch entfernt. Es ist weg und kommt auch nie wieder. Du musst dich nicht umbringen lassen um ihn endgültig zu vernichten."

„Wenigstens etwas Gutes. Dass mir der Rest nicht sonderlich gefällt, dürfte ihnen wohl klar sein. Aber wieso haben sie mich für diese Aufgabe ausgesucht. Es gab sicher bessere Kandidaten dafür."

„Nur einer war besser geeignet und der wurde von Riddle ermordet. Du hast das Verbrechen selbst gesehen. Ich habe aber auch gesehen, dass du, wenn die Umstände es erfordern, auch mal die Gesetze ignorierst um ans Ziel zu kommen. Und du bist stärker als du denkst, sehr viel stärker. Du musst es nur erkennen. Aber Ich erkenne auch an, dass es eine schreckliche Arbeit wird, die da vor dir liegt. Ich verlange sehr viel von dir ab und werde den Preis dafür niemals zurückzahlen können."

Harry überlegte eine Weile. War er wirklich dazu bereit? Konnte er wirklich jemanden ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken töten? Auf einmal ging ihm ein Licht auf. Er war dazu bereit, denn Quirrell musste beseitigt werden. Dies hatte er ja schon bedacht und es war ihm relativ egal gewesen. Nun kam Harry eine Idee, die er jetzt vortrug.

„Wenn ich das mache, wäre es nicht gut, wenn ich mich als ein neuer dunkler Lord bei den Todessern und seinen Unterstützern vorstelle und ihre Gefolgschaft verlange? Damit meine ich aber nicht, dass ich einfach sage: Hallo, hier bin ich und ich führe euch jetzt an. Es muss subtiler sein. Dazu muss ich aber auch bereit sein auch die Unverzeihlichen zu benutzen und auch die Freude am Quälen zu zeigen, was mir bei den Typen nicht schwer fallen dürfte."

„Du denkst mit, das gefällt mir. Du hättest gut in mein Haus in Hogwarts gepasst. Du musst wissen, dass nicht alle Potters in Gryffindor waren. Ich war in Ravenclaw und dort wärst du wirklich gut aufgehoben gewesen. Aber ja, du hast da den richtigen Pfad erkannt. Du kannst jedoch erst in deinem zweiten Schuljahr damit anfangen, es wäre sonst verdächtig. Bis dahin musst du üben und lernen."

„Da fällt mir noch etwas ein. Da ich kein Horkrux bin, kann ich wohl kein Parsel mehr, oder?"

„Doch, das kannst du. Du hast die Fähigkeiten von Riddle übernommen, weil die Magie in dem Seelenteil von ihm von dir aufgenommen wurde. Nur dieser Splitter seiner Seele ist weg."

„Wie konnte das passieren?"

„Du musst dir bewusst werden, dass bei magischen Wesen die Seele an die Magie gebunden ist und nicht andersherum. Dadurch werden magische Fähigkeiten immer bis zum Tod erhalten bleiben, auch wenn die Seele schon den Körper verlassen haben sollte, wie zum Beispiel durch den Kuss eines Dementors. Der Körper und der magische Kern bleiben erhalten, nur die Seele ist verloren."

„Das verstehe ich jetzt. Ich habe immer gedacht es wäre genau verkehrtherum. Was werden sie mir als erstes beibringen?"

„Du hast mit Okklumentik angefangen und diese Nacht werde ich dir alles darüber vermitteln. Vielleicht schaffen wir auch die Verwandlung des eigenen Körpers. Es passiert so, dass du trotzdem schläfst und nichts merkst. Wenn du aufwachst, wird sich das neue Wissen bemerkbar machen. Keine Angst, es wird nicht schmerzhaft sein."

„Wenigstens etwas. Was wird aus mir, wenn ich die Aufgabe erledigt habe? Werde ich danach noch immer der selbe Mensch sein?"

„Nein, Harry, das wirst du nicht. Die Menschen werden Angst vor dir haben. Du wirst in den Augen vieler ein Schwarzmagier sein, obwohl das Unsinn ist. Schwarzmagier sind eine Erfindung des Ministeriums. Niemand ist wirklich nur schwarz- oder weißmagisch. Wir sind alle grau, manche dunkler als die anderen, aber immer noch grau. Es ist deine Aufgabe, den Menschen die Angst vor dir zu nehmen. Sei gerecht, lass Gnade walten, falls du in einer Position bist in der du über Menschen richten musst und sei immer ein positives Vorbild. Ich denke, dass reicht für heute. Bitte mach das, was ich dir aufgetragen habe. Es ist wirklich sehr sehr wichtig für dich und alle, die du in deinem Herzen trägst. Nur so kannst du sie retten und vor schlimmen Schicksalen bewahren. Wir verlassen diesen Ort jetzt. Spätestens wenn ich dir alles gegeben habe, was es an Magie zu wissen gibt, sehen wir uns hier wieder."

„Eine Bitte habe ich noch."

„Welche denn?"

„Kannst du Hermine genau das gleiche geben wie mir? Es wäre mir wirklich wichtig. Sie ist mir absolut wichtig."

Seine Großtante schaute ihn durchdringend an. „Harry, spricht da dein Herz oder dein Verstand? Das wirst du wohl noch rausfinden müssen. Ich sehe aber auch, dass du ihr vorbehaltlos vertraust. Deshalb werde ich deiner Bitte Folge leisten. Sie wird auch im Schlaf lernen. Nimm sie morgen mit und lass sie auch einen zweiten Stab kaufen. Jetzt lass deinen Geist ruhen, ich kümmere mich um den Rest. Wir werden uns garantiert wiedersehen, deshalb sage ich: Bis bald."

„Danke für die zweite Chance. Ich verspreche, dass ich versuche alles besser zu machen."

Kaum hatte Harry den letzten Satz gesagt, wurde wieder alles schwarz um ihn herum und er schlief wieder normal.

Als er am nächsten Morgen wieder aufwachte, fühlte er sich kurz etwas schwindelig. Das Drehen in seinem Kopf verschwand sehr schnell wieder und er leerte seinen Geist unbewusst. Es war ein befreiendes Gefühl für Harry. Er hatte endlich Kontrolle über seine Emotionen und war in der Lage Emotionen gezielt zu zeigen oder auch nicht, ganz so wie es ihm passte. Er ging ins Bad und während er duschte, dachte er noch lange über seinen Traum nach. Konnte das die Wirklichkeit sein? Er dachte an Okklumentik und das Wissen darüber strömte an seinem inneren Auge vorbei. Er wusste alles darüber und konnte es anwenden. Es war also wahr, was seine Großtante Rebecca ihm gesagt hatte. Sein Herz machte einen Sprung. Manchmal hatte er doch Glück und die passende Unterstützung. Er zog sich schnell an und ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Er wartete dort auf Hermine, die nicht lange nach ihm den Raum betrat. Sie wirkte nachdenklich.

„Guten Morgen, Hermine. Gut geschlafen?", fragte er sie einigermaßen gut gelaunt.

Sie grummelte etwas unverständlich: „Es geht so. Ich hatte einen sehr seltsamen Traum."

Harry konnte sich denken, worum es in diesem Traum gegangen war. „Lass mich raten. Du hast im Traum eine Frau getroffen, die dir gesagt hat, dass sie dir alles an Wissen über Magie zukommen lassen will."

Hermine machte vor Schreck die Augen weit auf. „Woher weißt du das?"

„Ich hatte einen ähnlichen Traum, der aber noch viel heftiger war. Du hast in dem Traum meine Großtante Rebecca gesehen. Sie hat mir einiges erklärt, was ich aber nicht hier und jetzt mit dir diskutieren kann. Wir haben heute etwas zu erledigen."

„Wir? Wieso wir und nicht du alleine?"

Ernst antwortete Harry auf ihre Frage. „Weil ich meine Großtante darum gebeten habe, dass sie dir das gleiche Wissen wie mir zukommen lässt. Sie hat mir dafür aufgetragen, dir etwas zu besorgen, das du als sehr nützlich ansehen wirst. Aber dafür musst du mit mir kommen."

„Wohin gehen wir denn?"

„Das erzähle ich dir später. Erst sollten wir frühstücken. Kommst du mit? Ich haben einen Mordshunger."

Gemeinsam gingen sie an diesem Samstag zum Frühstück in der großen Halle, wo schon alles bereit stand. Es war noch keine Person zu sehen und darüber waren beide froh. Sie aßen schweigend, jeder für sich den eigenen Gedanken nachhängend. Eine halbe Stunde später waren sie schon auf dem Weg hinaus, als die ersten anderen Schüler in die Halle strömten. Es war eine Gruppe Zweitklässler, die herumalberten und dabei kicherten. Sie nicht beachtend gingen Harry und Hermine in die Eingangshalle. Harry flüsterte Hermine ins Ohr: „Bitte folg mir in den sechsten Stock. Wir sollten jetzt gleich los, dann fällt es nicht auf, wenn wir für ungefähr zwei Stunden nicht im Schloss sind."

Hermine nickte schweigend und folgte Harry auf dem Fuß. Auf dem Weg war niemand zu sehen, selbst Snape ließ sich nicht blicken, worüber beide froh waren, jeder aber aus einem anderen Grund. Vor der Rüstung, die Harry beschrieben worden war, blieb er stehen und sagte das Passwort. Der Sockel glitt lautlos zur Seite und gab den Zugang zum Geheimgang frei. Harry ging voraus und sah nach einigen Metern eine Tür, die von alleine aufging. Dahinter war ein Raum, an dessen Wänden jede Menge Schränke standen. Hermine trat nun auch ein.

„Wo sind wir hier?"

„Wir sind hier in einem geheimen Raum, in dem jede Menge Zaubertränke gelagert werden. Hier sind auch Anziehsachen, wenn man sich tarnen will. Am besten wäre es, wenn wir uns umziehen und dann weitergehen."

Harry öffnete einen der großen Schränke und fand dort drin Frauenkleider. „Hermine, der Schrank dürfte deiner sein."

Er suchte nun weiter und fand nun Umhänge, Hosen und alles, was ein Mann normalerweise trug.

Es suchte sich sehr elegante Sachen raus und schlüpfte hinter die Tür, durch die er eingetreten war, um sich dort umzuziehen. Als er die Kleidung anlegte, schrumpfte sie auf seine Größe. Hinter der Tür hörte er Hermine erschrocken aufschreien. Sie schien auch gemerkt haben, dass die Kleider sich anpassten, dachte Harry grinsend. Er klopfte an und fragte, ob er eintreten dürfe.

„Ja, komm rein."

Harry sah Hermine mitten im Raum stehen. Sie hatte auch teuer aussehende Kleidung angezogen und sah für Harry passend gekleidet aus. Jetzt schaute er schnell durch die restlichen Schränke und fand nun einige große Ampullen mit Vielsafttrank und Haare, die in Behältern mit Fotos darauf gelagert waren. Hermine trat zu ihm heran und schaute sich alles genau an. Sie erkannte den Trank, da sie schon das ganze Buch für Zaubertränke durchgelesen hatte und sie wusste nun, was Harry vorhatte. Es war ihr etwas mulmig zu Mute, denn das, was Harry anscheinend machen wollte, würde zu einem Schulverweis führen, wenn es entdeckt werden sollte. Trotzdem war sie sich irgendwie sicher, dass niemand was herausfinden würde, so sehr vertraute sie ihm. Sie sah sich die Fotos an und entdeckte eines einer Frau, die ungefähr 16 oder 17 war. Das war perfekt für sie. Sie entnahm ein einzelnes Haar aus der Schachtel, nachdem sie eine Phiole mit Vielsafttrank geöffnet hatte, und ließ es dort hineinfallen. Es zischte einmal kurz und der Trank nahm eine himmelblaue Färbung an. Harry hatte sich für einen jungen Mann entschieden, der auch ungefähr in dem Alter war und machte das gleiche wie Hermine. Er verschloss die Ampulle wieder und steckte sie wieder ein. Hermine schaute ihn etwas skeptisch an, folgte aber seinem Beispiel.

Harry ging nun auf eine Öffnung zu, die zum Gang nach Hogsmeade führte. Seinem Stab vor sich haltend, den er mit einem Lumos zum Leuchten gebracht hatte, führte er Hermine sicher durch den Gang und sie hatten nach ungefähr fünfzehn Minuten den Ausgang erreicht. Sie waren hinter dem Eberskopf herausgekommen und atmeten begierig die frische Luft ein. Im Gang hatte es nach Moder gerochen und beide waren froh diesem Gestank entkommen zu sein.

„Jetzt sollten wir den Trank schlucken. Aber nur einen kleinen Schluck, denn ich weiß nicht, wie lange wir brauchen werden und wir sollten wirklich für alle Fälle noch eine kleine Reserve haben."

„Dann mal los. Wohin geht es denn von hier aus?"

„In die Winkelgasse zuerst und dann in etwas dunklere Bereiche. Aber keine Angst, ich beschütze dich mit meinem Leben", meinte Harry mit einem Augenzwinkern. Jeder von ihnen nahm einen kleinen Schluck und sie verwandelten sich in andere Personen. Harry sagte danach zu Hermine: „Nimm meinen Arm, wir müssen jetzt los."

Sie griff seine linke Hand und Harry apparierte sie beide direkt vor Gringotts. Sie gingen die Stufen zum Portal empor und zwei Kobolde öffneten ihnen den Zugang zum Inneren der Bank. Harry ging zu einem der Schalter, wo er erst einmal skeptisch beäugt wurde. Harry ließ sich nicht davon nicht stören. „Guten Morgen, Ich würde gerne mit Griphook sprechen. Es geht um die Potters."

Der Kobold ihm gegenüber schnarrte unfreundlich: „Einen Moment!"

Es dauerte nicht lange und Griphook tauchte auf. „Was ist ihr Begehren?"

„Guten Morgen, Griphook. Bitte erschrecken sie nicht, aber ich bin Harry Potter. Ich musste mich tarnen um hierher kommen zu können. Mögen ihre Hallen immer mit Gold gefüllt werden." Die formelle Begrüßung auf Koboldart verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht.

Griphook sah ihn erstaunt an und die unfreundliche Art fiel von ihm ab. „Und mögen ihre Geschäfte bei uns immer von Erfolg sein, Mr. Potter. Natürlich müssen sie sich tarnen, denn sie sind ja eigentlich in der Schule. Was führt sie zu uns?"

„Es gibt eine kleine Angelegenheit von größter Wichtigkeit. Es handelt sich dabei um meine Großtante Rebecca Potter."

„Ah ja. Das ist natürlich etwas, das keinen Aufschub hat. Es geht um das Familienverlies der Potters und nicht ihr Ausbildungsverließ. Das Familienvermögen dürfen sie aber erst mit 17 übernehmen."

„Gilt das auch für einen Zeitreisenden?", fragte Harry flüsternd, damit Hermine, die ein paar Schritte hinter ihm stand, nichts hören konnte. Darüber wollte er mit ihr erst morgen reden.

„Sie meinen, sie kommen aus der Zukunft? Das lässt sich feststellen." Griphook holte einen seltsam geformten Stein unter dem Tresen hervor und legte ihn vor Harry hin. „Legen sie ihre rechte Hand darauf!", befahl er und Harry folgte der Anweisung. Der Stein fing an zu leuchten und Griphook nickte bedächtig. „Mr. Potter, ihr Alter wurde auf 18 Jahre bestimmt und ihre Identität bestätigt. Sie dürfen jetzt das Familienvermögen verwalten, wenn sie wollen."

„Wie groß ist mein Vermögen?"

„Nach der letzten Zählung waren es 12 Millionen Galleonen."

Harry riss erstaunt die Augen auf. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet und musste kurz überlegen, was er machen sollte. Dann kam ihm eine Idee.

„Ich lasse die Verwaltung vorerst bei Gringotts. Sie haben hier immer gute Arbeit geleistet und ich vertraue ihnen. Was ich jetzt unbedingt brauche, ist Geld und Zugriff auf mein Vermögen auch in der Muggelwelt. Bitte tauschen sie dafür 20.000 Galeonen in Pfund um und lassen sie das Muggelgeld in meinem Verließ. Von diesem Geld sollen meine Abhebungen in der Muggelwelt beglichen werden. Es ist nur eine kleine Vorsichtsmaßnahme für mein Wohl."

Griphook machte sich ein paar Notizen und sagte dann: „Sehr wohl, Mr. Potter. Um Geld in der Muggelwelt abzuheben, wird Gringotts ihnen eine Karte wie für die Muggel zukommen lassen. Dafür brauchen wir aber noch eine kleine Formalität. Sie müssen eine Geheimzahl angeben." Griphook nahm ein Formular, dass sich von alleine ausfüllte. Nur das Feld mit der Geheimzahl blieb leer. Er reichte Harry eine Feder und forderte ihn auf, die gewählte Zahl dort einzutragen. Harry erkannte, dass es sich bei der Feder um eine Blutfeder handelte. Hier war die Nutzung keine Folter, sondern eine Form der Legitimation war. Er trug eine Zahl ein und merkte dabei einen Schmerz auf seinem Unterarm, der aber schnell wieder verschwand. Griphook nahm das Pergament entgegen und damit war der Teil abgeschlossen.

Wie viel Geld wollen sie jetzt haben?"

„1000 Galleonen sollten reichen. Muss ich dafür noch mit in mein Verließ?"

„Nein, Mr. Potter. Seit dem Einbruch sind Besuche der Verließe vorher anzumelden. Ich hoffe, sie verstehen das. Sie bekommen das Geld hier und wir nehmen uns den Betrag dann aus ihrem Vermögen."

„Verständlich und es geht ja auch schneller. Zeit ist Geld, wie die Muggel sagen. Ist wohl was Wahres dran."

Griphook grinste und ließ seine spitzen Zähne blitzen. Er reichte Harry einen Beutel mit der geforderten Summe und wünschte dann noch erfolgreiche Geschäfte, was Harry gerne erwiderte. Insgesamt hatte alles nur 10 Minuten gedauert. Er nahm Hermine an der Hand und sie verließen die Kobolde schnell wieder um bei Borgin & Burke's ihre Einkäufe zu erledigen.

Hermine schauderte, als sie das Geschäft betraten. Auch Harry fühlte sich im ersten Moment unwohl, besann sich aber an die mahnenden Worte seiner Großtante. Er ging zum Verkäufer und sprach ihn mit seinem arrogantesten Tonfall an.

„Ich suche Mr. Burke."

Der ältlich wirkende Mann schaute ihn forschend an. „Was wollen sie von ihm und wer sind sie?"

„Ich bin nicht hier um lange Reden zu halten. Entweder Mr. Burke taucht auf oder er kann ein gutes Geschäft vergessen."  
Auf einmal reif jemand aus einem der Hinterzimmer: „Ebenezer, lass gut sein. Ich komme schon."

Eine Tür flog auf und ein schmierig aussehender Mann kam zu Harry.

„Was kann ich für sie tun, Herr...? Wie war noch der Name?"

„Namen sind Schall und Rauch und hier nicht von Belang, Mr. Burke. Meine Begleitung und ich brauchen nichtortbare Zauberstäbe."

„So etwas haben wir nicht. Gehen sie wieder!"

Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „So? Sie haben das nicht? Ich glaube, ich sollte sie an ihre gefährliche Freizeitbeschäftigung erinnern. Sie wird sie schnell ins Grab bringen."

Burke wurde schneeweiß im Gesicht und begann nun zu flüstern.

„Bitte kein Wort mehr. Ich habe, was sie suchen. Folgen sie mir bitte ins Hinterzimmer."

Hermine und Harry folgten Burke in eines der Zimmer und schauten sich um. Überall lagen längliche Schachteln wie bei Ollivander herum.

„Sie sehen, dass ich eine kleine Auswahl hier habe. Welche Hand ist ihre Zauberhand?"

„Rechts", erwiderte Harry mit gelangweilter Stimme die Frage.

Hermine sagte das gleiche, nur nicht ganz so arrogant. Ihre Unsicherheit hatte sie noch nicht ganz verloren.

Burke vermaß nun die Hand und den ganzen Arm bei beiden und suchte dann in seiner Sammlung nach einigen Schachteln. Er reichte Stab nach Stab an beide und es dauerte 25 Minuten, bis Harry seinen Stab gefunden hatte. Burke war nicht begeistert von der Wahl, konnte aber nichts dagegen machen.

„Eibe und Lethifoldhaut, fünfzehn Zoll. Er sollte wirklich für besondere Zauber benutzt werden. Der Stab ist sehr gefährlich."

„Keine Angst, das wird er wirklich sein für meine Feinde."

Hermine war mittlerweile auch erfolgreich und bekam einen Stab aus Trauerweide und Mantikorstachel, zwölfeinhalb Zoll lang.

„Haben sie noch einen Wunsch, meine Herrschaften?"

„Wenn sie schon fragen. Da wäre noch etwas. Wir brauchen Stabhalter, die gegen Aufruf- und Entwaffnungszauber geschützt sind. Am besten aus Drachenhaut und magisch an den Körper und Stab anpassend."

„Da habe ich zwei schöne Exemplare."

„Dann können sie jetzt sagen, sie hatten sie. Ich nehme beide."

„Sehr gerne, mein Herr. Sonst noch einen Wunsch?"

„Nein, das war es."

Burke ging nun selbst hinter den Tresen und rechnete kurz. „Das macht dann 375 Galleonen, mein Herr."

Harry zählte das Geld ab und steckte seinen Beutel wieder weg. „Bitte. Es war sehr angenehm mit ihnen Geschäfte zu machen."

„Ja, mein Herr. Beehren sie mich bald wieder."

Harry schnappte sich Hermine und die Einkäufe und verließ mit schnellen Schritten das Geschäft. Kaum vor der Tür apparierte er mit ihr zusammen wieder nach Hogsmeade und sie machten sich auf den Weg zurück ins Schloss. Sie nahmen den Geheimgang, den sie beim Verlassen benutzt hatten. Sie hatten den Raum mit den Tränken und der Kleidung kaum erreicht, als die Wirkung des Tranks nachließ. Erst jetzt nahm Hermine allen Mut zusammen und wollte wissen, was das ganze Theater sollte.

„Bitte unterbrich mich nicht. Ich werde dir alles ganz genau erklären, nur nicht jetzt. Wir sollten erst einmal wieder zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum um unsere Abwesenheit zu verdecken. Aber du solltest deinen neuen Stab an einer Stelle deines Körpers festmachen, der nicht so schnell berührt wird. Bitte trag ihn immer bei dir, wenn du deinen Schlafsaal verlässt. Mit dem Stab kannst du ungestraft in den Ferien zaubern. Es liegen nicht die Ortungs- und Kontrollzauber des Ministeriums auf ihm. Damit kannst du dich sogar ungestraft verteidigen, ohne dass jemand was davon mitbekommt. Die Welt der Hexen und Zauberer ist gefährlicher als du denkst und ich will nur wissen, dass du sicher bist."

Hermine nahm die Worte erst einmal so hin. Zu viele Fragen schwirrten ihr im Kopf umher. Harry verschwand wieder hinter der Tür und zog sich um. Er legte den Stabhalter an seinen linken Oberarm direkt unter der Achselhöhle an und steckte seinen Ersatzstab dort rein. Hermine zögerte erst etwas, überlegte kurz und zog sich dann auch um. Sie hatte überlegt, wo sie ihren Stab festmachen sollte und kam auf eine Stelle, wo bisher noch nie ein Fremder sie berührt hatte. Dort war ihrer Meinung nach der Stab am besten aufgehoben. Sie gesellte sich zu Harry, der hinter der Tür auf sie wartete. Sie nahm seine Hand und drückte sie. Dass sich jemand so viele Gedanken um ihre Sicherheit machte, war ihr zwar nicht unbekannt, aber dies war bisher nur ihr Vater gewesen. Sie fand Harrys Besorgnis süß aber auch beunruhigend. Wo war sie hier rein geraten? Harry hatte ihr nur wenige Hinweise gegeben, die keinen wirklichen Schluss zuließen. Sie musste also warten, bis er ihr alles erklärte.


	6. Getrolltes Halloween

Kapitel 6 Getrolltes Halloween und andere Überraschungen

Nach dem etwas verstörenden Ausflug mit Harry in die Winkelgasse fand sich Hermine alleine im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors wieder. Sie dachte über alles was geschehen war nach. Für sie war es wie ein verstörender Traum, aus dem sie nicht aufwachen konnte. Sie wollte schreien, weinen, irgendetwas an die Wand werfen, nur um dieses Gefühl der Hilf- und Ratlosigkeit, der Unwissenheit loszuwerden und doch saß sie wie gelähmt an einem Fenster, starrte in die Ferne und brachte keinen Ton heraus. Nur der Druck des neuen Stabs in seinem Halter ließ sie spüren, dass es kein Traum gewesen war.

Harry war, kurz nachdem sie wieder im Gryffindorturm angekommen waren, wieder verschwunden. Er hatte ihr gesagt, dass er in ungefähr einer Stunde wieder da sein würde und er ihr dann alles erklären wollte. Sie fragte sich, wie Harry es geschafft hatte mit ihr zusammen von hier in die Winkelgasse zu kommen. Auf dem Weg von dem Geheimgang im sechsten Stock bis zum Turm hatten sie kein Wort miteinander gesprochen, dabei wollte Hermine so viele Fragen stellen. Sie schauderte dabei, wenn sie an das Gefühl dachte, das sie bei ihrem neuen Stab gespürt hatte. Es war so anders gewesen wie bei ihrem offiziellen. Dunkler, mächtiger und auch gefährlich und trotzdem oder vielleicht gerade deshalb verlockend war er für sie und das ließ sie zittern.

Harry war in der Zwischenzeit in den siebten Stock zum Raum der Wünsche gegangen, um dort einen geeignete Umgebung für das anstehende Gespräch mit Hermine zu schaffen. Als er mit seiner Umsetzung zufrieden war, kehrte er zu Hermine zurück. Als er den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, sah er sie einsam und verloren an einem der Fenster sitzen. Sie wirkte apathisch, als ob sie einen großen Schrecken erfahren hatte. Es brach ihm fast das Herz, aber er hatte so handeln müssen um ihren Schutz zu gewährleisten. Das verhinderte aber nicht, dass er sich irgendwie elend deswegen fühlte. Langsam näherte er sich ihr, legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und sagte leise: „Hermine, ich bin wieder da."

Erschrocken fuhr sie um und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen schaute sie Harry an. „Wo warst du denn? Du hast mir versprochen alles zu erklären."

„Das will ich ja auch. Aber nicht hier, wo jeder etwas mitbekommen kann. Ich habe einen passenden Raum gefunden wo wir reden können und niemand uns stören kann. Komm bitte mit mir." Der letzte Satz war eine auffordernde Bitte, in die Harry so viel Ehrlichkeit und Vertrauen legte, wie er nur aufbringen konnte.

Da war es wieder, dieses Gefühl, dass Hermine immer wieder überkam, wenn Harry sie mit ernsten Themen konfrontierte. Er machte es immer auf die sanfte, jedoch direkte Art. Er machte ihr nie etwas vor, so war ihr Eindruck von ihm. Doch war sie nicht auf das vorbereitet, was sie jetzt erfahren sollte.

Er dagegen war nervös. Hätte er seine Emotionen nicht unter Kontrolle gehabt, hätte er gezittert wie Espenlaub. So aber blieb er äußerlich ruhig und gelassen. Er griff Hermines Hand und half ihr sanft auf die Beine. Er führte sie zum Raum der Wünsche, wo er seinen Wunsch in Gedanken formulierte, drei Mal hin und her ging und darauf wartete, dass die Tür erschien. Kaum war sie aufgetaucht, öffnete er sie und Hermine stand mit offenem Mund da. Harry hatte ihr nicht zu viel versprochen, als er ihr gesagt hatte, dass nicht alles von Hogwarts bekannt war. Sie trat ein und fand einen gemütlichen Raum vor, in dem ein Feuer in einem Kamin fröhlich flackerte. Die Wände waren weiß mit blauen Lilien. Große Fenster ließen den Raum lichtdurchflutet erscheinen, und der Holzboden war blank poliert.. Zwei sehr bequem aussehende Sessel standen vor dem Kamin, in der Mitte von ihnen ein kleiner Tisch, auf dem ein paar Tassen und eine Kanne Tee standen. Hermine setzte sich in einen der Sessel und wartete gespannt darauf, was Harry ihr sagen würde.

Harry nahm nun auch Platz und fing an zu erzählen. „Hermine, wenn ich dir jetzt alles sage, wirst du mich danach hassen. Aber bitte lass mich ausreden. Damit du weißt, dass alles, was ich dir jetzt sagen werde, die Wahrheit ist, schwöre ich einen Zaubereid darauf." Harry nahm seinen offiziellen Stab in die Hand, hielt ihn hoch und sagt: „Ich, Harry James Potter, schwöre bei Merlin, meiner Magie und meinem Leben, dass alles, was ich Hermine Jean Granger heute über mich und meine Geheimnisse sagen werde, die Wahrheit ist." Ein weißer Lichtstrahl löste sich von seinem Stab, umhüllte ihn kurzzeitig und verschwand dann in seinem Körper.

„Wenn ich jetzt lügen sollte, sterbe ich. Also sollte ich bei der Wahrheit bleiben, nicht wahr?". Mit einem scheuen Lächeln sagte Harry das ganz nebenbei.

„Harry Potter, du bist total verrückt!", wisperte Hermine ungläubig. Sie hatte schon von Zaubereiden gelesen und wusste dadurch auch von den Konsequenzen eines Eidbruches.

„Ich weiß was ich mache. Und du verdienst nichts als die Wahrheit. Also lass mich jetzt bitte erzählen." Und genau das machte er. Er erzählte ihr alles, von Anfang bis Ende. Zwischendurch gab Hermine so manches Mal ein entsetztes Keuchen ob des Horrors, der sie angesichts der Ereignisse erfasste, von sich und als Harry die Geschichte von Sirius beendet hatte, war sie sichtlich geschockt und weinte stumm. Noch schlimmer traf sie die Erzählung von der Schlacht um Hogwarts und wie viele ihrer Mitschüler gestorben waren. Nur die ganzen Dramen um Ron und seine Attacken auf Hermine und wie Ron ihn und Hermine während der Suche nach den Horkruxen im Stich gelassen hatte ließ er aus. Ihr Verstand sagte ihr, dass all das, was sie erfahren hatte, doch nicht wahr sein konnte, ihr Herz sagte aber etwas ganz anderes. Vor allem Harrys Gesichtsausdruck, der von Trauer geprägt war und die Tränen in seinen Augen, waren Beweis genug dafür, dass es wirklich die Wahrheit war. In ihr tobte ein heftiger Kampf. Einerseits wollte sie Harry anschreien und fertigmachen und andererseits in den Arm nehmen und halten.

Harry sah ihre innere Zerrissenheit und den Kampf, den sie mit sich selbst ausfocht. Obwohl er mit so einer Reaktion gerechnet hatte, war ihm sehr unwohl dabei, seine beste Freundin so zu sehen. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis Hermine eine Reaktion auf Harrys Offenbarung als Betrüger von sich gab. Sie war anders, als Harry befürchtet hatte, aber nicht weniger schmerzhaft für ihn.

Enttäuscht und verletzt klang Hermines Stimme, als sie sagte: „Ich fühle mich von dir verraten, Harry. Ich dachte, wir wären Freunde, aber du spielst mir nur was vor. Du weißt alles, hast mich und jeden um dich herum belogen und lässt zu, dass Menschen sterben werden. Du bist nicht besser als Voldemort oder seine Anhänger."

Diese Aussage schockierte ihn und traf ihn mitten ins Herz. Er wollte schon etwas entgegnen, doch Hermine hob die Hand um ihm zu zeigen, dass sie noch nicht fertig war.

„Entschuldige meinen letzten Satz. Der war wirklich unfair. Es bleibt aber dabei, dass du bisher keine Rücksicht auf die Menschen in deinem Umfeld genommen hast. Wieso machst du das? Macht dir das etwa Spaß?"

„Wenn du das denkst, dann liegst du falsch. Mir geht es darum, endlich mit dem Saustall hier aufzuräumen und so allen friedlichen und rechtschaffenden Menschen eine Zukunft zu bieten, die einen solchen Namen verdient. Es fällt mir wirklich schwer, andere Menschen in ihr Unglück laufen zu lassen, aber es ist nun leider so, dass von den Personen, die garantiert sterben werden, niemand gerettet werden kann. Ich habe alles die letzten Wochen und Monaten durchgedacht. Jede Situation habe ich in Gedanken verändert und trotzdem kam es immer wieder zum gleichen Ergebnis. Daher habe ich schweren Herzens beschlossen, dass einige Ereignisse stattfinden müssen. Andere Tragödien aber will ich verhindern um Leben zu retten. Ich kann nicht jeden Menschen schützen, aber ich kann dafür sorgen, dass viele unbeschadet davonkommen können. Eine dieser Personen, die ich in Sicherheit wissen will, bist du. Deshalb mache ich das. Es ist meine verdammte Aufgabe und ich ziehe sie durch, mit dir oder ohne dich. Es wäre mir aber um einiges wohler, wenn du mir dabei hilfst. Was meinst du, weshalb ich meine Großtante gebeten habe, dir alles Wissenswerte zukommen zu lassen und ich dir einen zweiten Stab besorgt habe? Aus reinem Spaß an der Freude sicher nicht. Dazu ist die Situation zu ernst und du bist mir zu wichtig um dich nicht zu schützen. Dein bester Schutz ist die Wahrheit. Was Ron und andere angeht, werde ich schauen wie sie sich entwickeln und dann entscheiden. Bei dir bin ich mir sicher, dass du mit dem, was ich dir erzählt habe, umgehen kannst und eine realistische Einschätzung vornimmst." Harry hatte leise und eindringlich auf Hermine eingesprochen. Er hoffte, dass er ihr seinen Standpunkt verständlich rübergebracht hatte.

Hermine schwieg und überlegte. Es war wirklich viel, was sie heute erfahren hatte und sie musste wirklich erst einmal ihre Gedanken ordnen. Sie nahm sich eine Tasse Tee, nippte daran und stellte sie wieder zurück. Sie schwieg weiterhin, während Harry sie aufmerksam musterte. Sie brauchte eine halbe Stunde, bis sie alles so weit verarbeitet hatte, dass sie ihren Entschluss fassen konnte.

„OK, Harry. Ich bin dabei. Aber von jetzt an wirst du mir sofort alles sagen, was du erfährst. Solltest du aber durch einen Eid zur Verschwiegenheit verpflichtet sein, sagst du mir das auch. Nur so kann ich dir helfen und dich schützen. Denn auch du bist mir zu wichtig, als dass ich dich ungeschützt im Regen stehen lassen kann. Das hast du durch andere schon erlebt und dadurch keine Kindheit gehabt. Du musst mir aber versprechen, dass du auch mal etwas Spaß haben wirst." Ihr Blick war durchdringend und Harry schien unter dem Blick in seinem Sessel zusammenzuschrumpfen. Jetzt musste er ihr beibringen, dass sie auch die dunkelsten Arten der Magie lernen wird.

Leise sprach er wieder, seine Stimme erinnerte dabei etwas an Snape im Unterricht. „Damit kann ich sehr gut leben. Danke Hermine. Damit du sicher sein kannst, dass ich mich daran halte, muss ich dir noch etwas sagen. Du wirst bald auch umfangreiches Wissen über dunkle Magie bekommen. Es ist sicher nicht leicht damit umgehen zu können, aber es ist nützlich. Meine Großtante hat gesagt, dass die Absicht, mit dem ein Zauber ausgeführt wird, betrachtet werden sollte und nicht die Einteilung durch das Ministerium. Blut- und Seelenzauber zum Beispiel sind sehr nützlich, wenn sie zum Schutz eingesetzt werden. Damit kann man nur Familienmitgliedern Zugang zu Häusern, Wohnungen oder Zimmern ermöglichen. Jeder, der nicht dazugehört, bleibt draußen. Trotzdem sind solche Zauber durch das Ministerium als schwarze Magie gebrandmarkt worden. Solche Zauber wirst du am Ende des Jahres kennen und auch die wirklich schlimmsten und bösesten Flüche und Tränke. Du solltest dir bewusst sein, dass du sie auch irgendwann mal einsetzen musst, falls die Situation es erfordert. Gerade dafür ist dein zweiter Stab gedacht, denn so kann bei einer Überprüfung deines normalen Stabs nichts festgestellt werden." Hermine war sichtlich schockiert bei diesen Informationen. Sie hatte von sich als eine weißmagische Hexe gedacht, die nur Gutes tun wollte. Jetzt kam Harry daher und zerstörte ihr ganzes Weltbild mit einfachen Worten und einer Logik, derer sie sich nicht erwehren konnte. Sie kam sich sehr naiv vor. Wieso sollte die magische Welt anders sein als die der Muggel, wo es auch Hass, Neid, Brutalität und Verbrechen gab? Sie musste sich selber eingestehen, dass Harrys Einstellung dem entsprach, was sie schon oft gelesen hatte. Bediene dich der Waffen deines Feindes und besiege sie so. Das war eine der Lehren, die sie im Geschichtsunterricht während ihrer Schulzeit bei den Muggeln gelernt hatte und Harry verlangte jetzt von ihr, dass sie diesen Ratschlag selbst befolgte. Es ließ ihr einen eiskalten Schauer über den Rücken laufen.

„Das ist wirklich heftig. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann, was du von mir forderst. Es ist dem, an das ich glaube, vollkommen entgegengesetzt." Sie war kurz davor in Tränen auszubrechen, so bestürzt war sie über seine Enthüllungen.

„Du musst dich damit beschäftigen und deine Hemmung überwinden. Es ging mir auch nicht anders, als ich das erste Mal den Cruciatus oder den Imperius genutzt habe. Am Ende war ich erleichtert, nicht froh, dass ich es geschafft habe. Es war aber viel zu spät, bis ich dies erkannt habe, dass man wirklich jedes Werkzeug und jede Waffe im Kampf benutzen muss um zu überleben. Es hat keinen Spaß gemacht, das kannst du mir glauben. Wenn es mir Spaß gemacht hätte, würde ich nicht besser sein als die Todesser und Voldemort. Ich bin aber bereit dazu alles zu machen, um mein Ziel zu erreichen, da kann ich keine Rücksicht auf das Befinden des Ministeriums nehmen. Es geht im Kampf immer um den Gegner oder einen selbst. Da ist es doch besser, wenn der Gegner nie mehr kämpfen kann. Eines sollte dir klar sein. Am Ende werden wir nicht mehr die Personen sein, die wir jetzt sind. Wir werden sicherlich bewundert und gefürchtet zugleich. Viele werden uns als Schwarzmagier sehen und dem müssen wir dann mit unseren Taten und Verhalten entgegenwirken."

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Erinnere dich an das, was ich gesagt habe, als ich mit Malfoy vor der ersten Stunde Zaubertränke zusammengetroffen bin. Daran müssen wir uns immer wieder erinnern und nicht unserer dunklen Seite, die wir zum Schluss mehr als genug kennengelernt und genutzt haben, nachgeben."

Hermine erinnerte sich nur zu gut und wie sie Harrys Stärke und seinen Sinn für Gerechtigkeit bewundert hatte. Er hatte nicht seiner dunklen Seite und dem Bedürfnis nach Rache nachgegeben, obwohl er das leicht hätte machen können. Dazu, das war ihr klar, hatte es einer großen Willensstärke bedurft. Ob sie selbst so stark sein konnte, wusste sie nicht.

Beide redeten noch lange über alles und je länger sie diskutierten, umso sicherer wurden sie, dass der Weg, der sich am Horizont abzeichnete, der richtige, wenn auch der schwerste war. Hermine und Harry verpassten darüber beinahe das Mittagessen, wenn nicht sein Magen so laut geknurrt hätte. Obwohl Hermine keinen Hunger hatte - alleine wegen dem, was Harry ihr gesagt hatte, war ihr der Appetit vergangen - ging sie mit ihm in die große Halle.

Als sie an den Tisch kamen, fragten Ron und Neville sie, wo sie die ganze Zeit gesteckt hatten. Harry antwortete darauf, dass Hermine und er etwas zu klären hatten und das doch länger gedauert hatte als gedacht. Als dann Ron weiterbohrte und Details wissen wollte, schaltete sich Hermine ein. „Das ist eine Sache zwischen Harry und mir. Wenn wir darüber nicht reden wollen, dann solltest du das akzeptieren, verstanden? Halte deine neugierige Nase aus den Angelegenheiten deiner Freunde raus, Ronald Weasley!", fauchte sie ihn an.

Ron zuckte zusammen, so harsch war der Tonfall von Hermine gewesen. Er schaute zu Harry auf der Suche nach Unterstützung, wurde dabei aber enttäuscht. Mit eiserner Mimik schüttelte Harry den Kopf und sagte lautlos: „Sei still!"

Es herrschte danach eisiges Schweigen am Tisch, bis sich auf einmal einige Eulen näherten. zwei Vögel kamen direkt auf Harry zu und luden ihre Last ab. Es war ein langes Paket und ein Brief. Ron schaute mit großen Augen auf das Paket, denn er hatte an der Form erkannt, dass es sich um einen Besen handelte. Harry achtete erst einmal nicht darauf, sondern widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Brief. Er war von Professor McGonagall, wie er anhand der Schrift auf dem Umschlag erkennen konnte. Er las nun, was sie ihm geschrieben hatte und ein breites Grinsen zierte nun sein Gesicht. Er zeigte Ron und Hermine den Brief. Ron konnte es kaum glauben, während Hermine ein gezwungenes Lächeln zu Tage brachte.

„Man, ein Nimbus 2000. Ich hatte noch nie einen in der Hand und du bekommst einen von McGonagal. Darf ich irgendwann mal damit eine Runde drehen?", sagte Ron mit einer sehnsüchtigen Stimme.

„Na klar, man. Aber nur nicht heute. Du hast ja gelesen, dass Wood heute mit mir trainieren will."

Ron wirkte enttäuscht, gab sich aber geschlagen. Harry dagegen freute sich schon darauf, endlich wieder mit seinem Besen durch die Luft zu jagen und das unbändige Gefühl der Freiheit zu spüren. Nach dem er satt war, schnappte er sich das Paket, steckte den Brief ein und machte sich auf, um zum Gryffindorturm zurückzukehren. Ron, Neville und Hermine begleiteten ihn und kurz vor der Tür, die aus der Halle führte, wurden sie von Malfoy aufgehalten.

Draco packte das Paket und riss es grob aus Harrys Händen.

„Lass mal sehen, Potter!"

Harry regte sich nicht darüber auf, denn er war ja in Sicherheit. Der Besen war ihm ja von der stellvertretenden Schulleiterin geschickt worden.

Draco tastete das Paket ab und fing dann an fies zu grinsen.

„Jetzt bist du dran, Potter. Erstklässler dürfen keinen Besen haben."

„Stimmt, Mr. Malfoy. Es gibt aber sicher Ausnahmeregelungen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie mit der Schulordnung nicht vertraut sind, oder? Sie zitieren nur die Anweisungen aus dem Brief, den sie zu ihrem elften Geburtstag erhalten haben."

Draco stierte ihn böse an. Egal was er machte, gegen Potter hatte er einfach keine Chance. Andauernd ließ Harry ihn ins Leere laufen. Aber dieses Mal wollte er als Sieger vom Platz gehen und blockierte weiter den Weg. Auf ein Mal vernahm er die piepsende Stimme von Professor Flitwick.

„Na, gibt es hier einen Streit?"

Triumphierend antwortete Draco: „Nein, Professor. Ich habe nur festgestellt, dass Potter einen Besen geschickt bekommen hat und Erstklässler dürfen doch keinen haben."

„Mr. Potter, ist das die Wahrheit?"

Harry blieb gelassen. „Ja, Professor Flitwick. Ich habe wirklich einen Besen bekommen."

„Hoffentlich ein guter. Das Kollegium hat ja zugestimmt, dass sie einen haben dürfen."

„Ein sehr guter sogar. Ich denke, ich werde sehr viel Freude daran haben. Vor allem deshalb, weil Mr. Malfoy in erster Linie dafür verantwortlich ist, dass ich jetzt einen habe." Ein schadenfrohes Grinsen konnte Harry sich nicht verkneifen, was Draco vor Wut fast platzen ließ. Um nicht weitere Schmach zu erleiden, drehte er sich um und versuchte sich an einem Abgang nach Snape Art, konnte aber nur eine armselige Karikatur eines Snapes zustande bringen. Harry, Hermine und Ron lachten laut darüber, zu witzig hatte das ausgesehen.

Als sie sich auf den Weg zurück in ihren Turm machen wollten, wurden sie von Professor McGonagal und dem Schulleiter aufgehalten. Bei den beiden stand ein Zauberer, auf dessen roten Umhang das Wappen von Gringots zu erkennen war. Professor Dumbledore sprach als erster, als er Harry erblickt hatte.

„Harry, du hast Besuch. Mr. Silvercoin kommt von Gringotts und will mit dir etwas wegen deiner Familie klären."

Verdutzt schaute Harry Albus an. Na, das ist ja mal was ganz Neues, dachte er sich. Haben die Kobolde wohl doch einen Fehler gemacht und er ist doch arm wie eine Kirchenmaus. Auch egal, denn das wichtigste Utensil hatte er ja schon gekauft. Diese Gedanken beiseite schiebend, begrüßte Harry den Vertreter der Koboldbank.

„Guten Tag, Mr. Silvercoin. Gibt es ein Problem mit meinem Verlies?", fragte er mit leichter Besorgnis.

„Guten Tag, Mr. Potter. Keine Sorge, damit ist alles in Ordnung. Es gibt da aber noch ein paar Formalitäten zu klären, die wir nicht hier besprechen sollten."

Professor McGonagal wandte sich an Mr. Silvercoin: „Sie können gerne mein Büro benutzen oder ein leeres Klassenzimmer. Ganz wie sie wünschen."

„Vielen Dank für das Angebot. Ein Klassenzimmer dürfte genügen."

Harry wollte nur eines noch wissen. „Wäre es möglich, dass Hermine mit anwesend sein darf?"

Bei Minerva und Albus war das Erstaunen groß. Sie hatten nie im Leben gedacht, dass Harry sein Vertrauen in erster Linie nicht in sie, sondern in seine Klassenkameradin setzte. Albus fragte deshalb: „Wäre es nicht besser, wenn Professor McGonagal oder ich dabei sind? Wir könnten dir sicherlich deutlich besser helfen."

„Nicht nötig, Professor Dumbledore, aber vielen Dank für das Angebot. Ich denke, es ist nichts Negatives und damit komme ich wahrscheinlich zurecht. Wenn es aber ein Problem geben sollte, dann wende ich mich garantiert an einen von ihnen. Das verspreche ich." Sicher wird Albus nicht eingeweiht, schoss es Harry durch den Kopf. Er würde doch nur weiter seine manipulativen Spiele spielen und das war nicht in Harrys Sinne.

„Nichts zu danken, Harry. Meine Tür steht dir jederzeit offen. Wenn du mit mir reden willst, komm vorbei. Denk aber bitte daran, dass du mir dann ein Zitronensorbet mitbringst." Mit funkelnden Augen und einem nichtssagenden Lächeln sagte der Schulleiter diese Worte und versuchte seine Enttäuschung darüber zu verbergen. Zu gerne hätte er Harry beraten, nicht aus Eigennutz, sondern um ihm eine Unterstützung zu sein. Albus wollte seine Fehler, die er in Hinsicht auf Harry in der Vergangenheit gemacht hatte, wieder gutmachen.

Mr. Silvercoin wollte zuerst Harrys Frage verneinen, entschied sich dann aber anders. Bei Gringots stand der Wunsch des Kunden immer an erster Stelle, daher musste er Harrys Wunsch nachgeben.

Professor McGonagal geleitete Harry, Hermine und den Angestellten der Bank zu einem unbenutzten Klassenzimmer im ersten Stock und ließ sie danach alleine. Ron und Neville blieben mit Fragezeichen im Gesicht in der Eingangshalle zurück.

Im Klassenzimmer verriegelte der Zauberer die Tür und verhinderte, dass jemand an der Tür lauschen konnte, in dem er einen Schutzzauber auf sie legte. „Mr. Potter, ich bin hier, weil sie heute die Legate ihrer Eltern, ihrer Großeltern und ihrer Großtante angetreten haben. Dabei ist Griphook ein Fehler unterlaufen und dafür möchte sich die Direktion von Gringotts bei ihnen entschuldigen. Es ist in der Tat so, dass ihr Barvermögen dem entspricht, dass Griphook ihnen mitgeteilt hat. Was er aber nicht gesagt hat, ist, dass sie auch Beteiligungen an Unternehmen in der magischen und nichtmagischen Welt, sowie einige Liegenschaften, magische Artefakte und Bücher und einige wertvolle Schmuckstücke und Antiquitäten geerbt haben. Daneben ist es auch so, dass sie ab heute das Oberhaupt des höchst edlen und sehr alten Hauses Potter sind. Die Potters sind eine der wenigen Familien, die den Titel der Unantastbaren tragen. Jedes Vorgehen gegen eine solche Familie gilt als Angriff auf alle anderen Familien mit diesem Titel."

Harry konnte kaum glauben, was da an Informationen auf ihn hereinregneten. „Bedeutet das etwa, dass jede dieser Familien mir helfen muss bei einem Angriff auf mich?"

„Ganz richtig erkannt. Da gibt es noch etwas. Ihr Pate Sirius Black hat etwas verfügt, was jetzt zum Tragen kommt. Sie, Mr. Potter, wurden von ihm als Oberhaupt pro tempore mit allen Rechten und Pflichten des Hauses Black eingesetzt. Dies gilt so lange, bis ihr Pate diese Position wieder selbst einnehmen kann. Sie sollten innerhalb der nächsten zwölf Monate einen Ball für die wichtigsten Personen der magischen Welt veranstalten, bei dem sie in die Gesellschaft eingeführt werden. Dies würde ihre Position stärken."

„Ein Ball? Wo zum Henker soll der denn stattfinden? Bei meinen Verwandten geht das sicher nicht, die würden einen Anfall bekommen. Zu dem ist das Haus zu klein", knurrte Harry.

„Da kann ihnen Gringotts behilflich sein, obwohl sie die geeignete Örtlichkeit schon in ihrem Besitz haben. Das Haus ihrer Großeltern und Großtante dürfte ausreichend sein für ein solch gesellschaftlich bedeutendes Ereignis. Soweit mir bekannt ist, sollte Potter Manor den geeigneten Rahmen dafür bieten."

Nun war Harry platt. Es gab also nicht nur das kleine Haus in Godric's Hollow, sondern noch ein Anwesen, das groß genug für festliche Anlässe war. Er überlegte eine Weile, dabei erkannte er eine einmalige Gelegenheit, die in ihrer Gesamtheit die Grundlage eines wirklich hinterlistigen Plans im Kampf gegen das, was ihn in der magischen Welt sauer aufstoßen ließ. „Dann schlage ich den 30. Juli als Datum des Balls vor. Da sind Sommerferien und bis dahin kann ich mich um alles kümmern. Oder kann Gringotts mir bei ein paar Sachen behilflich sein? Ich bräuchte ein Verzeichnis aller alten Familien und deren Verwandtschaftsverhältnisse untereinander, sowie eine Einweisung in die richtigen Verhaltensweisen in der magischen Welt und zu guter Letzt jemanden, der mir sagen kann, wie ich nach Potter Manor komme."

Silvercoin war anscheinend sehr gut vorbereitet und wirkte nicht überrascht, als Harry ihn um diese Sachen bat. „Aber natürlich, Mr. Potter. Gringotts wird sich um alles wie gewünscht kümmern. Ich empfehle, dass sie im Laufe des Schuljahres tanzen lernen. Dies ist essentiell für den Ball und sie sollten eine gute Figur bei der Eröffnung abgeben. Ich könnte einen Lehrer empfehlen, obwohl es in Hogwarts eine sehr gute Lehrerin gibt, die ihnen sicher helfen wird. Fragen sie Professor McGonagal, sie ist eine hervorragende Tänzerin. Die weiteren gewünschten Informationen werde ich persönlich überbringen und sie einweisen, wenn sie dies möchten."

Harry war davon begeister, obwohl er sich kaum etwas anmerken ließ. Es lief alles besser als geplant und von daher stimmte er dem Vorschlag nur zu gerne zu. So blieb ihm Zeit das neue Wissen zu üben und auch um seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigung, Quidditch, nachzugehen. Die Hausaufgaben waren mittlerweile ein Witz für ihn, da er mehr Kenntnisse in allen Fächern hatte als seine Mitschüler im ersten Jahr. Daher würde er jetzt auch die Möglichkeit haben, die Personen, die seine Großtante angesprochen hatte, anzusprechen und sie enger an sich zu binden.

Silvercoin zog eine kleine Schachtel aus seinem Umhang. legte sie vor Harry auf den Tisch und forderte ihn auf sie zu öffnen. Harry folgte der Anweisung. In der Schachtel war ein goldener Ring, in dem ein Saphir im Smaragdschliff eingelassen war. In die Tafel des Edelsteins war ein Wappen eingraviert. Harry war perplex, er wusste nicht, was er damit anfangen sollte. Der Vertreter der Kobolde sagte: „Dies ist der Ring des Familienoberhauptes der Potters. Nur zu, sie können ihn ruhig anstecken, aber bitte an den Ringfinger ihrer linken Hand." Harry machte auch das und kaum steckte der Ring auf seinem Finger, leuchtete er hell auf, passte sich an und saß wie angegossen. Auf Harrys Umhang tauchte nun über dem Wappen von Hogwarts das Wappen der Potters in Gold auf und zeigte so, dass er das Oberhaupt der Familie war. Silvercoin nickte anerkennend und meinte zu dem Ereignis: „Damit ist es bestätigt. Ab jetzt können sie die Familiengeschäfte ohne einen Vormund tätigen. Sie können das Wappen der Potter auf ihren Umhängen und den Ring an ihrer Hand verbergen und sie nur dann zeigen, wenn sie wirklich in offizieller Funktion unterwegs sind. Dazu müssen sie nur daran denken und schon werden die Insignien ihres Hauses sichtbar. Wollen sie sie verbergen, denken sie daran und sie verschwinden wieder. Nur ihren Sitz im Zaubergamot können sie erst an ihrem siebzehnten Geburtstag einnehmen."

„Wer nimmt jetzt meinen Platz ein?"

„Das ist Albus Dumbledore. Sie können jetzt aber jemand anderen bestimmen, wenn sie das wollen."

Harry dachte darüber nach. Dabei kam ihm eine potentielle Schwachstelle in den Sinn, die er ausmerzen wollte, dafür brauchte er aber die Hilfe der Kobolde. „Ich lasse es erst einmal so. Ich hätte aber noch eine Bitte. Könnten sie bei Direktor Ragnok um einen Gesprächstermin im Namen des sehr alten und höchst edlen Hauses Potter nachfragen? Es geht im etwas im gegenseitigen Interesse und ist auch für die edle und ehrenvolle Nation der Kobolde von höchster Wichtigkeit. Leider wird es vor Beginn der Weihnachtsferien in Hogwarts nicht möglich sein, aber am Tag der Abreise wäre es sicher möglich."

„Ich werde ihre Bitte weiterleiten, Mr. Potter. Ich denke, dass Direktor Ragnok sicher etwas Zeit für sie finden wird."

Das Gespräch war damit beendet und Mr. Silvercoin verabschiedete sich von den beiden. Hermine blieb mal wieder sprachlos zurück. Sie hatte gewusst, dass Harry ein besonderer Mensch war, aber dass er eine so hervorgehobene Stellung inne hatte, hätte sie nie geahnt. Sie schaute zu ihm rüber und sah, dass auch er etwas erschüttert war. Also hatte er das auch nicht gewusst, kam ihr in den Sinn. Er musste daher schon wieder was im Verlauf der Geschichte geändert haben. Sie bekam den Eindruck, dass sie eingreifen musste, damit sich einiges nicht verschlimmerte.

„Harry! Was hast du getan?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Das eben war auch neu für mich und ich muss erst einmal darüber nachdenken. Den Ball aber, den werde ich nicht aufgeben. Es kann das Tor zum Erfolg sein und ich wäre dumm, wenn ich eine solche Gelegenheit aufgeben würde, oder?"

Hermine schnaubte wütend. Schon wieder hatte Harry sie mit wenigen Worten schachmatt gesetzt. Damit konnte sie nicht wirklich umgehen, obwohl sie wusste, dass Harry dies nicht mit der Absicht machte, sie zu erniedrigen. Ihm ging es nur um das große Ganze. Dafür würde er alle sich gebenden Gelegenheiten und Möglichkeiten nutzen. Hermine atmete tief ein und aus, um sich zu beruhigen. „Ich weiß, dass du nur das Beste für uns alle willst. Aber du spielst mit der Zeit und das kann gefährlich werden."

„Gefährlicher als die Zeitreise kann es nicht sein, denn dort wo ich herkomme, bin ich tot. Ich kann also nur gewinnen und mit mir alle anderen. Der einzige Vorteil, den ich habe, ist mein Wissen wo Voldemort seine kleinen und gefährlichen Spielzeuge versteckt hat. Nur seine Schlange Nagini war mir bis zum vierten Schuljahr unbekannt. Es schadet auch nicht, dass ich es geschafft habe durch die Zeitreise mich von Voldemorts Seelensplitter zu befreien. Keine komischen Alpträume und Narbenschmerzen mehr. Dass ich mich nicht von ihm umbringen lassen muss, ist ein ganz großen Highlight für mich. Es war wirklich nicht angenehm, mich ohne zu wehren ihm zu stellen. Jetzt kann ich mit allem, was mir zur Verfügung steht, wehren und vielleicht am Ende des trimagischen Turniers dem Ganzen ein Ende bereiten. und sollte er mir entkommen, dann werde ich ihn wo anders stellen." Die eiskalte Entschlossenheit in Harrys Stimme war deutlich zu erkennen und jagte Hermine vor Angst eine Gänsehaut den Rücken hinunter. Sie überwand ihre Angst und entgegnete mit leichtem Zittern in ihrer Stimme: „Du musst trotzdem aufpassen. Vielleicht machst du mehr kaputt als du denkst."

Der Tonfall ihrer Stimme sorgte bei Harry dafür, dass er sein eiskaltes Verhalten sofort fallen ließ. Er fühlte, dass er Hermine Angst gemacht hatte. „Es tut mir leid, Mine. Es ist selbst für mich etwas viel. Damit habe ich wirklich nicht gerechnet."

Hermine schaute ihn mit großen Augen an. „Wie hast du mich genannt? Mine?"

Harry nickte etwas verlegen. „Ja, oder wäre dir Hermi etwa lieber?"

„Nein, Mine ist schon in Ordnung. Es gefällt mir sogar. Du hast mich einfach nur überrascht damit und ich hatte bisher nie einen wirklich netten Spitznamen. Streber, Bücherwurm, wandelndes Lexikon und ähnliche kenne ich nur zu gut. Mine dagegen ist eine sehr nette Abwechslung." Hermine schenkte Harry ein scheues Lächeln. „Sollen wir nun zurück in den Turm gehen? Die Anderen werden wohl einige Fragen haben."

„OK, dann lass uns mal gehen und Ron nicht dumm sterben lassen." Harry konnte sich den Satz nicht verkneifen und hatte damit Erfolg. Hermine boxte ihn lachend auf den Oberarm. „Harry! Das war nicht nett."

Gemeinsam gingen sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors, wo nur Neville zu finden war. Er war in seine Hausaufgaben vertieft und bemerkte nicht, wie Harry und Hermine den Raum betraten. Erst als Harry ihn ansprach, reagierte er.

„Hallo ihr zwei. Was war denn da los mit dem Typen von Gringotts?"

Harry erklärte ihm, dass es um Familiengeschäfte gegangen war. Neville verstand das nur zu gut. Seine Großmutter brachte ihm ja auch bei, worauf er in den höchsten Kreisen achten musste. Dies fanden Hermine und Harry sehr interessant und wollten von ihm die Umgangsweisen lernen. Als dann das Gespräch sich um Ron drehte, meinte Neville nur: „Den würde ich im Moment nicht ansprechen, der ist irgendwie sauer auf euch. Hat was gemurmelt von Geheimniskrämer und so weiter."

Harry machte ein ernstes Gesicht. „Wenn Ron so von uns denkt, dann ist es halt so. Ich wollte ihm ja alles sagen. Jetzt hat er Pech gehabt und erfährt nicht, dass ich das rechtmäßige Oberhaupt des Hauses Potter bin." Neville schaute erschrocken. Für ihn war es fast unvorstellbar, dass ein Junge in seinem Alter als Oberhaupt einer alten und edlen Familie anerkannt worden war. Als er darüber kurz nachdachte, erkannte er, dass es Ausnahmen gab, vor allem, wenn der Spross einer Familie auch das letzte lebende Mitglied dieser Familie war.

„Wow, Harry. Das ist wirklich unglaublich. Normalerweise müsste ich jetzt in formellen Ton mit dir reden."

„Lass mal, Neville. Du bist ein guter Freund und Freunde sollten nicht so miteinander umgehen, findest du nicht?"

„Stimmt schon, aber die Etikette befiehlt es so. Weißt du denn, was es bedeutet die Geschicke einer Familie zu leiten?"

„Ich hab keine Ahnung davon. Ich denke, ich sollte das lernen, richtig?"

„Vielleicht kann ich dir da helfen, Harry. Meine Großmutter hat mir schon lange all diese Sachen eingetrichtert und sie hat jede Menge Bücher darüber. Ich kann sie ja mal fragen, ob sie dir einige ausleiht."

Harry war wirklich begeistert. „Das wäre wirklich genial. Es gibt halt so viel, was ich noch nicht weiß. Und ich muss einen Ball zur Einführung als Oberhaupt der Familie Potter abhalten. Da darf ich mich nicht blamieren."

Neville grinste ihn an. „Wie wahr. Es hat schon Blutfehden wegen solcher Blamagen gegeben. Du musst darauf achten, dass du jeden der Gäste mit Namen begrüßt und auch die Verbindung zu deiner Familie kennst. Du begrüßt das Oberhaupt der anderen Familien immer zuerst, dann den Partner und zum Schluss die Sprosse. Du musst aber auch die wichtigsten Personen der Gesellschaft einladen. Das heißt, dass du auch den Minister, den Vorsitzenden des Zaubergamot und die Direktion und die Hauslehrer von Hogwarts einladen musst."

„Danke für den Hinweis. Ich werde mich darum kümmern. Der Ball wird erst im Sommer stattfinden, bis dahin werde ich wohl alles im Kopf haben."

Neville, Harry und Hermine diskutierten noch eine Weile. Das Quidditchtraining nach dem Abendessen war für Harry befreiend. Fliegen ließ ihn den Kopf freikriegen, weil er sich nur auf seine Instinkte verlassen musste. Auch in den nächsten Tagen war das Training eine willkommene Abwechslung für den Unterricht und die Hausaufgaben, die er zusammen mit Hermine und Neville sofort nach dem Unterricht erledigte. Ron hingegen war immer noch sauer auf Harry und sprach mit ihm und Hermine kein Wort.

In den folgenden Wochen hatte Harry auch die Gelegenheit gefunden mit Padma, Blaise, Daphne, Susan, Ernie und Hannah zu sprechen, obwohl sein Zeitplan wirklich bis zum Rand gefüllt war mit Hausaufgaben, Quidditch, Unterricht und Übungen mit dem illegalen Zauberstab, die er mit Hermine zusammen im Raum der Wünsche absolvierte. Vor allem die Begegnungen mit Susan, Blaise und Daphne waren sehr angenehm für ihn gewesen. Keiner von ihnen hatte irgendwelche Vorbehalte gegenüber den anderen Häusern und ihm selbst. Am meisten überrascht war Harry von Blaise, der sofort einen sehr freundlichen Ton angeschlagen hatte, als sie das erste Mal miteinander geredet hatten. Blaise war in Slytherin ein Außenseiter und fand die Konversation mit Harry als eine angenehme Abwechslung. Daphne war eher ein zurückhaltender Mensch, was sie aber nicht als unfreundlich oder abweisend erscheinen ließ. Vor allem ihr subtiler Humor war für Harry sehr angenehm, denn die rauen Witze der Zwillinge oder der anderen Gryffindors waren ihm manchmal deutlich zu derb. Natürlich blieben die Zusammenstöße mit Malfoy nicht aus, die Harry ganz gelassen und berechnend an sich abprallen ließ. Nur Ron machte ihm Sorgen. Es erschien für Harry so, als ob Ron ihn mied, denn der jüngste Weasley tauchte nur kurz bei den Mahlzeiten auf und verschwand schnell wieder, ohne dabei ein Wort mit ihm oder Hermine zu wechseln. Die Gespräche zwischen ihm und den Slytherins hatte Ron mit offener Abscheu beobachtet und gegenüber Hermine ließ Ron immer öfters verletzende Bemerkungen fallen, was ihr sehr zu schaffen machte. Ohne Harry an ihrer Seite wäre sie schon längst mit ihren Nerven am Ende, denn auch Malfoy und seine Gorillas hatten sich jetzt auf sie eingeschossen. Selbst im Schlafsaal wurden alle Versuche Harrys mit Ron zu reden ignoriert. Wenigstens gab es auch ein paar positive Zeichen. Mit der Zeit wuchs die Gruppe um Harry enger zusammen, der Durchbruch zu einem sehr engen Schulterschluss sollte aber noch kommen. Es war eine Woche vor Halloween, als Harry ein Brief von Gringotts erreichte. Sofort machte Harry den Brief auf und las den Inhalt.

 _Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,_

 _in Anbetracht der langen und wertvollen Zusammenarbeit ihres Hauses mit der Nation der Kobolde lädt Direktor Ragnok Sie zu einem Gespräch am Tag vor Weihnachten um Zwei Uhr nachmittags ein. Bitte erscheinen Sie in formeller Kleidung. Sie dürfen Begleiter mitbringen_

 _Direktor Ragnok war erfreut, dass Sie um ein Treffen gebeten haben und erwartet wohlwollend die Begegnung._

 _Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

 _Frederic Silvercoin_

Harry war erleichtert. Nun konnte er Hermine erklären, was er für sie und ihre Eltern machen wollte. Er zeigte ihr den Brief, wobei er argwöhnisch von Ron, der noch immer neidisch auf Harry war, beobachtet wurde.

Flüsternd teilte Harry Hermine mit, dass er mit ihr unter vier Augen im Raum der Wünsche reden müsse, nachdem er mit Albus über diesen Brief geredet hatte. Sie schaute ihn ernst an, denn immer, wenn Harry mit ihr ganz privat geredet hatte, waren immer nur sehr unangenehme Themen zur Sprache gekommen. Harry versuchte sie zu beruhigen. „Es ist nichts schlimmes, das verspreche ich dir. Ich plane etwas, das auf Dauer für die Sicherheit deiner Familie dienen wird. Mehr sage ich dir, wenn ich mit Professor Dumbledore geredet habe. Warte auf mich vor dem Raum der Wünsche." Nach dem er geendet hatte, erhob er sich und ging zum Lehrertisch und sprach den Schulleiter an.

„Professor Dumbledore, hätten sie vielleicht ein paar Minuten Zeit für mich?"

„Harry, mein Junge, ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass meine Tür immer für dich offen steht."

Da Harry wusste, dass er nur in offizieller Funktion weiterkommen konnte, benutzte er die Regeln, die er bisher aus den Büchern von Nevilles Großmutter gelernt hatte. „Das haben sie in der Tat gesagt. Doch ich muss mit ihnen als Oberhaupt des Hauses Potter mit ihnen sprechen und da sollte ich die vorgegebenen gesellschaftlichen Regeln befolgen, finden sie nicht?"

Albus konnte sein Erstaunen nicht verbergen. Harry hatte seinen angestammten Platz eingenommen und er selbst hat davon nichts erfahren. Es dauerte einen Moment bis er seine Sprache wiedergefunden hatte. „Aber natürlich, Mr. Potter. Es ist wirklich so, dass sie als Oberhaupt einer so alten Familie die sozialen Gepflogenheiten einhalten müssen, vor allem im Umgang mit dem Oberhaupt einer anderen alten Familie. Bitte kommen sie nach dem Essen in mein Büro."

„Sehr gerne, Professor."

Nach dem Essen wartete Harry vor dem Wasserspeier auf Dumbledore, der nur kurz auf sich warten ließ. Harry ließ das Wappen seiner Familie auf seinem Umhangs und den Ring an seiner linken Hand erscheinen, als er den Direktor auf sich zukommen sah.

Dumbledore blieb vor Harry stehen und verbeugte sich leicht. „Mr. Potter, Hogwarts und ich begrüßen das Oberhaupt der Familie Potter. Würden sie mir bitte folgen?"

Harry verbeugte sich nun auch und erwiderte: „Professor Dumbledore, dankend nehme ich die Gastfreundschaft dieser ehrwürdigen Anstalt und ihres Direktors an und folge ihnen."

Albus ging auf den Wasserspeier zu, der sofort zur Seite sprang und den Weg zum Büro des Schulleiters freigab. Harry folgte Albus in dessen Büro, wo Albus sofort einen Platz anbot.

„Mr. Potter, worüber wollen sie mit mir sprechen?"

„Ich habe heute eine Einladung von Gringotts bekommen und ich würde sie nur zu ungern absagen. Da ich über Weihnachten aber hier bleibe, müsste ich eine Erlaubnis von ihnen bekommen um am Tag vor Weihnachten mit Direktor Ragnok sprechen zu können."

„Dürfte ich dieses Schreiben sehen, wenn es ihnen nichts ausmacht, Mr. Potter?"

Harry griff in seinen Umhang, zog das Schreiben heraus und reichte es Professor Dumbledore. Dieser nahm den Brief entgegen und las ihn.

„Mr. Potter, da dies eine offizielle Einladung der Koboldnation ist, kann ich ihnen dieses Ersuchen nicht verweigern ohne Schwierigkeiten mit Gringotts oder dem Ministerium zu bekommen. Aber um eines muss ich sie ersuchen. Sie sollten eine Begleitung aus den Reihen des Kollegiums für ihre Sicherheit mitnehmen."

„Damit bin ich einverstanden. Soweit ich weiß, ist Professor Flitwick mit den Kobolden verwandt. Liege ich da falsch?"

„Wie ich sehe, sind sie sehr gut informiert. Sie wollen also, dass Professor Flitwick sie begleitet?"

„Das würde ich sehr gerne. Einen Meister der Duellkunst als Schutz zu haben, ist doch von Vorteil würde ich meinen." Harry ließ einen humorvollen Unterton mitschwingen um der Unterhaltung den ernst etwas zu nehmen. Albus griff das auf und seine Augen zeigten ein amüsiertes Funkeln. „Wie wahr. Ich habe noch nie einen so jungen Menschen wie sie mit einem so erwachsenen Benehmen und Verhalten gesehen. Ich hätte sie auch so die Einladung annehmen lassen, ohne dass sie in ihrer Position als Oberhaupt ihres Hauses auftreten mussten."

„Das dachte ich mir, aber da es um Familienangelegenheiten geht, muss ich so auftreten. Das verlangt die Etikette von mir. Ich hoffe doch, dass sie dies verstehen."

Vergnügt schaute Albus seinen Schüler an. „Aber natürlich verstehe ich das. Nichts anderes hätte ich erwartet. Soll ich Professor Flitwick informieren oder wollen sie das machen?"

„Ich mache das. Ich wollte ihn sowieso noch um etwas bitten und da kann ich beides verbinden."

Dieser Satz machte Dumbledore neugierig und versuchte mittels Legilimentik die Information aus Harrys Kopf zu ziehen. Was er nun erlebte, war ein kleiner Schock für ihn. Harry ließ ihn eine der schlimmsten Erinnerungen an sein Leben bei den Dursleys sehen. Es war kurz nach seinem achten Geburtstag gewesen, als Vernon Dursley ihn mit einem Ledergürtel blutig gepeitscht hatte und dies nur, weil Harry einen Teller fallen gelassen hatte. Das Gesicht seines Gegenübers zeigte die Reaktion auf die er gehofft hatte. Verwirrung, Schock und Überraschung war deutlich zu erkennen. Dumbledore räusperte sich kurz danach und mit großväterlichen Lächeln sagte er: „Gibt es noch etwas, was sie mit mir besprechen müssen?"

„Nein Professor, das war alles. Aber ich würde es begrüßen, wenn sie nicht noch einmal versuchen in meine Gedanken einzudringen. Das ist unangenehm, unmoralisch und höchst illegal und ich werde mich das nächste Mal dagegen wehren. Einen schönen Tag wünsche ich ihnen, Professor." Ohne weitere Worte zu verlieren stand Harry auf und verließ das Büro, um sofort zu Hermine zu gehen und ließ einen konsternierten Albus Dumbledore zurück. Vor dem Raum der Wünsche sah er sie an einem Fenster stehen. Sie schaute in die Ferne und nahm Harrys Schritte nicht wahr. Erst als er sie ansprach bemerkte sie ihn. Er versuchte die angespannte Situation zu entspannen und griff sanft nach ihrer Hand. „Du musst nicht so skeptisch schauen, ich beiße nicht, zumindest nicht dich."

„Und wieso machst du immer so ein großes Geheimnis um alles?"

„Weil die Wände hier Ohren haben und was ich dir zu sagen habe, geht wirklich niemanden etwas an. Ich hoffe du verstehst das. Komm mit rein und ich erkläre dir alles." Harry öffnete die Tür und ließ Hermine zuerst eintreten. Der Raum war jetzt wieder der, wie damals nachdem sie gemeinsam in der Nockturnallee die Stäbe gekauft hatten. Hermine setzte sich in einen der Sessel und wartete gespannt darauf, dass Harry ihr seine Pläne erklärte.

„Du weißt, dass ich das Oberhaupt der Potters bin und damit habe ich das Recht und gefühlsmäßig auch die Pflicht meine Freunde auf jede Art, die mir das Recht zuspricht, zu beschützen. Daher möchte ich, dass Gringotts das Haus deiner Eltern und auch deren Praxis mit Schutzbannen versieht. Sie sollen sicher sein und du sie nicht mit einem Vergessenszauber versehen nach Australien schicken musst. Das Ganze kann ich aber nur machen, wenn ich vor Zeugen deine Familie unter den Schutz meines Hauses stelle und du dies akzeptierst."

„Ich muss das akzeptieren? Warum denn ich?", fuhr Hermine dazwischen.

„Dazu wäre ich jetzt gekommen, wenn du mich nicht unterbrochen hättest. Du musst das akzeptieren, weil du in deiner Familie die einzige Person mit magischen Kräften bist. Deshalb habe ich den Termin mit Direktor Ragnok vereinbart und es würde mich freuen, wenn deine Eltern und du dabei anwesend sein würdet. Du weißt aus meiner Erklärung, welche Gefahren für Muggelgeborene und ihre Familien da draußen lauern. Möchtest du nicht einen sicheren Zufluchtsort haben, für den Fall der Fälle?"

„Da musst du nicht lange fragen, natürlich will ich das. Und Ich bin dir dankbar dafür, dass du an mich und meine Familie denkst. Nur weiß ich nicht womit ich das verdiene?" Da kam wieder die Unsicherheit von ihr zum Vorschein. Harry dachte sich, dass es noch ein hartes Stück Arbeit sein würde, ihr diese zu nehmen.

„Du verdienst es, weil du einfach du bist, nicht mehr und auch nicht weniger. Du urteilst nicht vorschnell und lässt deine Gefühle nicht dein Handeln bestimmen, das imponiert mir. Du hast mir zugehört und meine Geschichte akzeptiert und dafür bin ich dir dankbar. Du bist eine Freundin, die Ihresgleichen sucht." Dies sagte Harry ganz ohne Hintergedanken, obwohl er sehr oft über Hermine und Ginny nachgedacht hatte. Vor allem bei Ginny war er sich überhaupt nicht sicher, ob sie wirklich die Eine für ihn war. Sie war sehr nett, keine Frage, aber für Harry war sie zurückblickend immer nur von ihm besessen gewesen. Es war eine fanatische Zuneigung ihrerseits gewesen und niemals echte Liebe, sofern er dies beurteilen konnte. Was wusste er denn von Liebe? Eigentlich nichts, denn seine Verwandten hatten ihm nie etwas Vergleichbares entgegengebracht und ihn so emotional fast zu einem Krüppel gemacht. Was Hermine anging, so waren sie und Ron als Paar auch nicht realistisch. Ron war meist faul und hatte nur sein eigenes Vergnügen im Sinn, während Hermine hart arbeitete um etwas zu erreichen. Sie gab immer viel auf, auch wenn sie es selbst nicht wahrhaben wollte und sie war immer treu, auch wenn sie etwas störte, ganz im Gegenteil zu Ron. Sie brauchte jemand, der zu ihr steht und ihr über die eigene Unsicherheit hinweg hilft und dieser jemand war sicher nicht Ron. Ob Harry es selbst war, dessen war er sich nicht sicher, aber er fühlte sich doch mehr zu Hermine hingezogen als zu sonst jemand anderen und er wollte ihr helfen, wo immer er konnte. „Du solltest aber deine Eltern fragen, ob sie damit einverstanden sind. Es bringt ja nichts, wenn sie das nicht sind."

„Und wie soll ich ihnen das sagen? Die Wahrheit würde sie nur verunsichern und sie würden mich aus Hogwarts nehmen."

Harry überlegte kurz und sagte dann: „Sag ihnen, dass du einen sehr guten Freund gefunden hast und er sich für diese Freundschaft mit diesem Geschenk bedanken will. Wenn ich richtig informiert bin, sind diese Schutzbanne auch ein Schutz vor der Überwachung durch das Ministerium und du kannst ihnen dann auch zeigen, was du hier gelernt hast und das mit deinem legalen Stab."

Hermine strahlte vor Freude, als sie die Tragweite erfasst hatte. Das war etwas, dass ihr Sorgen bereitet hatte. Sie hätte sonst erst mit 17 ihren Eltern das Gelernte zeigen können. „Das wäre wirklich schön. Danke für dein Geschenk." Hermine umarmte Harry und er genoss es. Es war eine ganz andere Art der Umarmung als bei Molly. Sie war fest, aber nicht knochenbrechend. Was dann aber kam, damit hatte Harry nicht gerechnet. Hermine drückte einen dicken Kuss auf Harrys Backe und er errötete etwas. Innerlich lachte er, denn so glücklich hatte er seine beste Freundin in den letzten Wochen nicht mehr gesehen und er wollte alles dafür machen, damit sie so bliebe. Dabei kam ihm eine Idee, die er ihr sofort mitteilte

„Ich hatte gerade einen etwas wahnsinnigen Einfall. Wieso sollen wir uns nur auf die magische Ausbildung verlassen? Wir können auch die normale Schule beenden und uns so alle Möglichkeiten offenhalten. Wir machen die GCSE und A-Level-Prüfungen und können dann, wenn wir die OWLs und NEWTs auch in der Tasche haben, in beiden Welten bestehen und uns entscheiden, wo wir leben wollen. Wir wären nicht nur auf die magische Welt beschränkt."

Hermine war davon begeistert, doch sie hatte keine Ahnung wie dies funktionieren konnte. Der Vorschlag aber war das schönste Geschenk, dass Harry ihr hatte machen können und dies zeigte sie ihm.

„Das ist wirklich eine schöne Idee. Vielleicht sollte ich meinen Eltern das schreiben und fragen, ob es möglich wäre."

„Finde ich gut. Wenn du willst, kannst du Hedwig dafür benutzen. Sie freut sich sicher, wenn sie mal was zu tun bekommt. Wenn du deinen Brief fertig hast, gehen wir zur Eulerei und fragen sie."

„Sie fragen?"

„Aber ja doch. Hedwig ist etwas eigensinnig und sehr intelligent. Vielleicht lässt sie es zu, dass sie deine Briefe transportiert. Ich frage sie einfach mal."

Schnell machte sich Hermine auf den Weg in den Gryffindorturm um den Brief an ihre Eltern zu schreiben. Harry folgte ihr langsam, als ihm Professor Flitwick entgegenkam.

„Guten Tag Professor Flitwick. Hätten sie vielleicht ein paar Minuten Zeit für mich?"

„Ah Mr. Potter, ich habe gehört, dass sie mit mir sprechen wollten. Worum geht es denn?"

Harry zog den Brief von Gringots aus der Tasche und händigte ihn an den kleinen Lehrer mit den Worten: „Es geht um einen Termin bei Gringots und Professor Dumbledore meinte, dass es besser wäre, wenn ich eine Begleitung zum Schutz hätte. Und für den Termin würde ich gerne so gut wie möglich vorbereitet sein und die traditionelle Begrüßung auf Koboldogack beherrschen. Am liebsten wäre es mir natürlich, wenn ich die Sprache wirklich fließend sprechen könnte, aber Rom ist nicht an einem Tag erbaut worden. Als Begleitung für den Termin und das Erlernen der Sprache sind sie doch am besten geeignet, oder?"

Flitwick hatte nun einen Blick auf den Inhalt des Schreibens geworfen und war bleich im Gesicht. Er stotterte etwas bei seiner Antwort. „D... Das ist wirklich etwas besonderes Ereignis. Ein Termin beim Anführer der Kobolde ist sehr selten für Kobolde und noch seltener für Magier. Sie können sich glücklich schätzen, dass sie so eine Gelegenheit bekommen. Und ja, ich beherrsche die Sprache fließend, dank meiner Abstammung. Ich fühle mich geehrt, dass sie mich für eine solche Aufgabe ausgewählt haben und begleite sie gerne als Schutz. Ich bringe ihnen auch sehr gerne die Sprache bei, denn das ist etwas, was nur sehr wenige Magier bereit sind zu lernen. Kommen sie am Montag nach dem Unterricht zu mir und wir können anfangen, falls es ihnen nichts ausmacht."

„Sehr gerne Professor. Vielen Dank für ihre Hilfe, ich weiß sie mehr zu schätzen als ihnen vielleicht bewusst ist. Ich muss aber wieder weiter. Ich wünsche ihnen noch einen schönen Nachmittag, Professor."

„Vielen Dank, Mr. Potter. Das wünsche ich ihnen auch und lassen sie mich eines noch sagen. Sie erinnern mich sehr an ihre Mutter. Genau so freundlich und offen wie sie sind, war ihre Mutter auch."

Harry war auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum, als er auf der Treppe schon einen lautstarken Streit hörte. Es waren Hermine, Neville und Ron, die in dem Disput verwickelt waren.

„POTTER IST EIN EKELHAFTER WICHTIGTUER! ANDAUERND DREHT SICH ALLES UM IHN UND ICH BEKOMME KEINE BEACHTUNG. UND MIT DIR, HERMINE, HÄNGT ER NUR ZUSAMMEN RUM, WEIL DU IHM BEI SEINEN HAUSAUFGABEN HILFST. ICH WETTE, OHNE DICH WÜRDE ER UNTERGEHEN. DU KLEINE MISS ICH-WEISS-ALLES SOLLTEST EHER MIR HELF...", hallte Rons Stimme durch den Raum

„RON!", unterbrach Neville seinen Klassenkameraden lautstark. „DU HAST KEINE AHNUNG UND WILLST NICHT MIT HARRY REDEN OBWOHL ER DAS GESPRÄCH MIT DIR SUCHT. UND FALLS ES DIR NICHT AUFGEFALLEN IST, HARRY IST GENAUSO INTELLIGENT WIE HERMINE. ER IST MIT IHR GEMEINSAM AN DER SPITZE UNSERER KLASSE UND DAS KOMMT NICHT DURCH HERMINES HILFE. DU BIST NUR NEIDISCH AUF HARRY, WEIL ER AUCH FREUNDE AUSSERHALB VON GRYFFINDOR HAT UND DU NICHT. DU BIST EIN EGOIST UND KEIN FREUND."

Hermine war den Tränen nahe, was Harry an ihrer Stimme hörte, als sie Ron ihre Meinung sagte. Allein der klang ihrer tränenerstickten Stimme trieb ihn zur Weißglut und er stürmte auf Ron zu, packte ihn am Kragen und sagte mit leiser, seidenweicher und eiskalter Stimme, die jedem im Raum das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ: „Pass gut auf was du sagst, Ron. Ich bin es jetzt schon satt, mich mit deiner Dummheit rumzuschlagen. Du hast etwas, was ich gerne haben würde und dafür würde ich meine Berühmtheit und mein ganzes Geld hergeben. Du weißt nicht, was ich meine?" Ron schüttelte ängstlich den Kopf. „Ich wusste von Anfang an, dass du einige kleine Probleme hast, aber dass sie so große Ausmaße haben, ist etwas, was du behandeln lassen solltest. Ich helfe dir aber bei der Antwort auf meine Frage gerne auf die Sprünge. Du hast eine Familie, die dich liebt und unterstützt. Ich habe Verwandte, die selbst die Malfoys harmlos erscheinen lassen. Diese Verwandte sind nicht meine Familie. Meine Familie ist 1981 an Halloween ermordet worden und seitdem bin ich nur auf mich allein gestellt. Du denkst dir steht alles zu? Falsch gedacht. Freundschaft gewinnt man nur durch Vertrauen und Ehrlichkeit und nicht durch Egoismus, schlechte Tischmanieren und Reden ohne vorher nachzudenken. Wobei ich dir sagen muss, dass sich Gedanken machen dir sicherlich sehr schwer fallen wird, wenn man bedenkt, dass du kein Hirn hast. Solltest du noch einmal so etwas sagen, dann wird es sehr unangenehm für dich. Von nun an lässt du mich in Ruhe. Und wenn Hermine das auch so will, wirst du sie nicht ansprechen, beleidigen oder sonst irgendetwas machen, was sie verletzt. Ist das klar?" Ron nickte hektisch, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Harry ließ ihn wieder los, zog Rons Umhang wieder grade und drehte sich zu Neville und Hermine, die beide auf einer Couch saßen. Tröstend nahm er Hermine in den Arm und blickte dabei anerkennend zu Neville. Ohne einen Ton von sich geben zu müssen, übermittelte Harry dem Erben des Hauses Longbottom so seine Dankbarkeit für seinen Einsatz.

Hermine war an diesem Abend nicht in der Lage den Brief an ihre Eltern zu schreiben und die nächsten Tage bis Halloween waren wieder mit jeder Menge Hausaufgaben gefüllt und ließen keine Gelegenheit für sie übrig, um dies nachzuholen. Am Tag von Halloween geschah aber etwas, womit Harry nicht gerechnet hatte und obwohl er versucht hatte dies zu verhindern, fand sich seine beste Freundin wieder in der Mädchentoilette wieder, doch diesmal war sie nicht freiwillig dort. Ron hatte nach dem Mittagessen Hermine abgefangen und sie in die Toilette geschubst. Zuvor hatte er ihr ihren Zauberstab abgenommen und eingesteckt und danach die Tür blockiert. Harry hatte Hermine den restlichen Tag gesucht und als am Abend Hermine nicht zum Festessen aufgetaucht war und er fragte, prahlte Ron mit seiner Tat. Harry war besorgt und lief los um Hermine zu befreien, als Quirrel durch die Tür zur Halle gestürmt kam.

„Troll - im Kerker - dachte, Sie sollten es wissen." Kaum hatte er diese Worte gestammelt, sank er zu Boden. Harry schaltete schnell und fing den Kopf des Professors ab und berührte das Gesicht des Lehrers mit den bloßen Händen mit dem Wissen, was nun mit dem Lehrer passieren würde. Dabei zog er auch den verrutschten Turban ab, damit die anderen genau sehen konnten, was mit Quirrel los war. Kaum hatte er das getan rannte er aus der großen Halle, ohne auf die Schmerzensschreie von Quirrel zu achten. Hermine war wichtiger als die Folgen seiner Tat. Als er in dem Gang für Zauberkunst angekommen war, bemerkte er den ekelerregenden Geruch, der von dem Troll ausging. Er hörte auch, wie eine Tür unter dem Angriff zerbarst und ein panischer Schrei durch das Schloss hallte. So schnell wie er konnte, rannte er zur Toilette und sah, wie der Troll alles in dem Raum zerstörte. Harry zog seinen Zauberstab und als er sah, dass Hermine unverletzt war, handelte er.

Er beschwor eine starke Kette hervor und fesselte den Troll von Kopf bis Fuß damit. Kaum hatte er das getan, schnappte er sich Hermine und lief mit ihr zur großen Halle um zu sehen, was dort passiert war. In der Halle herrschte Chaos. Quirrels Körper war zu Staub zerfallen und ein sichtlich erschütterter Dumbledore stand vor dem Rest, der von dem Lehrer übrig geblieben war.


End file.
